Vandread Voices of the Heart
by Stormfalcon
Summary: An alien, an cryofrozen human, bring questions to the crew. The man isn't human though he is much more. Akarik is fighting on his own, with a married couple watching. A friend is in trouble, and more. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Vandread Darkness Found

Author's note: Give me your reviews please. A review is great to let me know if the story is good enough to continue or not. Please also feel free to give all feelings and let me know if there is something you would like to see happen in the story. I will try to please.

I don't own Vandread or anything in that universe.

Meia and her crew walked through the abandoned building. It was just like all the others, run down, falling down and empty of human existence. She sighed feeling it a waste of time but it wasn't her job to question BC's orders just to follow them to the best of her ability.

"Mr. Alien!" came the familiar voice that they had all come to associate with Dita chasing a fleeing, or cowering Hibiki. This time was no different as Meia looked over and saw the look of indecision on Hibiki's face.

"Too late to decide," Meia whispered as Dita found Hibiki due to his indecisiveness.

"There you are," Dita proclaimed. "Let's go look over there together Mr. Alien."

"Why the hell can't you just leave me alone?" Hibiki yelled but Dita just smiled as she put her hands together and brought them to her chest.

"Come on let's go."

"Oh fine," he relented his face downcast.

The two of them went off on their own Dita giggling as she always did when she was around Hibiki. Meia honestly thought the two of them were good for each other. She wondered what it was like to believe in someone so much. She didn't think she could possess Dita's outlook that was for sure.

Jura was with Barnette and they were looking through another part of the massive building. As near as they could tell the place had been a barracks of some sort but there were no people and few signs that anyone had ever lived there.

Gascogne was with Meia and she was chewing on her piece of metal as usual. "Well this place is definitely unique. Some of this stuff is older than me. Most of it is broken down and useless. There are very few parts worth salvaging."

"I agree Gasco. I don't know why we are here."

"Because we were told to come here Meia. We all just play our parts."

"That is true I guess," Meia said as she looked around and stepped over a weapon obviously dropped by someone who had died. The buildings bore signs of battle; a struggle of some kind and Meia wondered who had fought and who had won. They had hoped to find supplies of some kind. They were on yet another trip, asked to scout and see if earth was going to send more harvesters after them. Earth had proven to be persistent.

They had learned how to use the Pexis to travel vast distances in the blink of an eye, just as they had done that fateful day so long ago. It was what made the trips so fast and easy. They were rarely gone for very long as they could just warp back to the pirate hold at almost any time.

Just then Dita's voice came over the comm-link. "Meia we found something I think you should look at!" Her voice was excited yet fearful at the same time. Meia wondered what would do that.

"Let's go Gasco," Meia said.

Gascogne's face twisted in irritation. "It's Gascogne!"

Meia smiled and they went in search of Dita and Hibiki. When they arrived Jura was already there with Barnette. It was glad that they were all there just in case something went wrong that way the others could help.

"See look it's an alien," Dita said excitedly as she gestured into a room.

"A alien?"

"Yeah."

"We'll see Dita."

As Meia moved to the entrance to the room and started to enter she hesitated. Something wasn't right. She looked into the room and saw what Dita was excited about and honestly couldn't believe her eyes. Laying on the floor near a cell was a giant Lizardman.

He had greenish yellow skin, or scales she wasn't sure. His mouth was elongated and filled with sharp pointy teeth. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and was forked. It's eyes were open staring sightless and looked like a lizards'. It bore a tail and claws and it's nose held giant holes used to gather more of a scent.

"Wha .. ." she began.

"See it's a real alien!" Dita exclaimed cheerfully.

"I guess you are right," Meia said quite disturbed by what she saw.

"It's ugly," Jura whined.

"Yeah but it could be a new enemy," Barnette said.

"Who the hell cares it looks like it's dead," Hibiki chimed in.

"Well it may be dead but the man in the cell looks quite alive. The problem is he isn't breathing," Gascogne broke in.

"What," Hibiki demanded confused. He hadn't seen no man but of course he hadn't looked that close after he had seen the lizardman.

"Yeah right there," Dita pointed and they all looked. Barnette and Jura gasped while Meia took a deep breath.

The man was standing but there was a pool of blood around the Lizardman's throat. The man had a sadistic smile on his face. The man was tall even taller than Gascogne around six foot three inches tall or so. He was also quite muscular they could tell because his shirt had no sleeves and showed his arms which were heavily scarred. His hair was midnight black on one half and on the other half it was the color of newly fallen snow. His eyes were mismatched with their color. One was the brightest of yellows and the other was black. He was unlike anyone that any of them had ever seen. He wasn't moving though as Gascogne had said and Meia decided it was a stasis field.

"We'll have to get Parfet down here to get us in there," Meia said as she contacted the ship.

"I'm going to continue looking around," Gascogne quipped as she headed off on her own waving to the others.

"Stupid woman," Hibiki said sighing while Jura stared at the man.

BC was at her command post waiting for some word from the team she had sent down to the decimated planet. She sighed and sat back wondering if they would even find anything of use. It had been awhile since they had any luck with getting any useful information from such places.

"Commander it's Meia," Belvedere said glancing over her shoulder.

"Good patch her through," BC answered in her usual business tone.

"Commander it's Meia. We have found something," Meia started as her face popped up on the screen in front of everyone.

"It's a real alien," Dita yelled with a dreamy look on her face.

"What?" skepticism evident in BC's voice.

"It seems she is right this time commander. We have found a creature that is not human but it is dead." Here Meia paused to let that sink in. "Also we have found a man who appears to be alive. The problem is they are both in stasis."

"I see I will send Parfet down immediately."

"Thank you. Commander? Should we bring the man back with us. He is in a cell so he must be a criminal."

"Well bring him with you anyway. We can hold him in a cell until we decide what to do with him and see for ourselves what kind of person he is," BC reasoned.

"Very well. Meia out."

BC sighed as she leaned back in the chair. Things were never easy when they did find something were they. "An alien?" came a gaggle of voices and BC whished she was anywhere but where she was.

"A man," came some more, including Misty's voice. She seemed to be the most excited of the group. BC knew Misty was hoping to find someone to replace Hibiki since she had lost that battle to Dita, though graciously, at least towards the end.

BC shushed them all. "We have to let the captain know."

Everyone quieted down as BC contacted the Captain and proceeded to explain what was going on and what they were going to do about it. "Sounds good BC. Let me know when they get back."

The captain came down to see what all the fuss was about. She saw the man laid out on a table still not conscious. Next to him on a table was a creature out of a nightmare. She shook her head and wondered at the creature. She had always believed there were other life forms out there but to think that they looked like the creature before was unthinkable.

She had already seen the machine that they had brought back with them. It was unlike any of the others she had seen in her life. It was shaped like a humanoid, almost like a vanguard but slightly different. It had been white and gray free of any blemishes. The machine was also more than three times the size of a vanguard. It was something that she hoped they could examine and learn from. She also hoped one of them could pilot it but she had her doubts.

She moved forward and looked down at the man. "Well he is certainly a big one isn't he."

"Yes he is also quite fascinating," Duero calmly replied.

Paiway was hovering around as well. She seemed to be quite happy about the newcomer for some reason.

"How is he fascinating," Magno asked.

"Well his hair and the fact he bears so many scars. His eyes, and many other things puzzle me. I haven't had the time to analyze him yet or make a record of him but I will."

"Good. Are you going to analyze the other as well?"

"I plan on it."

"Good now everyone go back to your business. BC I want you to put him in a cell with the cuffs on him. We don't know him and we don't know if we can trust him so it is better to be safe."

"Very well captain." BC responded and put the cuffs on the man. With the help of some of the crewmates she carried the man to a cell and the bars snapped into existence.

Barnette was happy to see a man behind bars again even though their lives had changed some. Old habits died hard and some of the women were glad to see at least one man behind bars.

Dita wondered about the man as did all of them. He was unlike anyone they had ever met. They wondered if he would turn out to be someone that they should have left down there on the planet. More so most of them were wondering if he might become a new member of their crew. That would be something. It had been awhile since Misty had joined and it would be refreshing to have someone new around. They also wondered what planet he came from and what he used to do. Dita wondered if any of those questions would get answered.

The man opened his eyes slowly and saw that his surroundings had changed from the last place he had been. He blinked and thought back. The last thing he remembered was the Slythik coming into the room and moving close to the bars laughing at him. It had taunted him saying his death was long overdue. That was when he had rushed forward and reached through the metal bars grabbing the creature's throat and tearing it out. He watched it fall to the ground and he smiled but that was the last thing he remembered and now he was in different surroundings.

He slowly sat up and looked down at his hands seeing an interesting set of cuffs on them. They were made out of a plastic of some such but they seemed to be quite durable. He knew he could break them though if he had to and so put his back to the wall and waited for his new captors to show themselves. He didn't really care who they were. The bars of his cell were interesting though as they appeared to be made out of energy. That could prove to be problematic but he would think about that when he decided to leave.

He thought about why he had been imprisoned on that nameless planet. It was because he had stopped there to get some supplies and had been jumped by some people who lived on that planet. His instincts had kicked in and he had killed the men without mercy and without breaking a sweat. Twenty of them had died. It had taken a group of thirty men with stunners to drop him and then he had awoken in the cell and had heard the fighting. He sighed and thought how strange things were. He wouldn't say life because in truth he didn't have a life. He was a killer and a damn good one.

While he waited he started to feel his muscles tense. He sighed then and stood up. Some time had passed because his muscles were protesting their disuse. He looked around and decided that there was enough room to exercise and so he went into the basic combat forms he had been taught.

Duero looked at the readings on the man. "Very interesting," he intoned as Paiway hovered about as all kids do.

"What ribbit," chimed in the puppet on her hand that always seemed to be ever present.

"Oh it's just this man. There are things about him that puzzle me," pointing to the X-ray of the man.

"Like what," Paiway asked serious, not using her puppet.

"Well it seems that in his hands and forearms there is a metal of some type but it doesn't really show up. I just see traces of it. That is odd. Also his bones appear to be stronger than a normal humans from what I can't guess."

"Hmmm," Paiway thought as she put her chin in her hand and placed her elbow upon the table to look at the readings with Duero. He was in his customary chair at the computer working as always, in the infirmary.

He was looking at readouts on the man and he thought deeply. "I wonder what he is? He is like no other human I have examined. It is almost like he is perfectly built for combat."

"That's scary ribbit," Paiway said with her puppet but meant it. She had always been slightly frightened by warriors.

Duero looked over to her. "I must say I agree. I need to perform a few more tests though because there is still so much that I don't know about him," Duero mused as he turned back to his computer and Paiway went on her way. She had nothing really to do but she knew better than to stay around Duero when he was working like that. He never paid her any attention in such times. Duero heard the door shut and then he held up a vial of the man's blood. Of all that blood was the most interesting thing about the man. He sighed and knew he had a lot of work ahead of him.

"What do you think of the man Meia," Jura asked as she sat with Meia and Barnette in the cafeteria eating. Jura was quite curious as she was still looking for a man to have a baby with and there was now a new man on board. Barnette frowned as she usually did at Jura when Jura showed such interest in the men.

"I don't know. From what we were able to gather after releasing the alien and him it seemed the man was the one who had killed the alien. I am not sure if he is a criminal, then again I am not sure the alien was bad," Meia answered softly. In truth she had been thinking about the man and the scars she had seen on him. She wanted to know where he was from as much as the others but she would never admit it nor would she ever ask.

"He is a man and should be kept as a prisoner until we are sure he is no threat," Barnette chimed in. She didn't have anything against Hibiki and the others anymore but this was a different man and they knew nothing about him.

"Yes I agree Barnette but this man I don't know about. He is . . . " Meia trailed off as she sighed and put her fork back down on the table. She was frustrated. She didn't like the fact that this man had been the only person on that whole planet that they had been able to find. She didn't like the fact that they had found a real alien. She didn't like the fact that she didn't know very much at the moment.

"It's alright Meia. Things will be fine they always are aren't they," Jura winked at Meia and smiled. "Besides I bet he becomes a member of the crew. Perhaps then I can get what I want." Jura chuckled a little to herself at that thought.

Barnette rolled her eyes and chewed all the harder on her food. Meia nearly smiled but her thoughts were occupied by the new man, and what he might mean to the rest of the crew.

Gascogne was examining the machine that she had taken. It was a humanoid mecha like the vanguard but larger, easily three times it's height. It was also made better than the vanguards and it appeared to have no weapons, which was unusual. She ran her hand over the foot of the thing. Its metal was unlike most. She had figured out that it was quite strong. She hadn't figured out how to use the machine yet. She couldn't even get it to boot up and neither could Parfet. That made her quite made and she was still working on it. She hated a machine that could outsmart her.

Gascogne looked at it. It was white, almost completely except its arms which were blood red. Looking at it she wondered why they had colored it the way they had. She shrugged and went back to her duties. She had things to do to keep things working smoothly.

The man finished his exercises and sat down again his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. He had his back to the wall of the cell and closed his eyes. He wished that he could remember his whole life but whatever had happened back on that planet to him meant that he couldn't remember everything. He knew he was different than the normal human but that was all he knew.

He wondered about things. He wondered when he would finally die. He felt that he deserved to die. Why he wasn't sure but perhaps it had to do with the fact that he had survived attacks that no one else should, though he couldn't remember much of anything. He wondered why his eyes and hair were oddly colored and then he wondered why his forearms itched. It was a bother, an annoyance nothing more.

The strange man waited wondering when his captors would make an appearance. Would they be another alien race, ugly like the lizards that he had killed or would they possibly be human. He sighed as he heard footsteps approaching. They fell lightly on the metal floor and he knew instantly that whoever was approaching wasn't a Slythik. At least that was something. He didn't have to worry about freeing himself from them. That had been quite a bother last time.

He waited his hands on his knees, and his gaze locked on the space outside his confined area. In no time he saw a human girl walking toward him. She had a tray in her hands heaped with food and a glass of some liquid on the tray as well. He noticed that there was meat, bread, rice and many other types of food. The smells wafted to him and he realized just how hungry he was. He didn't move though, he had no idea how these people would treat him, or what they wanted. It was best to wait and see.

The girl walked right up to the bars, "Stay there okay. I'm going to give you your food now." Her voice was soft and sweet sounding to his ears. She looked at him and he realized she was waiting for his reply. He nodded his head and she smiled sweetly at him.

The energy bars went down and she stepped into the room and sat the tray down on the bed. 'There you go," she said heading back out and hitting the control panel on the wall and the bars came back up. She looked at him and was surprised that he hadn't moved in the slightest when she had entered the room. If he had been a criminal she wondered, wouldn't he have attacked her and escaped. She shrugged, and just stood there her hands behind her back and Q-chan on her shoulder. She leaned forward a little looking at the man, "Names Misty, who're you?"

The man gazed at her, and had to admit she was beautiful. Her blue hair was long and lustrous, and her eyes held a great warmth unlike his own. Her eyes were soft and he could tell she was a kind person. She was small though and didn't seem to be trained for hand to hand combat. She wasn't that muscular. He continued to look at her and he decided it wouldn't hurt to speak to her. He couldn't give her any information anyway because he couldn't remember anything. He knew nothing of his past but then he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I have no name," he said his voice deep and distant.

Misty frowned as Q-chan turned into a question mark. "What do you mean? Everyone has a name."

"I mean I have no name. It is simple to understand if you try," he calmly told her.

She shook her head as she leaned closer. "You're cute," she commented and turned, walking away quickly back to her duties.

She is an interesting girl, he thought to himself as he leaned his head back. The smell of the food wafted to him again and he stood up quickly and walked over to the bed where she had left the food. He sat down on the bed his back to the wall yet again and took up the tray. He was hungry and it wouldn't be wise to not eat when there was food offered.

He ate quickly, then sat the tray back down near the bars. Eating hadn't been easy with the handcuffs on but he had managed. He laid there on the bed and was still hungry. He was still thirsty after drinking the water and he couldn't understand why. There had been enough food for at least two if not three people. The glass hadn't been small either. There was no way that he should have still been hungry and yet he was.

The day passed and a new day dawned with the talk of the now conscious prisoner. Everyone seemed to have stopped by and seen him while he slept and it seemed some of the women were quite interested in him. It helped that they had lived with men in the pirate hideout for awhile after the war. Many were learning that men weren't so bad, at least not all. Dita, and Hibiki were now longer thought of as fools, and they weren't frowned upon for their relationship. Misty wasn't thought of as weird either, which made her glad.

She in particular had taken in interest in the man. He was different than any of the other men that she had met from Tarak. She wondered if he was from there but she had a feeling that he wasn't. Just the way he acted seemed so different from the rest of the men from Tarak.

Duero hadn't been seen much and so Perfet had went to see him. She seemed to really like him, and so they had spent much time together since the war. It seemed to many that they were getting as close as Hibiki and Dita. It was truly amazing how people from such different worlds were so able to get along together. They thought much the same and she was helping him to the best of her abilities with the DNA of this new man. He was just so different, and it astounded Duero to no end.

The captain was being quiet about it. She decided to let her crew have their discussions without her getting involved. It was one of the things that made her ship so different from a military ship. She let her crew do mostly what they wanted, she gave them freedoms that were not allowed to a military crew. There were no freedoms in the military, you followed orders or you were punished. There was nothing like that on the Nirvana. Everyone was allowed to use their minds and to think for themselves, as long as they knew their duties when battle started.

BC was with the captain on the bridge when they heard Ezra speak up. "Captain, it seems we have a large ship approaching us."

"What, can we identify who it is," the captain asked.

"No, it is like no ship we have ever encountered before," Ezra stated.

"I wonder who or what they might be," BC commented.

"Hmmmm I wonder. Open up a link to them I wish to speak with them."

"Okay Captain."

Just as the link was set a window popped up and they saw a purple skinned version of the dead lizard man on the screen. "Humans, correct." He stated more than asked.

"Yes and what might you be," the captain asked a slight smile on her face. She was conversing with a real alien. Dita would be so jealous, she thought as she took a bite of her pudding.

"We are called the Slythik. A race far from here but we are hunters if you will. We are also mercenaries."

"Well isn't that interesting. We are pirates which in some ways makes us the same."

"No we are nothing alike. You are a race that is supposed to be subjugated. Your whole reason for existence is for the welfare of others."

"That sounds awfully similar to the way the earthlings think," BC commented and the rest of the bridge nodded their agreement.

"I don't think that you understand. We exist for ourselves and those we care about."

"That is foolish. Come with us quietly, and be our slaves and you shall not be harmed. If you resist then we must crush you as we have countless worlds before."

"Hmmm I think that we will have to pass on being slaves as well as being crushed. We quite like to live," the captain said.

"So be it. You shall be sorry for your insolence," with those words the window closed. Just then they noticed that there at least forty fighters on their way towards them. That meant that they had sent them out while they had been conversing. That was sneaky BC thought.

"Dread teams scramble we have a new threat. Battle stations everyone, sink the Nirvana up to Bart on my mark."

"Aye, aye, commander," the all replied in unison.

Bart had run out onto the bridge as the conversation had been happening and he was now ready for battle. He hoped thought that enemy didn't have a Pexis like the earthlings did. That had been quite frightening. "Alright everyone, I'm ready," came his voice out to everyone on the bridge.

"Okay Bart, I know you have changed a bit but no running okay," came the voice of the captain.

"Jheesh no respect at all not even after everything we've been thought together," he sulked.

"No sulking," came BC's voice that held a hint of a laugh, as did the rest of the bridge.

Hibiki, and Dita were eating she being her normal cheerful self and he trying his best not to lose his temper with the way she acted, when they heard the commander's voice.

"Finally some action," Hibiki yelled as he jumped up as if someone had kicked him.

"Hey mister alien wait for me," Dita yelled as she ran after him her red hair trailing behind.

Hibiki picked up his pace. "Dman she doesn't give me any rest," he said to himself as he ran. He heard an explosion and then he fell to the side smashing his shoulder. "Damn that hurt."

"Mr. alien are you alright," Dita yelled as she ran up and knelt down next to him. He pushed himself up and smiled.

"Damn right I'm fine let's go."

"Yeah." They then ran off together to get to their dread and vanguard. They arrived to see that Jura, and Meia were already there, along with most of the dread pilots.

"Alright let's go," Meia said and they all nodded, climbing into their machines.

They scrambled and off they went. They were outside in no time, each of their dreads leaving a different colored vapor trail. The voices over the comms was something that Hibiki had missed since he hadn't been in battle for quite a long time. He had been having a itch that he just couldn't seem to scratch. Now thought that itch was gone.

Goscongne had done her job expertly again as always. She stood with her stagehands looking out at the women who were now laying their lives on the line for the rest of the ship and one lone man. That one man had changed everyone's thoughts and it seemed he quite the catalyst for many changes throughout the ship. She smiled at the women who were now fighting. "Give'em hell girls."

The dread teams were flying about their speed and skill expert. The fought so well together but to everyone's amazement they were not doing so well in combat. Nearly half the dreads were down and many wounded were in the care of Duero and Paiway. They were working hard keeping the worst wounded alive, but Duero hoped the battle started to fair a bit better, otherwise he wasn't sure he could help them all.

Meia flew between two of the enemies attackers. Their ships were a bit different than she had ever seen. They were twice the size of her, own and held twice the firepower. They were quick and maneuverable, but some of that was the pilots she figured. She did a barrel roll as the energy blasts zipped past her cockpit and her heartbeat quickened.

The ships looked like giant skulls of dragons, those mythical creatures that she had read about. Each was different colored and seemed to have a different type of thrusting system. Some sounded as if they coughed and yet others hummed like her own. Others had no sound and left no trail and she wondered what powered them. The ships though had horns, she guessed that trailed back and seemed to be weapons of some sort that could fire behind them. The eyes were where the cockpits were, and the nostrils were where some of the other weapons fired from.

Another closed in on her and seemed to belch. She jerked back and up away from the ship and saw fire explode where she had been moments before. "Ahh these guys aren't nice. They are really bad aliens," came Dita's frightened voice over the comm. System.

"Dita calm down," Meia said but she glaced Dita's way and saw that Vandread Dita had formed. It looked majestic it's blue metallic color visible against the black veil of space. The sparkles of distant stars seemed to halo it in silver light, as if to announce to the enemy that this was a king of combat.

"Okay we'll be fine right Mr. alien."

"Oh shut up we have things to do," Hibiki yelled at her and Dita giggled as she always did.

"Watch out Meia," Jura cried frantic and Meia was hit by one of the enemy. It seemed as if it's jaws had closed on her and was crushing her ship. It had made a mistake though and had attacked her from the front. She fired her lasers into the ship and it started to implode. It exploded in a shower of metal and sent her flying back.

"I won't lose, I won't give up," Meia said as she flew off in search of another enemy though it wasn't tough to find one.

The vandread was destroying many of the enemy but they just seemed to keep coming. "There's just so many," Hibiki muttered as they blew another apart. He glanced around and saw that even more the dreads were down and out leaving only perhaps a dozen.

"We . . . we're losing," Dita's astonished voice broke into his thoughts.

"No we're going to keep fighting. That's the only way to continue to live right."

"Right!" Dita's enthused voice carried to Meia, Jura, Barnette and the others.

The enemy ships ducked, rolled, and rose moving through intricate maneuvers though the dread pilots were doing their own. Just then though the enemy withdrew leaving the dreads there floating in space wondering what had happened.

Deep in the bowels of the Nirvana there was a shimmering in the air and then a creature stepped out. It's scaly hide glistened as though wet and it's fanged maw opened in what could be called a grin. Behind him another and another appeared. They just kept appearing out of thin air until there were a total of thirty of them. It was a proper hunting party, a proper scavenging party, a party that was there to capture as many of the women as possible and bring them back to the mother ship.

They held weapons that ranged from pistols that fired bolts of light to guns that fired nets, and a type of glue that rendered their prey immobile. They had weapons that would shut down the muscles of the enemy making them atrophied for a short time leaving them helpless. They had their own natural claws and some even carried knives and other such close range weapons. One never knew what you would need in a battle so it was always best to be prepared.

They started down a hall in hopes of finding the women one by one. It would make their job easier. Women you see brought great prices depending on the planet you took them to. There was a planet where men would pay handsomely for beautiful women. Those men would make the women their concubines, their breeding stock.

Even earth would pay for them, or at least for information about other planets and things. The Slythiks were always looking to make a profit. They were out for themselves but what was more they followed the orders of the Scaled Queen absolutely. She was all powerful and she was the main breeding mother. What she said went, they were more like drones in a bee colony doing as they were told.

The strange man was laying on the bed his hands behind his head when a scent came to him that was familiar. It was the scent of rotten meat. It was the scent of rancid breath, and the smell of anticipation.

He sat up on the bed and looked down at his hands that were handcuffed. He looked to the bars and shook his head. He wouldn't be much help. "They're here it seems."

He closed his eyes and wondered if perhaps today would be the day that he finally died. He wondered how that girl was faring that had brought him his meal. He hoped she was alright but he also had to worry about himself.

"Be safe all of you, the enemy is in your very home."


	2. A possible friend

Friend or Foe?

I don't own vandread or anything else for that matter.

Dita and the rest had returned to the Nirvana after waiting for some time to see if the enemy was going to continue their assault. Most were nervous, except the ever exuberant Hibiki. He seemed to love battle more than anyone the women had ever met. It was as if it flowed in his very veins. He had protested the loudest about returning when the enemy flagship was there but had relented under Meia's calm explanations.

"Damn why didn't we just bow them up!" Hibiki stormed down the hall Dita trailing her red hair flapping behind her.

"Because Mr. Alien if we attacked after they pulled back we wouldn't be any better than the people of earth, just killing because we can," Dita pleaded with him hoping he would understand. Mr. Alien really was dense sometimes even by her own standards.

"Ah hell with it all! They attacked first didn't they? That means they would deserve whatever we did to'em," he yelled slamming his hand against the wall.

"Mr. Alien," Dita then trailed off as he turned to look at her.

"Guess I am still just a reckless fool aren't I, Dita," he said softly.

Her cheeks flushed as he said her name as she turned her face from his heated stare slightly. Hearing him say her name always made her happy. He didn't say it very often but every now and then he let it slip. She stood there for a moment letting that warm feeling engulf her. It was like when her mother had praised her for doing something good, yet it was different to.

Over the last year or two they had become even closer than the others knew but not so close as some thought. It was complicated but ever so slowly the two of them were learning what it was to be a couple. They were breaking the rules of their planets and yet neither cared. Being near each other was what they wanted and what they needed though they didn't even truly know it. Even though Hibiki had yet to admit it he was in love with her. He honestly didn't even know it, the feeling of love but it was there and he was starting to understand it.

He couldn't envision a day without her near him. She was everything to him, and she was there for him no matter what he did wrong. She didn't judge him and she just wanted to be near him. She was like a rock in his life that he could cling to no matter what happened. He hated to admit it but he cared for her greatly and he didn't know what he would do if she weren't there every day with her exuberance and glowing outlook.

"It's okay Hibiki," she whispered as they walked hand in hand back to her room. He had kept his promise to her and had found much to his surprise that they had much to talk about especially since she did enough talking for the both of them.

"That was not like any battle I have ever been in," Meia commented as she walked with Jura, and Barnette. They were going to Duero and Paiway to get looked at especially since Meia was bleeding from a slight cut in her side. Had she been paying more attention she wouldn't have been caught unawares but she had let her mind wander. A lesson learned and one that she knew better than to make.

They entered the medical room and saw that Duero was tending to many patients already. Meia looked at some of them, women she commanded and her heart sank. They had gotten hurt because she had underestimated her enemy. These many women were now injured and in pain.

Meia turned to leave when she felt Jura's hand on her arm. It was a grip that was light but held warmth from her friend. "What do you think you are doing? You can at least get looked at Meia."

"Jura my wound is just superficial, these women need his help more than I," Meia explained.

"I don' think so. You are staying right here until he gets the chance to look at you," Jura said in a tone that normally she didn't use. It was the very tone that brooked no argument, not even from a good friend.

Meia smiled slightly at Jura. "Fine," she relented and the door closed behind her shutting off her view to the hallway.

The Slythik's stealthily moved through the halls of the Nirvana ever vigilant. They were good at what they did, and they were also a very special breed of Slythik. They blended in with their surroundings much like a chameleon. As they walked their skin changed from brown to silver to red to whatever was in the background. The only thing that could be detected was the slight murmur of movement, or the slight clicking sound of their claws as their feet touched the steel of the ship.

The leader Crasthil was a vicious leader. He didn't really care about bringing anyone back alive and so far they had only come across one woman. She had been short and quite ugly by the standards he had been given and so he had ripped her throat out with his claws. The blood had only just dried on those claws as he licked them hoping that he got the chance to use them again. He licked his lips as the scent of human came to him. Perhaps they would resist and he _just couldn't possibly help killing a few_ in the process of defending his _men_.

Yes a smile of bloodlust came to his scaled face if one could call it a smile. Many sharp teeth shined in the light as the salvia dripped from his teeth to the floor. Anticipation was the best part of the hunt, that feeling of things changing and the scent of fear and hate, along with the sight of running. Yes he was getting quite the grin on his face as he motioned for his soldiers to come close.

"They are near yesssss. Ordersssss are ssssimple. Kill if you mussst," he stated as he licked the blood from another claw. They turned into the room and saw only 4 women eating, one clutching a tiny human girl no older than four. A child he thought to himself. Those tasted quite nicely and his commander didn't need to know that there had been a child. They brought one of the highest prices for they could be trained in whatever the owner wanted from such a young age to become masters at that profession. Crasthil though was quite hungry, and a child was quite tender and after all they tasted rather like poultry.

Ezra was sitting with a couple other girls of the wredge crew eating when the lights in the room dimmed slightly. "Mommy what's wrong with the lights,' Kahlua asked her wide innocent eyes gazing at Ezra waiting for the answer. Her mommy knew almost everything and if her mommy didn't then someone on the ship did, even that shaggy Hibiki guy. She giggled at the thought of him; he was so funny when he lost his temper which seemed to happen a lot.

"Oh it's nothing Kahlua," Ezra replied softly. She hoped it was nothing anyway. She had been dismissed from the bridge when the enemy hadn't made any advancement towards them. Magno had told her she needed to eat and to spend some time with her daughter.

"Okay."

"Why don't you go and get yourself some dessert?"

"Okay mommy," Kahlua agreed and bounded away with her youthful exuberance which brought a smile to Ezra's face.

Kahlua ran over to the table where a lady, Carrie, Kahlua thought, she was always forgetting names of people that weren't too important. This lady though she needed to make a point of remembering. She was always giving Kahlua the best parts of any of the desserts and she always had a ready smile for her. "Hello," Kahlua yelled happily as she ran up to her, her brown hair bouncing.

"What will it be Kahlua," Carrie asked with a twinkle in her eye, and that always ready smile.

"Ummm," she started her eyes scanning the many desserts as she put the tip of her finger in her mouth to help her think.

While she was thinking it happened, something that was unthinkable. Carrie's eyes widened in fear and Kahlua turned to see what Carrie was so scared of. Her mommy had said everything was fine and here Carrie was scared of something. _Grownups_ she thought to herself _were sometimes more foolish and jittery than me a child_.

Her gaze fell on a group of creatures straight out of a nightmare. They were all different, and yet they were all lizards or at least she thought they were. Kahlua having never seen a lizard wasn't sure. She made a face, "Ewww disgusting."

The creatures were scaly except for a couple that looked like they were slimy instead, with just one hunk of slimy skin covering them. Most had small bits of bone protruding form above their eyes like eyebrows, or bones coming from their elongated mouths along the side. Others had horns while still others were different yet. She shuddered while she gazed at them. She was scared and yet quite curious. Dita would be jumping around like a kid herself if she saw them.

"Alright," the biggest and ugliest one started. "Assss long assss none of you move you don't get hurt. We are going to take you prissssoner."

Kahlua looked to her mother and saw that her mother was quite scared as the creatures leveled their weapons at everyone, even herself. For the first time in her life Kahlua knew real fear. Her heart was racing so fast that she thought it might run away without her. She wanted to run but her feet were rooted to the spot or so it seemed to her. She was unable to move them no matter how hard she tried, and then she became even more scared as the large ugly one turned to gaze at her.

"Ahhh my dessssssert," he licked what she guessed to be his lips though his tongue seemed to enter his nose which normally would have brought a giggle from her brought not now. "You will tasssste very nicely with a few herbs."

Ezra and the others all panicked at his statement as it dawned on them what he was talking about. He was going to eat Kahlua! Kahlua was her baby, her daughter! Ezra for the first time in her life felt the beginnings of anger. At the mention of hurting her baby, she felt the first stirrings of hate. She wouldn't let them harm her baby! "Kahlua run, find the captain and warn her," Ezra yelled as she stood up and hit the closest Slythik in the face with her plate. He crashed to the floor stunned by the pathetic human's outburst.

Kahlua was still rooted in spot though her feet feeling as though they were made of lead instead of flesh and blood. Carrie stepped in front of Kahlua then as the creature continued its advance on Kahlua. "Sssshe'ssss mine."

"I don't think so creature," Carrie spat. She reached behind her and shoved Kahlua toward the door. "Listen to your mother, go Kahlua!" Carrie's voice was frantic.

Carrie threw herself forward then and the beast caught her with a hand to the shoulder his claws digging into her flesh. Carrie screamed loudly. Kahlua had tears running down her cheeks as she watched what was happening. She then saw her mother being kicked by three of the other creatures. Her mother's face was cut and bruised, blood covering her face. "Go Kahlua," Ezra whimpered as she took another kick.

Kahlua was crying but finally the chains that seemed to have bound her were freed and she turned and sprinted for the door. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her and she didn't even notice where she was going she just wanted to get away and find someone to help.

The Slythiks had tied up all the women after they had beat on them for a while. They had found through the years that a woman that had been beaten was a bit more pliable and followed orders. These had been some of the more defiant that they had come across over the last decade or so. Even so they were compliant now that they were tied up and barely able to move.

Ezra smiled as she had watched Kahlua run away. At least Kahlua was safe and would find someone to help. Yes she would find the captain or the commander and then everything would be fine.

"All of you sssstay here, while I get the little one," Crastil hissed to his companions as he headed out the door.

The others chuckled, while a couple felt bad for the mother of the little one. They all knew their leaders habits. He was going to feed and it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. Saman one of the lowest ranking of them even thought about killing the mother just to ease her pain so she didn't have to hear the screams of her little one as Crastil consumed her. He knew better though and so he waited as a group of three went in search of others.

Duero was finally able to examine Meia. "It seems that you suffered no great damage to yourself. If you don't mind I will run a couple tests just to be safe."

"Alright but please make it fast. I want to get back out there and watch the enemy. I don't trust them. It just doesn't sit right with me how they drew back like that," Meia grumbled.

"Oh don't worry they retreated because they knew they were fighting a losing battle. Perhaps now they want to talk to the captain," Jura reasoned.

"I don't know," Barnette put in.

"Well no need to worry about it too much. If they attack I am sure the captain will let us know and then you can all go play your parts," Duero said smiling.

"Hey everyone is going to be okay ribbit," Paiway's puppet chimed in as it appeared in front of Meia's face.

"That is good to hear," Duero said as he put the bandage on Meia's side. "There that should do it."

"Does anyone know where Dita and Hibiki are, I haven't seen them since we arrived back," Barnette asked.

"I don't know. That little . . . she better not be trying to get a baby from him," Jura grumbled though gritted teeth. No matter how hard she had tried she couldn't get Hibiki to give her a baby. She knew she was going to have to find someone else but Jura was never one to give up on anything.

"Let's go, I need to check on things," Meia headed for the door. "I'll be back don't worry Duero."

"Alright then," he waved her away as he went to examine another girl who had started to complain about the pain.

Meia made it to the door just in time to hear something like a small explosion. "What?" She wondered.

She tired to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She hit it with her balled up hand and still it wouldn't budge. "What's wrong Meia," came Jura's voice from behind.

"The door won't open. I heard a small explosion or something and then the door wouldn't open."

"I heard that to," Jura agreed.

"As did I," Barnette nodded. Barnette and Jura moved up there with her and tried to open the door as well but it just wouldn't move. Paiway went to the window and looked out and gasped.

"What is it Pai," Barnette's voice held a hint of nervousness.

"I . . . I just saw . . . saw one of those things!"

"One of what things," Meia's calm voice sounded.

"One of the aliens," Paiway's voice was frantic.

"Oh no, they snuck on our ship somehow. That is why they pulled back! They were already on the ship and now we are sitting here unable to do anything. Contact the captain," Meia ordered.

"On it," Barnette called from the communications table near Duero who seemed a bit shaken himself. If the enemy was on the Nirvana then they might all be in a bit more trouble than they thought.

"Hey where did he go," Paiway yelled. "I was watching him and then he just disappeared!"

"No one just disappears Paiway," Jura reasoned.

"Well he did. He was ugly with scales and everything and then he just faded away ribbit!"

"That is interesting," Duero acknowledged from his chair even though he was nervous. Everyone was voicing their thoughts now though and many were scared. Some of them even began to cry thinking that after everything they might finally die.

"We are going to be fine everyone. Don't lose heart, remember Dita wouldn't want that," Meia's voice was strong as she turned to look at her comrades. "We'll be fine trust me."

Dita and Hibiki were getting hungry after watching some of the old tapes they had found. They had taken to watching them to see how men and women had used to live. It was quite interesting and it helped them along. Without even really realizing it they had become a true couple as Misty had said though Hibiki had denied it vehemently.

"Well let's get some food," Hibiki said as he stood up and stretched.

"Okay, I'll cook you something scrumptious," she giggled. Mr. Alien was always hungry it seemed and she was glad that she could cook him something that he liked.

"Alright sounds good," he called as he was already out the door and she jumped up and followed.

They ran down the halls he in the lead and Dita trying to catch him. If anyone saw them they would have sworn they were looking at two children not two grown people. Of course there really was more going on than what the others knew. Those movies they had found had shown some interesting things, things that the two of them had tried. They were things that Misty had often hinted at.

Dita finally caught him and they tumbled to the ground rolling in a heap. Hibiki hit his head against a wall. "Ouch damn it all," he grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Oh you want me to kiss it and make it better," Dita cooed. 

"What the hell are you talking about," he demanded.

"Oh come on, my mom always did it."

"What, damn you women are weird," he informed her for about the thousandth time.

Just then a blast caught the wall right above their heads. They turned their heads to see what was going on and what they saw made them both freeze. They saw four creatures similar to the one that they had seen on that planet. They had their weapons trained on them and one stepped forward. "Come with ussss. If you do you live."

"I think that maybe we should, we can escape later," Hibiki whispered in Dita's ear. He felt her stiffen in his arms. She was scared and he knew it.

"Okay, I would rather fight but we don't have a weapon," she dropped her head. "Can we get away?"

"We will don't worry," he assured her as they were led into the cafeteria. They saw the others and they saw the shape they were in.

"Ezra," Dita cried as she flew across the room and took Ezra in her arms. "Ezra are you alright?"

"I'm okay I think. I think we are all okay," she whispered through swollen lips. She also had a black eye and the other was swollen shut already.

"Oh Ezra, we're gonna be fine I promise," Dita assured her.

"As long as Kahlua is safe I'll be fine."

"What do you mean?"

"One of them is chasing her. I hope she finds the captain soon."

"Don't worry. She will find the captain or Meia or someone. She's a smart girl," Dita said though her heart had fallen into her stomach at hearing the news. Kahlua was so much a bright spot in all their lives and now of these aliens was chasing her. They were obviously bad aliens that much was for sure.

"Oh Dita I'm so scared," Ezra cried into Dita's shoulder. Her tears were flowing freely and her shoulders shook with her sobs. Dita couldn't help it and soon she was crying as well. It was just too much. No enemy had ever gotten on board like this. No enemy had ever caught them this unprepared with no weapons. Her tears flowed freely as well as she held Ezra and the rest sat scared.

"Damn beasts just you wait. I'm gonna get outta here and then you'll pay," Hibiki hissed as he clenched his hand.

"Be safe Kahlua," Dita whispered to herself while the tears still flowed.

The stranger sat on the bed his breathing even. He wondered just how long it would be until they were defeated. He knew that they had no idea that the enemy was on their ship. He also knew that they would be taken by surprise and most likely there would be no resistance. He knew these things and yet he couldn't remember why he knew them.

He slammed his head back into the wall hoping to jog his memory but it didn't work. It just made his head hurt. "Why can't I remember?" he asked himself yet again. It was frustrating. He knew bits and pieces but he couldn't remember his past or anything else.

He knew that he was an enemy of the Slythiks and yet he didn't know why. He knew that they could teleport inside this ship and yet he didn't know why. He also knew that he was different from normal people and once again he didn't know why. What was he? What was his past? Where did he come from? He wished he had the answer but he didn't and so he sat and waited.

As he lay there, the smell of fear wafted to him through the ventilation shafts. "It seems that they enemy has been spotted but too late." He shook his head. Now it was only a matter of time until they found him.

"What you can't be serious," Magno yelled into the communications window which pictured a very calm Meia.

"I am sure Captain. That lizardman we found, apparently that is who our current enemy is. Somehow they have managed to get on the Nirvana without us detecting them. They also seem to have a cloaking device."

"Great as if things weren't bad enough with the injured," Magno groaned.

"Captain I will go and see if I can find any of the enemy," BC volunteered.

"Alright BC but you be careful. Don't do anything foolish."

"Of course not," BC said inclining her head.

BC left the bridge then her whip in hand. She didn't know what she would find but she hoped she found a few of the others, so she could have a little hunting party. Despite herself a slight smile came to her lips. It had been awhile since she had been in battle.

She walked down the halls ready but finding nothing. That was when she heard Magno's voice ring out for all to hear over the intercom system. "Crew we have invaders on the ship. Don't be alarmed but be prepared. Get your weapons and start looking for them. They should be easy to spot as they look like bipedal lizards." BC sighed hoping that there were many who were able to fight back. She didn't know but she knew many were locked in the infirmary. Who knew what else those lizards had done in the time they had been on board. "One more thing," Magno's voice came back. "There will be no dying."

The strange man lifted his head and smiled sadly at the words. "Probably too late for that lady," he thought at Magno's words. He took a deep breath and pondered how things turned out. Here he was a prisoner yet again just as he was the last time these creatures attacked. He had lived but only because of the defense mechanism of the place freezing him. The other lizards didn't want to take the chance of freezing as well and so had left him and his kill.

He heard panting and then and the sound of little footfalls. He turned his head and saw a little girl no older than four years come running into the room. Her brown hair was matted with sweat, and sticking to her face. She had blue eyes that were sweet and innocent, and filled with terror at the moment. Her breathing was ragged from running and she had her hands on her little knees sucking air in trying to get ready to run again. Her eyes were darting back and forth frantically and the man felt bad for her.

"Well tiny one there isssss no where elsssse to go, issss there. Jussssst give up," Crastil hissed as he walked into the room behind her. He tossed his blaster rifle aside as he started to close the distance between him and Kahlua.

She screamed in terror and turned to run not even looking where she was going and she ran directly into the energy bars of the strangers' cell. "Damn," he began as he reached through the bars and felt for a pulse finding one. Amazingly Kahlua started to stir and she sat up slowly.

Crastil was laughing harshly, a laugh that sounded like dry leaves being crushed between someone's fingers. "Fool. You will be my feasssst now."

At those words the stranger grew angry. How could any creature want to eat another like that? They were both sentient beings. What was worse was she was just a little girl one who had her whole life ahead of her. His stomach tightened though in pain from lack of food even though he had ate. God he wished he knew what was wrong with him. The food should have been more than sufficient to fill him and yet he was still hungry, still thirsty.

The girl stood up and tried to dodge to the side but Crastil's claws closed on her shoulder biting deeply. At the sight of the blood it snapped the stranger back to the present.

"Ssssscream for me yessss," Crastil whispered as he licked her face and Kahlua obliged him screaming as loud as she could.

"Help me, please somebody," she screamed. Tears were falling fast down her flushed cheeks, and the stranger knew he had to do something.

The stranger yanked his hands apart and the handcuffs snapped. He growled at the Slythik. "Let her go creature. Once you do that take your companions and leave this ship. If you do that then I won't kill all of you." The stranger's voice was dead, his gaze hard and cold.

Crastil laughed loudly. "You are going to kill me. You are the one in a cell foolisssssh human."

Kahlua was whimpering as she turned her gaze to the man in the cell. "Please help me," she pleaded her eyes terror filled her little body limp from exhaustion. The smell of her blood made it to the stranger and he felt breathed deeply. He liked that smell, and that horrified him for some reason.

Her voice was so soft and frail. It reminded him of another girl in a similar circumstance. She was slightly older with blonde hair and green eyes. She was being held prisoner by a Slythik and she was terrified. She had pleaded with the stranger for his help and he obliged. He shot his gun but his aim had been off. The bullet had torn through her chest as well as the Slythik. That girl had died in his arms . . . "No," the stranger yelled suddenly as his eyes grew wide with the memory.

The Slythik laughed as he licked the blood from the girl's shoulder. "Sssshe tassstessss good."

"No, no, no," he yelled as he punched the wall where he knew the control circuit to his cell was. With each punch the metal bent. In only three hits the metal wall had already started to cave in.

"What are you," Castil asked curiously watching this foolish human hurt his body. He had never met one like this man before. Maybe it would be a good show to watch him nearly kill himself trying to get out of the cell that his own kind had put him in. His own people would never do that. There was no crime in their society. They all followed the brood mother's orders absolutely.

"Noooo!" The stranger's hand was cut and bloodied but there was a small hole starting in the wall. With that final yell he threw everything he had into the punch. His hand went through the metal wall with ease and punched through the other side. He was clutching with that hand many wires that were sparking and then the cell bars blinked and went down.

Crastil dropped Kahlua in fright as he stepped back away from the strange looking human. "What wassss that? How issss that possssible?" Crastil truly knew fright in that moment for the first time in twelve cycles of his life.

The stranger stepped out of the cell and walked to stand in front of Kahlua. He smiled down at her to reassure her, a smile full of warmth. "You'll be fine young one," he assured her. His gaze then traveled to Crastil. "You have awoken an anger in me that was best left asleep. Now I hunt," he said easily as he brought his hand up and licked the blood off it and a smile came to his face. He started towards Crastil who was frozen in fear much like Kahlua was before hand. The strange man advanced though strangely there was no hate in his eyes, no coldness, no anything. Crastil wondered if perhaps he was looking at the human that was going to kill him, as he finally regained his senses and prepared for the fight.


	3. Battles and Friends

Battles and Friends

The stranger's eyes bored into Crastil and he walked forward no fear evident in his movements or his smell. That alone was enough to make Crastil afraid. He had never encountered a human who wasn't scared of him. "Time the games begin."

Crastil reached back and drew his phase pistol and fired. The stranger didn't flinch, he didn't even move as the bolt of force tore into his chest. He flew back and hit the wall; while Crastil's dry laughter filled the room. "Foolissssh human."

Crastil stalked forward, much like a lizard, tracking its prey. He came to stand next to strange human. He lifted his foot and brought it down in the middle of the man's back. He continued to laugh as he heard Kahlua scream yet again in fear as his gaze traveled to her. She was scrambling away from him on her hands and knees and he took one step towards her.

As his foot left the body of the strange man, the man rolled over and grabbed a hold of Crastil's leg. Crastil crashed to the ground as his leg was yanked out from underneath him. His head smashed into the floor and he saw stars dancing before his vision, as he felt the strange man roll onto his body, his lower back, while still holding onto his leg.

The stranger then yanked Crastil's leg back towards his head as hard as he could. Crastil screamed in pain as he felt his leg dislocate. He as a reptile was quite flexible but not quite that much. The stranger heard the pop as the leg was dislocated and then rolled up the back of Crastil coming to rest on Crastil's upper shoulders. The stranger then sat down on Crastil's shoulders putting his knees in the center of Crastil's back. "Now you die." The stranger then reached down and gripped Crastil on both sides of the head and twisted violently. The stranger heard the satisfying snap of bones and then Crastil's tongue lolled out of his mouth, his eyes staring forward sightlessly as his screams were silenced forever.

The stranger turned his gaze to Kahlua who had her back to the wall, her chest heaving from taking deep breaths, her eyes were frantic and filled with tears, and she had her knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she was rocking back against the wall. The scent of fear from her was almost overpowering but the man made himself approach her.

"Young one, are you alright," he asked as he knelt down in front of her. "I am sorry if I have frightened you but you are safe now."

Her eyes grew wide and she hunched in on herself even more. He sighed as he stood up, then he heard Magno's voice sound over the intercom. She was talking about fighting back. "One more thing, there's no dying aboard this ship."

The stranger chuckled to himself. "Well isn't that interesting. No dying on this ship." He turned his gaze back to the girl. "How about we go save everyone huh? You and me, and then . . . "he didn't get to finish as she flew to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he knelt down and took her in a hug.

Her tiny body was wracked with sobs. "I was so scared," she started while tears flowed down her cheeks and she continued to have her body shake from crying. "I. . . I . . . my mom! She's a prisoner! Everyone is in trouble, I . . . we . ." she wasn't making much sense.

He just held her though and let her fright runs its course for now. He knew it all too well, the fright and how it would disappear. He didn't know how though, but then it happened. The scent of her blood wafted to him and his stomach knotted. He gritted his teeth against the pain and yet it was same hunger he had been feeling since he had awoken only intensified now.

"Will . . . will you help us," she cried into his shoulder. She then moved away from his embrace slowly as she dried her tears on her red shirt. She looked into his eyes and saw something there that she couldn't place.

He slowly fought the hunger down. Now was not the time to be hungry. Now was the time for action. "Yes I will help you. Stay close to me and you will be safe," he answered.

She then noticed that it appeared as if one of his ribs was broken and she started to ask him about it. She saw him shake his head at her though and she remained silent. This man wasn't like Hibiki or the others. He was quite different. He was scary, and yet she felt safe in his presence. He led her out of the prison area and they went in search of the other Slythiks.

BC had been searching though the ship but had found none of the enemy. "Hmmm," she mused holding her whip at the ready. She shook her head. "I'll find them eventually." She then continued down the lonely corridor of the Nirvana. Her footfalls echoed as if to warn all that she was coming, and to tell them that they should find shelter from her rage.

The stranger and Kahlua walked down the corridors. She stayed right behind him within five paces. She would have been closer but he had warned her that if she was too close then he couldn't fight as he would need to. She had reluctantly agreed to stay the five paces behind him and she was constantly counting the space between them making sure that he was always five steps ahead of her. She never let him get farther than five steps though and she never came closer.

His steps were quick and light like a panther. He stepped on the balls of his feet making no sound and his gaze was constantly moving scanning for enemies. He watched everything and was impressed with the ship. It was perfect with its design, how well thought out it was. The walls were sloped ever so slightly not angled as most ships. The walls were thick as well he could feel that much. The ship was indeed impressive but he wasn't examining it close.

He picked his pace up, but then stopped as he remembered the girl. He stopped abruptly and felt her run into his legs and fall to the ground. She got up rubbing her butt. "Ouch, warn me next time," she whined with tears in her eyes.

He grinned down at her. "Sorry about that. I never asked you your name."

She thought about it for a moment and decided it was okay to tell him. He had after all saved her. "I'm Kahlua."

"Pretty name," he told her as he grabbed her up and held onto her with one arm.

"Thanks. What are you doing," she inquired.

"I'm going to be moving a bit quicker now and you won't be able to keep up unless I do this."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember? I'm sorry," her head dropped against his shoulder and it wasn't as bonny as Hibiki's. She had fallen asleep against his shoulder once and he had sat there until she woke up. Her cheek had hurt because of his bonny shoulder. She wrapped her little arms around him and he wished he could remember things as he held her close. He wished he knew if he had a family.

"Don't be," the man whispered to her and smoothed her hair back. He patted her back softly then hoping to comfort the girl. God knew she needed it. She was seeing so much that she didn't need to.

They ran down the hall and he asked, "So where were you when they attacked?"

"Oh no my mom! The others! They . . . the cafeteria," she cried. He was surprised by how well she spoke for her age and he wondered if she was a prodigy. One of those extremely skilled children that he'd heard about.

He ran down the corridors using her directions and then abruptly he smelled that familiar stench. It was the smell of wet swamplands, mulch, moss, and many other smells that were mixed together signaling that a Slythik was close.

He stopped and set her down. "Stay here, where it is safe," raising his eyebrows and putting his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "Okay," she whispered back. "Be careful."

He paused for a second at those words and smiled to reassure her. He moved further down the corridor his steps as light as air never making a sound. He realized that perhaps he should have gotten a weapon but it was too late now. His steps had carried him to a bend in the corridor and he knew from Kahlua's directions that the cafeteria was just around the bend. The smell of fear was almost overpowering for him and he turned his nose away covering it up. He shook his head then and took a breath, though his mouth hopping the smell wouldn't be so bad.

He stepped around the corner and in the same instant reached out and caught a handful of what appeared to be air. He stepped back around the corner and twisted his hand snapping the neck of the struggling Slythik. He dropped the body to the ground and he turned his gaze back down the corridor from whence he had come. He saw Kahlua looking at him, peering around the corner. She had wide eyes and when she noticed his gaze on her she ducked back around the corner.

He shook his head. He had only killed two, which meant he had just a few more to go. Yeah just a few, he thought ruefully as he ran his hand through his hair and then he heard the commotion. It was about time, man these must have been rookies, out on their first mission. He should never have been able to catch one by itself and yet he had done just that.

He heard a crash of dishes and then a scream of pain. He nodded his head and turned the corner swiftly. He saw the door as he approached it, but he didn't slow his pace. As he neared it the door opened and in he disappeared.

Kahlua watched him go and her little heart was aflutter. She hoped he would be alright. He was so nice to her and he had helped her even though he had been a prisoner. She set her little mind to work and come to the conclusion that this man couldn't be bad. No bad man would have helped her.

She saw the doors close behind him and she closed her eyes hoped that the butterflies in her stomach would settle down. She didn't know how he was going to help her mother and the others when he had no weapon. She wasn't sure she wanted to know but she did know that had said they would all be fine and she was sure that he wouldn't lie to her.

"Be careful stranger," she whispered as she bit her little fingers lightly. She didn't want to admit it but she was still scared.

Dita had had enough of just sitting there and so had Hibiki. Being still and quiet was one of Hibiki's less practiced skills to say the least. He couldn't wait any longer and so he had rushed one of the lizards. His shoulder had hit him and they both tumbled to the ground. Dita had taken the cue and ran to try and get the weapon that spun across the floor only to feel something smash her in the back.

Dita flew through the air literally, and slammed into the table where the dishes had been stacked up waiting to be cleaned. They clattered to the floor those of glass shattering sending their sparkling shards dancing across the floor. Dita tried to rise but could only get on her hands and knees. "Dumb bitch," one of the creatures growled and kicked her in the stomach sending her tumbling across the floor where the glass diamonds cut her flesh leaving a mist of red.

"Dita," Hibiki screamed as he saw what happened to her. "Damn it all you bastards," he growled and hit the creature in the face. The only thing he accomplished though was hurting his hand on one of the bone extrusions. The creature threw him off and he landed near Dita.

"Dita, Hibiki," Ezra and the others called and they both looked up at their friend. Dita's face was cut and she was bleeding quite a bit which wasn't a good sign Ezra knew that much. Hibiki wasn't much though. He was favoring his arm which he had used to try and break his fall. Ezra thought that perhaps it was broke.

One of the larger ones, with a tail of pure muscle stepped in front of Dita and Hibiki. Hibiki knew it was the one that had hit Dita in the first place. "You bastard, you'll . . ."

The creature kicked Hibiki in the face and pinned his head to the wall. "Hibiki!" Dita yelled and tried to pry the leg off of Hibiki.

"You will what little human," the creature taunted.

Ezra noticed the doors open and a man step in at that moment. She noticed right away that the man was the prisoner that they had taken in and her heart sank and a new fear started to gnaw at her. How had that man gotten out of his cell? Was he in league with these invaders? Where was her daughter? Did this man mean them all harm? As she watched him she got some of her answers though.

None of the Slythiks had even heard the doors open and that was working to the strangers' advantage. He was upon the first one in no time. He reached out and snapped its neck, lowering it to the ground. He took two steps hoping to get at least a couple more while their attention was diverted but his hopes were dashed rather quickly.

Most of the Slythiks were watching their friend toy with the human boy before the boy was killed. They were laughing back and forth, all of them but one. That one glanced over to see the reactions of the other humans they had captured and he noticed that they all had their gazes locked on something behind him.

The Slythik turned just in time to see a human man close the distance between them. "Die," he yelled and slashed his claws at the human who was impossibly fast. The human spun away from the slash, then stopped, planted a foot and drove his hand into the jaw of the Slythik. His hand connected and he continued to push up with all the strength he had snapping the Slythiks head back breaking the neck with ease. It dropped to the ground dead but the stranger was already moving.

The others turned at the shout of their friend and watched him thud to the ground his body unmoving. They saw a human man darting around and they brought their weapons to bear.

Shots fired and the human ducked, dodged, and rolled out of the way. A shot rang out and ricocheted off the floor, catching the stranger in the leg. Blood started to flow from the wound and he rolled to his feet amongst the clatter of pans. "Now you die," the one with the tail stated coldly bringing his weapon to aim at the stranger.

The strangers' eyes narrowed and as the Slythik squeezed the trigger the stranger kicked a pan up into his hands and used it as a shield. The shot fired and clanged into the pan. The man in that instant drew back his hand and threw the pan at the Slythik. The Slythik ducked as the stranger had anticipated and he charged with his blinding speed.

Dita turned to Hibiki and took him in her arms. He felt so weak and frail at that moment that it made her cry. Her tears trailed down her face and landed on his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "You idiot." His whisper was barely audible but she heard it and smiled.

"Hibiki I love you, don't scare me like that anymore," she chided him as she wiped a tear away.

"I . . . I love you to Dita," he said with a smile reaching up and brushing a stray strand of hair back from her face.

"You do," she exclaimed.

He nodded. She hugged him to her breast her tears falling all the faster. He had finally said it! He had finally admitted his feelings for her! It had taken him more than four years but he had finally done it! Nothing in the world could have made Dita happier at that moment. She heard a muffled cry and realized she was hugging him a bit hard his face buried in her chest.

"Sorry," she said letting him go albeit reluctantly.

"I could have died," he exclaimed. "This is not the place for that sort of thing!" She just smiled at him though and he ran his hand through his hair. She had blood on her chest from where she had held him but he had finally stopped bleeding.

Ezra had watched her two friends and smiled at them. They were so different than most. Even during a battle like the one going on with the creatures and the stranger they argued. She was glad for them. It seemed that they had both found something that they had been searching for.

Ezra watched this stranger then and was amazed by how he moved and fought. It was as if he was a breed apart from any one else that she had ever met. There was no give in the man, no smile, no anger, no hate, nothing. She watched him and decided that he was empty of petty emotions, at least in combat. She hoped that he won, though she didn't like to see someone kill.

Ezra was glad that this man was on their side as were the rest of the prisoners. It seemed that he was going to save them after all. Ezra continued to watch the fight which still raged ignoring the onlookers.

The man had charged in close and punched one of the Slythiks in the throat crushing it, making the creature unable to breath. The creature dropped to the ground and he continued to fight but the numbers were pushing him back towards the table. The Slythiks clawed at him, or slashed with knives and swords. He blocked claw after claw and ducked a sword swing only to take a knife in the shoulder. The blade was lodged deep and he punched up breaking the arm of the Slythik who released the blade.

The stranger grabbed the blade and yanked it out of his arm and felt the flesh tear. He saw that the blade was serrated and as another claw came at him he sliced the Slythik across the arm and then stepped in close. He was too close for anyone to attack him without hurting their friend but the stranger reached up quickly and shoved the Slythiks head back and tore the blade across the throat of the Slythik. Blood rushed out and it fell back clawing at its throat and at the same moment threw the knife catching another in the heart. It crashed back landing near Dita and Hibiki who had seemed to have forgot the battle until that moment.

Dita's eyes went wide as did Hibiki's. "Die damn you," a Slythik yelled and brought his gun up. Dita without even thinking reached down quickly and picked up one of the kitchen knives. The Slythik sighted down on the stranger who was helping them. Dita looked from the Slythik to the man and back to the knife in her hand.

"No, don't hurt him!" Dita yelled her voice tinged with fear, anxiety, and anger. She drove the blade then deep into the Slythiks back. Its eyes went wide in shock and he dropped to the ground finding it hard to breath. He turned and looked at her. She released the blade and stumbled back against the wall and sank down hugging her knees to her chest.

"You . . . you killed me," the Slythik stammered out as it collapsed to the ground dead.

"I . . . I . . . I k . . . ki . . . killed him," Dita stammered over and over as she rocked back and forth her eyes staring wide-eyed at the body of the Slythik that she had just killed.

"Dumb Girl," another claimed and brought it's sword to bear. He started to bring it down to kill the unsuspecting Dita when his head slammed into the metal wall making a crushing, slurping noise of someone biting down too hard on a chicken bone. The body thudded to the ground its skull crushed. The stranger gazed down at Dita and was hit across the back with the tail of the Slythik.

He slammed into the ground hard and the air left his lungs. In an instant though he was pushing himself to his feet as another rolled in and clawed him across the face with the claws on its back feet. The blood splattered across the floor and some landed on Dita who didn't even seem to notice. Hibiki grabbed her and started shaking her. "Come back to me Dita damnit! Don't do this! Dita! Come on you idiot!"

He continued to shake her though lightly as the battle continued around him. The Slythik scrambled away and they re-grouped as the stranger pushed himself to his feet. There were still twelve left one of which had a broken arm. None of them though could use their ranged weapons as they had no more power packs or bullets. It was now melee combat and they didn't know it but it favored the human.

"You will die human," the one with the tail hissed. The stranger guessed him to be the leader.

"We'll see," was all he said. The blood trailed down the strangers face and fell into his eye. He reached up and wiped it away. He was still standing back where most of the kitchen utensils were and he glanced around seeing a pair of knives on the counter next to him.

With blinding speed he reached out and snatched them up hurling them in the same instant. The blades flipped through the air and each found their mark. Two Slythiks dropped dead; one had a knife in the eye, the other a knife in its throat. He stared at them and stalked forward. One of the Slythiks was new to battle and at the look on the humans face he grew scared. The stranger stepped forward over one of the dead bodies and he gave a frightening half-smile showing his teeth. The Slythiks eyes widened in true fear. Never had it imagined that a human would fight like this. Never had it thought they could lose but it was scared. It was scared for its life and it turned to flee dropping its weapon from its clawed hand, hoping to preserve its own life. It was a hope that was soon crushed.

It ran as fast as it could its claws clicking on the metal floor, and its heart thrumming to a beat most could dance to. It reached the doors and as they slid open to reveal safety and the way home it crashed to the floor face first. It slid outside the doors and they closed shutting the body out in finality, saying that the end was there and to leave through the doors was to die.

"No one runssss," the tailed one hissed as he eyed the rest of his companions. "Crassstil will join usssss sssshortly."

The man charged in the blink of an eye. He punched the first two in the throat crushing them. He spun kicking another in the stomach doubling him over and while he was doubled over the stranger snapped the Slythiks neck. He shoved the body into another one that charged and it crashed to the ground. Its head was out to the side and the stranger stomped down on it crushing the skull.

The stranger heard one approach from behind and he rolled forward where another stepped to stop the stranger. The stranger came to his feet quickly punching up snapping the neck of the creature he hit it with so much force. He kicked to the side crushing the knee of another, while a third clawed at him. The stranger caught the arm and yanked it out of its socket. The stranger pulled so hard the creature stumbled forward off balance. While it was off balance he ripped its own claws across its throat dropping it dead to the ground.

The remaining five were a little more wary now. It seemed this human was a bit more dangerous than they had first thought. He was strong and fast like a panther. His gaze was like steel.

"You are all dead. Crastil will not come because he met an unfortunate demise, just as all of you will. You will not sell these people and you will not kill them," the stranger then charged again.

The one with the tail hissed like a snake that someone had angered and snapped its tail forward. That tail had enough force to crush bone but the human just reached up and grabbed a hold of it. He then yanked hard and the creature was pulled off its feet and into the air as the man swung him like a giant club. The Slythik crashed into one of its companions and their bones shattered like dry kindling.

He left the two in a heap and turned to the last three. One glanced around frantic but as its gaze came back to the human he noticed that the human was now standing right in front of him. It should have been impossible for the human to move that fast. He had only glanced away for a second. This human was like a shadow, like the wind, and he was their death the Slythik knew that much as the human punched forward. The strangers fist hit the Slythik in the chest crushing the ribs and sending one of the ribs into a lung and another into the heart killing the Slythik who sank to the ground slowly like a cobra who had been calmed by a snake charmer its eyes closing in eternal sleep.

The last two stood rock still too scared to move. It was like children who encountered the Slythik race. Children were inherently scared of them because most children were scared of snakes. Now though the Slythiks got to feel fear and it was a feeling none of them liked. They didn't like feeling like children who had been caught by the scary old man down the street.

The man walked up to the two of them and on his way reached down and pulled the knife out of the Slythik that Dita had killed. He closed the distance to the last two as they snapped back to reality and the severity of their situation. They both tried to run but they ran into each other and the strange human just shook his head at them as he stomped on the outstretched leg of one shattering it with ease. The creature howled in pain and everyone who could, covered, their ears except for the stranger. He dropped down and drove the knife into the heart of the creature and then turned to the last one. He dropped the knife down in front of the creature. "Kill yourself. If you do you can make it quick, if I do it, it will be painful." The humans' voice was as cold as the artic world of Fazergass.

With a trembling hand the creature reached out and gently took the knife as one would a baby or a cherished item. Such an item so important that you didn't want to break it. The creature looked up at the human, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me die with honor, by my own hand." The creature then placed the knife high on its chest and pushed it into its chest. It made a face of pain but didn't make a sound. It then shoved the knife down slicing its chest wide open killing itself. The body fell to the floor its head coming to rest on the chest of its friend.

The human nodded his head. Ezra and the rest turned their gaze from the scene. There was blood everywhere and the stench of death. Tears were trailing down Ezras' cheeks. She was saddened for this man who had killed all of the creatures. It didn't seem to bother him and yet she couldn't help but cry for him. He was a hero at least for now to them, but a cold hero. She cried because she hadn't ever seen anyone really kill anyone else, at least not in person and it was frightening. She shut her eyes tight and let the tears fall.

The man licked the blood off his hands like a cat cleaning itself and it was unnerving to watch yet Hibiki had to admit he couldn't tear his gaze away from this man. This man had killed the enemy with no hesitation. He had killed them with his bare hands and Hibiki didn't know what that would feel like. Hibiki looked down at his hands and saw them trembling. He had been scared, for himself and for Dita. He had been scared for all his friends aboard the Nirvana. Hibiki had always wanted enough power to protect his friends and family but he didn't want the power this man had. He didn't want to be able to kill so easily. He didn't ever want to have to kill like this man at all. Fighting to defend oneself was one thing, as was fighting to protect life but what this man had done. Hibiki shook his head. What this man had done was more than that. This man had killed them when they had tried to flee.

The man looked down at himself and shook his head as if to berate himself. "Well I suppose I shouldn't wear this around or everyone will be scared of me."

Hibiki looked at the man and thought the man was an idiot. Of course people were going to be scared of him! He had just killed nearly 20 of the enemy! What the hell was he thinking, the moron.

Hibiki helped Dita to her feet who had her hands covering her eyes so she couldn't see all the bodies. She was sick, by what she had done and her legs were like water. They didn't seem to want to support her weight. "What have I done, I didn't want to hurt anyone," Dita kept crying and yet she had been crying so much, tears were hard in coming.

Ezra still had her head turned and eyes closed when she felt the ropes binding her fall away. She opened her eyes and saw the man standing there a knife in his hands and she gasped, jerking away from him instinctively. He stepped away from her quickly realizing what the problem was.

"Sorry," he said turning his head away from her and dropping the knife kicking it across the floor to Ezra. "Free your friends. Obviously you don't want me near you."

He started to walk away towards the fridge. Ezra felt ashamed of her herself for her reaction. She shouldn't have acted that way but the man was frightening and he had a knife standing in front of her and . . . . She sighed. It seemed that everything was not the way it should be. They should all have been home on the asteroid where their base was located. They should have all been laughing and talking having a good time. Kahlua should have been with her oma, and . . . Ezra dropped the knife as she freed the last person. "Oh no Kahlua," Ezra whispered as tears formed in her eyes and she felt the strength leave her legs dropping her to the blood stained floor. Her shoulders shook as she remembered her daughter. How could she have forgotten all about Kahlua? What kind of fama was she anyway? She had been so scared for herself that she had forgotten about Kahlua and now . . . and now she might be dead.

The man had pulled a steak out of the fridge and set it on the table he had returned to its upright position. The steak was sitting on a clean plate. The plate that it had been on in the fridge was set aside and the stranger grabbed a glass. The bloodied water looked so good he just couldn't resist. He poured it into the glass and was ready to take a drink when he heard a woman crying. He turned and heard her words.

He walked up and stopped a few steps away from Ezra. "My lady, Kahlua is fine. She is waiting outside for me to return."

Ezras head snapped up and her gaze locked with his. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Let's go get her."

Ezra nodded and stood up. The others had all left to inform the captain of what was going on when the door opened again and BC walked in with her whip in hand. Her gaze swept the area and fell on the stranger with the glass in his hand.

She gazed at the man and lifted in eyebrow in a question. "You did this?" The man was covered in wounds but most were bandaged it seemed. He was wearing no shirt and she saw it discarded in a corner covered in blood. He had a bandage that was red on his arm, and one on the same shoulder. On his other arm was another bandage and one on his left leg. His chest had one as well but his face didn't. There were claw marks but they weren't bleeding. This man seemed to be very dangerous and it put BC on edge slightly. She would have to keep an eye on him.

He nodded as he saluted her with his glass. "Of course and with that he downed the glass of bloodied water.

Ezra and the others nearly choked on what they watched him do. They felt their stomachs turn and Hibiki turned his head. "What the hell is wrong with you, you sick bastard."

The man frowned. "It tastes good, and it was cold and refreshing. You really should try it some time little one."

"Little one," Hibiki exploded as he always did when someone referred to his size. "I'll show you little you bastard! I'll kick your ass!" Hibiki started forward pushing up his sleeves when he felt Dita's hand on his bicep. He turned to look at her.

"Don't," she whispered.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Awwww, damn it anyway," Hibiki nearly whined giving in to Dita this once. "You're lucky you know. If she hadn't saved you I would kick your ass!"

"Well then thank you young lady," the man inclined his head to Dita and flashed a smile. She blushed slightly but she didn't know why and then her gaze fell on the bodies behind him and she turned and threw up in the corner.

"Well I didn't know my smile was that ugly," the stranger said scratching his head. "Sorry about that."

BC shook her head with a smile on her face. "Let's go talk to the captain everyone."

She led the way out followed by Dita and Hibiki. Behind them came Ezra and then the stranger. "Mommy," a small voice yelled and Ezra turned in time to catch Kahlua up in her arms.

"Kahlua you're alright thank goodness. You were so brave," Ezra said as she hugged her daughter. She ran her hands down her daughters' hair smoothing it and was just glad that she got the chance to hold her again.

"Mommy this man saved me," she gestured with her little hand to the stranger.

Ezra looked at him and smiled uneasily. "Thank you for saving her?" Ezra even meant it. Maybe the man wasn't so bad. He seemed completely different now that the battle was over. It was a night and day difference. This man joked and smiled while the other hardly spoke and when he did it was chilling to hear.

The man smiled kindly at her. "It is she who saved me. I should be thanking her. You see I would have just sat in that cell waiting for them to kill me if she hadn't stumbled upon me. Not only did she save me by coming into that room but she may have saved the rest of you."

"Everyone I want you to do a sweep of the ship and make sure no more of the enemy is on board," Magno's voice resounded over the intercom.

"The captain I take it," the man asked.

"Yeah she is a good captain and one that cares about the crew. She cares about everyone and we have all been through so much together," Ezra said as Kahlua walked hand in hand with her mother.

"I see. A good captain; those are hard to come by."

BC turned to him. "Remember you are still a prisoner for now. I thank you for your help but until you have spoken to the captain you will remain in custody." BC's voice was businesslike as usual.

"I understand," the man nodded. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a set of handcuffs that he had found in the kitchen. He put them on quickly and smiled at BC. "There all better right?"

"Don't be a smartass," BC said turning her back on him and continuing down the hall.

He shrugged and walked with them. He had forgotten to put the handcuffs on earlier and he had known he was still their prisoner. He berated himself for not putting them on beforehand. He had been foolish. He stumbled a bit as he walked as a cramp hit him again though much worse than before. Damn he thought as he put his hands against his stomach. Will the cramps ever go away he wondered as they came to the bridge?

Meia along with Jura and Barnette were searching the hangar bay. They hoped they didn't find anything there but you never knew. A cunning enemy would lie in wait and take out the pilots as they ran to their ships.

"Have any of you found anything," Meia asked as they met back up at the entrance.

"No this is a waste of time," Jura whined as she ran her hand through her long golden locks.

"Jura searching for enemies is never a waste of time," Meia scolded her. Jura could be so selfish sometimes.

"Meia did you hear? It seemed our prisoner is the one who killed the enemy. He killed them all with his bare hands," Barnette said sounding impressed despite herself. She grimaced as she realized what she had just said. She had been impressed with a man, what was wrong with her. She was losing it, damn Hibiki and the others she thought though she had to admit she was finally starting to like having them around. She always was a stubborn one though and breaking away from old habits was hard for her.

"I don't know about that. Stories have a tendency to get exaggerated. If he did though he may be quite the warrior," Meia said her voice calm as always. She mused to herself though about the man. He was interesting to say the least.

"Well let's head back to the bridge, we need to report to the captain," Meia said leading the way.

Duero was helping with the wounded still with his nurse the great Paiway. "Things are getting interesting," she chimed in as he finished bandaging a pilot.

"It seems that way. Why do you bring it up," he asked turning to look at her and realizing that for the first time since he had known her she wasn't wearing her puppet. He smiled to himself. She was finally growing up, to reflect her age. She was a young woman now he thought.

"Well I realize that I am growing up and once again we have a new man on board. This one though isn't like you, Hibiki, or Bart. He seems to be dangerous and I just don't know," she finished her head downcast.

Duero put his hand on her head softly and her cheeks colored though luckily he couldn't see. "Paiway everyone grows up and things change. That is part of life and that is why we fought so hard to stay alive remember? Don't worry so much about." He then went back to work leaving Paiway to think.

She wondered why everything seemed so much more complicated now. Could it be because she was growing up and becoming a woman? Could it be because of everything that she had witnessed? She didn't know for sure but she knew that growing up with the men on board had changed her view more than those who were already adults when Hibiki and the others joined. She honestly couldn't see this ship being home without them now. She knew that she wasn't a Majerian anymore; her thoughts were too far beyond what theirs were anymore. Especially since the living experiment was still going on.

That was definitely something to remember when those men and women from the two planets had shown up and tried to live together. Paiway grinned and laughed a little to herself remembering some of the blunders and things those men had made, though of course the women hadn't been immune to blunders either.

She shook her head and realized she had more important things to do than to remember how things were back on the base. They would be there soon enough and perhaps then they could start incorporating men into the crew. It was going to be an interesting future that was for sure.

Parfait was down in the engine room with a few of her engineers looking for enemies with their weapons at the ready. They were all nervous, and none of them wanted to have to use the weapons. That wasn't really their job but everyone had to chip in when it was needed and now it was needed.

She was off by herself looking through some of the darker corners when she slipped and fell scraping her knee. "Oww, that really hurt," she complained as she rubbed her knee.

While she was rubbing it though she thought at least it gives me a good excuse to go visit the doctor. A grin came to her face and her cheeks flushed. Her hands came to her cheeks and she shook her head slightly to clear it of the image of the doctor, and how he gazed into her eyes, and how they slowly came together in an embrace. Her heart started to race and she had to shake her head again. "No, no, no, now is not the time for such thoughts."

She put her hands down and began to push herself to her feet when her glasses fell off. She tried to grab them but she knocked them under an accelerator tank. "Damn," she cursed. "This is just great," she complained as she dropped to her stomach and started to look around under the tank for her glasses. She saw them under a small device with glowing green images on it but she couldn't make them out. She also didn't remember there being something like that on the ship.

She grabbed her glasses and slowly put them on. "There that's better," she said and looked a little more closely at the device. It was about the size of a cat and was matte black. There were seven small screens each with a different symbol that she didn't understand but as she watched three of the screens went black leaving only two.

"Parfait, what's going on," one of her friends called.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I found something and I think I better report it to the captain," she said as she punched her comm. Link.

"So this is the young man huh," Magno asked from her customary seat.

"Yes captain. It also seems he killed all the invaders. Quite impressive I might add," BC reported.

"Ah I see. Well thank you for that young man. It seems that perhaps we have a common enemy," Magno reasoned.

Bart was standing with them as the enemy ship had fled or so it seemed. They were no longer near enough that they could be detected and that made the rest of the crew breath a little easier.

"Ah, what's wrong with him," Bart whined as usual. The girls rolled their eyes used to his foolishness but it still never stopped to amaze them.

"I don't know," the captain said as she looked at the man.

"He's just being an ass that's what," Hibiki chimed in. Dita was still withdrawn within herself but Hibiki was standing with her his arm around her almost protectively. Misty saw it and smiled. It was like on her planet. The friendly gesture of a lover, that gesture which, said so many things without a single word needing to be uttered.

Misty heard what they others said and she stuck her tongue out at Hibiki. "Maybe he doesn't like your attitude you know. You can be kind of an ass yourself Hibiki."

"What did you say," Hibiki demanded spinning to face her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she innocently replied as she put her hands behind her head with her elbows against the side of her face. Oh how much enjoyment she got out of picking on the foolish Hibiki. It was mostly because of how easily he lost his temper, like some wild animal. All it took was a little prodding and he was likely to lose it and make a fool of himself.

The stranger though heard none of it. He was so thirsty that his tongue was starting to swell slightly, or so it seemed. His stomach was in a knot from hunger and he didn't know why. He had even eaten a few bites of the steak raw hoping that it would stop the hunger but it didn't. He had really only drank the bloodied water to quench his thirst but that didn't really work either.

His eyes were rolled back and his breathing was slightly harsher than it should have been, as though he had run a great distance. He growled slightly nearly in tune with his stomach and the others all just stared at him.

"I think he is really sick," Misty said moving forward.

Kahlua looked at the man and she felt bad for him. She hated being sick herself, and peyoro always seemed to pick on her when it happened. Stupid droid anyway, she thought in anger. He was more of a pain than anything, though a friend she admitted.

Misty really looked at this man this time. He was tall and muscular that was for sure, and he had scars but in truth she thought most people did. Maybe not physically but mentally. He seemed to be gentle from what she had heard said about him. He also seemed to be very handsome with that odd colored hair. She saw his body start to shake slightly as though he were cold.

"Someone help him," Kahlua cried from near her mother.

Misty moved to stand in front of him while the others watched to see what she was going to do. "Hey are you alright," she asked looking up into his eyes. He didn't seem to hear her though. She snapped her fingers in front of his drawn face. A face that seemed to be filled with pain. She reached up and grabbed him on his cheeks and pulled his face down to look at her. His eyes were still rolled back though. His skin was pale and slightly cooler than it should have been. It was an unnerving feeling.

"Misty," Magno cautioned but Misty didn't seem to hear her.

"Great, now no one is listening," BC muttered and the girls giggled a little. It was a big family and even Misty was a part of it now. It was only natural that everyone be concerned for everyone else. What the others didn't really understand was how Misty felt towards this man. She understood what it meant to be alone and an outcast. She hoped she might be able to help him and that was why she was worried about him now. She had only had Meia for so long and it had hurt so much to see Dita and Hibiki. It had just hurt to see everyone so happy all the time but she had learned to hide the hurt. She didn't want this man to have to go through the same thing.

"Come back to us," Misty whispered into his face which was so close she could feel his breath on her face. What a handsome face it was, she thought as she traced a scar on his cheek with her thumb. The man didn't answer his body still trembling slightly. She frowned and for some reason knew that he was hungry, starving in fact. She gazed a little more closely at him and realized that it was true. He was starving but he didn't have the loss of meat on him that most did. That was odd.

"Misty help him," she heard Kahlua say in a tiny voice from next to her. "He helped mom, so help him please?"

Misty smiled down at Kahlua. "I'm gonna try 'kay."

Kahlua nodded and stepped back. Misty tilted his head back slightly and breathed deeply. She didn't know what else to do. Back home it had always worked to bring a boy back to the present when he wasn't paying attention. She ever so slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Author's note: Sorry for the long chapter everyone. It didn't start out to be this long but as you can see it ended up being quite long. Well we're getting closer to finding out a bit more about this mystery man. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Also if anyone wants to know something just ask me. If you want something in the story ask me. Oh and if I decided to give him a romance suggestions are welcome. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing its makes me feel good to know that someone enjoys this.


	4. Ghosts of the Past

Ghosts of the Past

Misty's lips were still pressed so gently to this strange man's. She found the kiss to be enjoyable and didn't want to break it. Even though he didn't really respond, even though he didn't wrap his arms around her in an embrace pulling her closer, and even though he kiss her back she enjoyed it. His lips were so soft compared to the rest of his body, corded with muscle, his skin rough from the elements of countless worlds he had visited. Even the way he acted was hard, how he killed and the expression while doing it. His lips, even his eyes in truth, were a contradiction to all of that roughness.

"Mom what is Misty doing," Kahlua asked her head tilted to the side as if to get a better view of what was going on.

Ezra was at a loss. How did you explain to a four-year old about a kiss, and the meaning behind it? How could what a kiss truly was ever be put into words, it was something that was impossible to truly capture with just words. She finally settled on, "Well Kahlua Misty is trying to help him as you asked. She is hoping to find him."

"Really? How come her lips keep moving against his then? I always thought when you looked for something you looked with your eyes," Kahlua asked innocently. She was just a child after all.

"Well," Ezra started softly as always, her voice never got above soft. "You see she is _talking_ to him, in a very unique way."

"Hmm," Kahlua mused. She always liked learning new things, it was always fun. She had an idea then turning to her mother, "Do you think she could teach me to talk like that. I want to help people too!"

Ezra nearly choked at those words. What was her daughter thinking? She couldn't learn that, at least not right now. She was too young; she was just a young girl. Ezra put a hand to her forehead as she heard laughter. She lifted her gaze and saw Magno laughing with the rest of everyone. Even Belvedere, Amarone, and Celtic. Her face colored and the laughter intensified.

Kahlua was looking around puzzled. Grownups really didn't make any sense that was for sure. She had asked a simple question and everyone laughed. She huffed putting her hands on her hips and watched everyone. Oh well, she thought, she didn't need to learn how to talk like that. Maybe it was just for Misty to know, how to do.

"Captain," Parfet voice sounded and the captain turned her gaze from the stranger and Misty.

"Yes what is it Parfet," Magno asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well umm, you see, I seem to have found something down here in the engine room and I don't know what it is. It has weird symbols on it that I can't read and," she never got to finish as another voice, an engineer came on. "Another screen went black!"

Just then as those last words were uttered by the engineer, the stranger's eyes opened ever so slowly. Something had drawn him back from the world of nightmares he had found himself in. Something or someone he realized looking into the beautiful eyes of a girl. It was the same girl who had brought him his food that day. She had brought him back he knew that. He noticed everyone watching him and despite himself he felt his cheeks grow warm.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized that he was back with them. She realized then that her heartbeat was racing as she looked into his eyes. _Settle down heart,_ she thought to herself. He slowly started to kiss her back though and she felt lighter than air. It was great! He was kissing her back! She then realized where she was and broke the kiss off quickly as she stepped back quickly.

He smiled slightly at her and her cheeks colored. She turned away her hands against her cheeks. How could she have done that with everyone here? True she had done that to Hibiki but it was more of an impulse act. She didn't even know why she had kissed him for sure and then to be caught by him. She felt like a child in a way, and yet . . . when he had kissed her back it had made her feel special.

"Oh, look Misty's blushing," exclaimed Celtic pointing with a smile on her face.

"Oh shut up you," Misty fired back, Q-Chan forming into a heart though without Misty noticing.

Everyone was smiling at her as the engineers came back to them. "Umm is anyone listening," Parfet asked looking at the captain who had her hand on her head.

"Go on Parfet."

"Well, the item is making me quite nervous with the weird symbols that keep shifting. I have an idea of what it might be; it is after all about that size most use for bombs."

The strangers eyes hardened and he looked at Parfet, he learned her name was from the captains slip. "Describe the symbols to me," he demanded.

"Umm captain?"

"Go on Parfet, tell him. He might know something."

"Well the first one is a circle with spikes, now it's a triangle with small circles inside that keep fracturing into smaller half circles, and . . ."

"Get out of there!"

Everyone looked at him frowning. Why was he so excited about the device? What was wrong with him they wondered? "What?"

"I said get out of there now! It is a bomb and one that will go off shortly! Get away and get everyone else away as well," he yelled as he turned to Bart. "Find a planet nearby to land on." How the hell did he know about the weapon he wondered, or what the signs meant?

"Captain," Bart inquired though his gaze was still on BC. The fool didn't know when to leave well enough alone even after so many years.

"Do it," she commanded.

"There is a planet close by Captain. It will take us an hour to get there," Ezra said from her seat her soft voice carrying across the distance.

"Okay head there Bart. Everyone else get prepared for an explosion. Engineering I want you ready to put out any fires that may start as a result of the explosion and if you need help recruit it. Gascogne I want you to find a way to secure the weapons. We can't have those things blowing up inside the Nirvana. Duero prepare sick bay you may have a few more customers. Everyone knows your jobs so get to them," the captain yelled and everyone started to scramble around.

It took no time at all for everyone to make it to their assigned posts, and prepare for the worst. BC was at her station her heart racing along with everyone else's. It seemed no matter what they did they were always fighting, and fighting battles that were not easy to win.

Bart was pushing the Nirvana as hard as he could and the rest of the crew on the bridge were silently cheering him on. They may pick on him but deep down they knew that he was invaluable to the crew.

The stranger wandered back to his cell though went into a different one knowing full well that his wouldn't work without some work. He sat down on the bed and waited. The bars came into existence again and he closed his eyes wondering why he was here and how it was he knew things that he couldn't remember.

Everyone was prepared for the worst when after some time they all heard the explosion, and felt it. The Nirvana was rocked with the impact and the engines were shut down instantly. They had more than enough speed though to make it to the planet. They slowly descended and crashed into the ground, Bart finding it difficult to control the ship at all for a better landing.

The rest of the day was spent helping the wounded and scouting around the ship. None knew where they were but they had found one thing. A city that was devoid of life and had apparently been that way for many years. In truth it seemed that there was little if any intelligent life on the planet and it made the crew nervous.

Gascogne was doing her job and helping out in the machine room. She was also overseeing the weapons making sure none were damaged and any that were, she disposed of personally. "Well it never ends does it? I guess we can be happy for the work though," Gascogne said around the metal piece in her mouth.

Everyone seemed to be busy as night started to fall. Slowly the crew started to drift off into sleep and whatever their dream world had to offer. For most it would be dreams of home and loved ones, dreams that bring happiness. For one lone girl though, Kahlua her dreams quickly became nightmares.

In his cell the stranger lay asleep. BC, Meia, and the others had come to make sure that he was properly secure before they went to their own beds. The problem was he was already asleep when they had arrived. It seemed to them that war, death, and the explosion had affected him little. It was almost as if it was part of a daily routine for him. The others had walked away but Meia had remained for a couple minutes just gazing at the man. _He is kind of handsome_ she thought to herself. _He fought on our behalf, much like Hibiki and the others. Yet here is still a prisoner more so than Hibiki had been after his first fight. We really haven't changed as much as we would like to think._ Meia sighed heavily realizing that the enemy had bested her and that she would need to undergo some more training. Her head dropped as she walked away. She had let everyone down and they had nearly paid with their lives. As she walked back to her room a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"_Akarik," a girl's voice called and Akarik lifted his gaze from the painting he was working on. It was of the sunset as the sun fell below the crest of trees in the distance and how the light haloed his subject, his little sister. "I'm tired can we go now?"_

"_Sure, I just need to put that famous smile of yours on and I will be finished, Lilly," Akarik said as the wind picked up slightly and played with his long hair. His hair was black, and yet half was white, an unusual combination and one that had made him a target as he had grown up. People were always looking for a reason to single someone out and ridicule them, hurt them, and poke fun at them. Akarik had never cared though. He was what he was and he had accepted that fact and his family loved him, as did his fiancé. _

"_Akarik," she whined as she stomped her foot upon seeing him not painting. "Hurry up!"_

"_Alright, alright," placated her as he held his hands out chuckling at his sisters' boredom. She had to always be doing something or she was bored like so many others. Right now he knew she would rather be with her friends than with her brother but she had agreed anyway not wanting to hurt his feelings. He knew that much about her. She was too kind and generous and one day he guessed that was going to get her into trouble._

_He finished his painting and the two of them went home. He sat down on a chair in the living room and smiled at his sister as she ran about the house crying, "I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be so late!"_

_He loved his sister so much. He even remembered when she used to sit with him when she was younger and play with his long hair. She loved it he was like her own living doll. She used to comb it for hours and braid it and do whatever else she wanted to with it. Once she even asked him, "Don't ever let your hair get short okay brother."_

"_For you I'll keep it long how's that."_

"_Great!"_

The stranger awoke with a start his heart beating normally but a tear glistened on his cheek in the dim light. He reached up and brushed it aside frowning. What was that dream he wondered. Was it a message? Was it his past? Was he the man Akarik? Did he have a sister? He curled his hands into fists and placed them against his head trying to force himself to remember. Why couldn't he remember? Was his past that horrible that he had forgotten it completely? He slowly reached back and pulled his long hair forward. It was long, longer than some women's coming down to between his shoulder blades. He sighed heavily pushing his hair back into place and sat looking up at the ceiling. Sleep held nothing but nightmares for him, and in truth he didn't want to face those again. Nightmares and questions. He didn't want to face anything like that, so he decided to stay awake.

He heard tiny footsteps approaching him and he turned his gaze from the ceiling to the person the steps belonged to. He saw the girl, Kahlua coming towards him. She had on a nightgown, carrying her pillow, her blanket and what looked to be a favorite stuffed animal. Her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep though she looked as if she was about ready to collapse from exhaustion. She seemed scared as well and he sighed inwardly.

"Ummmmm," she began.

He smiled kindly at her, "What is it Kahlua?"

"Well umm, see, I . . . can't sleep," she whispered bringing her finger to mouth and nibbling on the tip in nervousness. "Could, ummm, could I stay in here with you," she asked hopefully.

He smiled at her realizing that the day's events had been the cause of nightmares for her. "Nightmares?"

"Yeah," she answered and she seemed ashamed of herself. He felt bad for her.

"Don't feel bad about having nightmares Kahlua. Everyone has them, even I have them," he started as he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He saw her looking at him and knew that she was hoping he would let her stay there with him for the night though he didn't know how that would go over with the crew. Besides how was she going to get into his cell anyway?

"You have them too," she asked her gaze dropping again. "Please let me stay in there with you."

"Why don't you go to your mother I'm sure she can help?"

"Well she is working and I don't want to bother her with something so childish."

"Ah I see well how about one of the others on this ship?"

She shook her head. "No they are all busy sleeping and I didn't want to wake them."

"But you wanted to wake me right?" He asked with a smirk.

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Well ummm, you see, umm yeah." She finished lamely.

He chuckled, "Alright you can sleep in here I don't mind. Just so you know though I don't think everyone is going to like this. Besides I can't let you in so unless you can drop the bars . . ."

She nodded her little head her curls falling into her face. "Okay Parfet taught me everything, mostly cause I was hangin around all the time." She moved to the control panel and entered a few things and the bars dropped. He sighed knowing this was not the smartest thing he had ever done but the girl was persistent, as well as brave for her age.

She walked into the cell and he moved back on the bed to give her room. She climbed up onto the bed with no fear only trust and lay down next to him. She looked around and frowned realizing there was no room for her pillow and so she dropped it on the floor.

The stranger lay back down and continued his gazing at the ceiling. He then felt her head on his chest and her little arm thrown over his chest. Her stuffed animal was squished in-between them and her hair was almost in his face. "I hate nightmares," she confessed yawing.

"Most people do," he said softly. "You know nightmares are just another type of dream. Remember that dreams are great things, keep that in your mind as you fall asleep and you will be fine, and blessed with good dreams. Perhaps in your dreams you are a hero, saving people, or maybe you are in your favorite spot watching whatever you love to watch. Perhaps though you are a princess," at those words he felt her smile and a small giggle escaped her. "Just sleep the nightmares won't come again, I'll keep them at bay."

"Thank you stranger," she said curling up closer to him. He dropped his arms down around her almost protectively. It wasn't long until he felt her breath coming evenly from a deep sleep. Once in a while a snore could be heard and he smiled. At least she was sleeping well, and her nightmares seemed to have not come back.

He lifted his head slightly and looked down at her sleeping form. "So young, and yet so smart. You are so innocent yet though, and I hope you never have to become a hero." He pushed the hair out of her face gently and he too slowly drifted off to sleep.

The stranger awoke before Kahlua. She was still sleeping soundly and gazing at her he wished that he had a daughter. She was so peaceful, he just wished he could sit and watch her all day long.

Ezra though was running around the Nirvana with Meia, Peyoro, Jura, and the rest. They were looking for Kahlua and none of them could get it out of their head the thought that maybe something bad happened to her. BC was searching a different part of the ship, Bart as well, and Duero with the engineers was off in another part.

"Kahlua! Where are you," Ezra cried out tears flowing down her face. It wasn't like her daughter to run off like that. She was always in her bed holding her favorite stuffed animal waiting for Ezra. Kahlua just didn't run off.

Misty was running with Ezra, "I'm sure she is alright Ezra. Maybe she is a sleepwalker."

"No, no, Peyoro 2 doesn't sleep walk. Where are you Peyoro 2," Peyoro yelled floating with them. He was at wits end if a robot could have wits. It was debatable if Peyoro had any.

"That not her name, its Kahlua," Ezra yelled at Peyoro out of instinct and annoyance.

"I have an idea," Meia spoke up from where she was running next to Jura, and Barnette.

"What's that Meia," Jura asked as they slowly came to a stop.

"Do you suppose she had a nightmare after all that happened? Maybe she went in search of a place she felt safe. Does anyone know of a place like that," Meia asked. Meia knew that she herself had, had an unpleasant dream thanks to those creatures. She could only imagine what Kahlua must have had for dreams.

Everyone started to think but none could come up with anywhere on the ship if she wasn't with any of them. "I don't know," Ezra cried and her shoulder shook with sobs. Misty wrapped her arms around her gently.

"It's okay Ezra. She wouldn't have left the ship we know that much. She is too smart for that and she . . . wait a minute. She seemed to really like our prisoner."

Everyone's eyes flew open at that. Misty was right it had seemed that Kahlua had taken a shine to the strange man. Maybe just maybe Kahlua was there and all their spirits lifted as they ran to the brig. It took them no time to reach the brig and they rounded the corner running into the room, and they stopped panting.

The sight that greeted them as they entered was a bit unnerving to them and yet they weren't scared at all. Kahlua was in the bed with the strange man and he had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Her head was resting on his chest and she was covered with her favorite pink blanket that had little white bunnies on it.

"KAHLUA," Ezra cried out. Kahlua stirred slightly but kept on sleeping.

"She is sleeping still. She had a rough night dealing with her nightmares," the stranger said calmly.

"She is alright then," Meia said moving into the front taking command.

"Indeed she is lady. She came to me because she didn't want to wake any of you, and bother you."

"How did she get in there?"

"She opened the cell."

"Fine then, we will take her back to her bed now," Meia said businesslike.

Just then Kahlua started to stir. She sat up slowly on the bed and rubbed her eyes trying to clear the sleep away. "Mornin everyone," she sleepily greeted.

"Kahlua what were you thinking! What if he had hurt you, what if he had," Ezra couldn't finish, as fresh sobs rocked her.

Kahlua's face fell. "Sorry mom, I just didn't want to disturb anyone else, and he has such a kind face," Kahlua said smiling up at the stranger and giving him a hug. Misty smiled understanding more than the others. She understood that in a way this man had taken on the role of a father to Kahlua even though none of the others understood that.

"I am sorry for my actions, I should have known better. A prisoner shouldn't be allowed to interact with the crew or their families. I know better but, it was nice to be needed," he said smiling sadly.

Kahlua released him and smiled one last time as she slid off his bed and grabbed her stuff. "Kiss my penguin bye," she asked holding up her stuffed animal.

"Sure," he answered her with a smile and chuckle. He bent forward and kissed the stuffed animal. "Bye penguin. Bye Kahlua."

"Bye stranger," she called as she bounded up to her mother so full of youthful exuberance. Children always had more energy than they needed and never knew what to do with it.

"Have a good day Kahlua," he said laying back down with his arm on his forehead.

Kahlua along with Ezra, Jura, and Barnette went on their way Ezra holding tightly to Kahlua. Jura and Barnette were arguing about whether or not they should punish the man for his transgression. Barnette of course had changed but there was still a bit of her old self still evident. Every now and then she felt that the problems she saw on the Nirvana were the problem of the men.

Jura though argued that everyone had problems and you couldn't be around the same people day in and day out without some problems from time to time. She had changed as well and she really did want to make a baby with a man. She had found out as had most of the women that living with men wasn't impossible it was just extremely difficult. Men were so different, and overbearing, and pushy, and idiotic. Men didn't really like to talk all that much with a woman, and when they did it seemed that it was more of a chore than anything else. Men couldn't even really listen that well but everyone was still learning. She wondered if things would change later. She sighed heavily at Barnette as she took Barnettes' hand and they walked off together. "Oh come on and let it go already," she chided Barnette whose cheeks flushed with embarrassment, as she realized that she had been ranting once again.

The stranger knew that there were still a couple there and so he turned his gaze to look at them. A moved forward and keyed in the code and the bars came into existence again. He smiled at her, "Thanks I feel much safer now."

She just gazed at him. "This is for your own good. Right now we don't know much about you and it is better for everyone if we keep you here." Meia was sorry for doing it though. She felt that this man was in a way a bit like Hibiki. He was a protector, she just felt it.

"I suppose you are right," he paused for a moment. "Can I at least have your names? I would like to know who it is that is looking out for me."

Meia and Misty were both surprised by that statement. "Umm, sure," Misty said her voice holding excitement. "I'm Misty, and this is my big sister Meia."

Meia rocked back slightly by Misty's boldness, and the fact that she still called her big sister. It didn't bother Meia but to tell this man that he would assume they were really sisters.

"Well it is a pleasure to actually meet you now even though our relationship is still a bit shaky, with me being a prisoner and all." He smiled at them though to take the sting out of the words. "I wish I had a name to give you but I don't. I don't remember by name or anything else really." He paused for a moment then his eyes downcast but when he looked up any trace of sadness they had seen had vanished. "Misty huh? You're the one with the lips that taste slightly of sugar?"

She blushed furiously at that statement though Meia smiled. It was kind of nice to see Misty blush. She was normally so different. Nothing seemed to faze her about men and women and how they interacted. Meia hid her smile behind and cough and Misty turned on Meia. "Hey what are you giggling at," she accused.

"Nothing," Meia said stoically.

"Well ladies perhaps I will be allowed to walk amongst the crew later. I promise I will not do anything to harm anyone."

Meia paused for moment thinking. "I shall speak to the captain, maybe she will let you at least eat in the cafeteria."

The stranger bowed his head in acknowledgement of her statement. He knew that was going for on his behalf. "I thank you Meia. Not many would do that for a stranger. I shall keep my promise."

She nodded. "Come on Misty. We need to speak to the captain, and find out how long we shall be on this planet."

"Bye," Misty said waving over her shoulder as she walked out of the room with Meia.

"Bye lovely ladies," he whispered watching them go.

The rest of the day passed swiftly for the stranger. He went though what exercises he could just to help pass the time. Meia had come and gone telling him that he was allowed to eat with everyone else but for the moment that was all. He had thanked her and she had left to go about her business. Before she had left she had told him it would be a week before they could leave at the earliest.

The stranger was sitting with his back to the wall and his eyes half-closed when he heard footfalls approaching. He waited knowing that they were a ways off. Slowly they came closer and he could tell by how they sounded that the person was unhappy as it sounded as though the feet were being drug slightly before each step.

It was starting to get late and he figured most were getting some sleep except those on guard duty and those that had their jobs late at night. Some of the bridge crew, and an officer of some kind usually. How he knew that he wasn't sure but once again he knew things. He just wished how he knew so much about battle and protocol within a military.

He watched through lidded eyes and saw the long red haired girl enter. She was almost dragging her feet and her eyes were haunted. He had heard her the day before during the battle and she had such a soft kind voice. She had tried to protect him and for that he was thankful. He reached up as she entered and felt his face where the claw marks had been. He sighed heavily to himself and wondered what he was. Those claw marks and his other wounds had all healed about an hour ago. Meia hadn't seen it and he hadn't known he would heal like that. All he knew was that he was different. He was strong and fast, with excellent senses and he could heal.

Dita had been in her room by herself. She hadn't slept the night before and it now showed with dark rings under her eyes, and the way she moved. She had been thinking about killing that creature. She had never killed anything before that was intelligent. It was like killing a person. She was having a really hard time dealing with it, because the mere thought of it made her sick. She hadn't been able to keep any food down since she had killed it. She had thrown up when she had been out of everyone's sight.

She had spent the whole day trying to get the image of the knife buried in the creatures back out of her mind. She had tried to forget about the blood and how warm it had felt on her hand. She had tried to forget the feel of the knife as it had sliced the flesh of the Slythik. She hadn't been able to forget and every time she closed her eyes the image was right there. It was driving her nuts.

The only person that she could think of to talk to was the stranger. He had thought to talk to the captain, or Hibiki, or Duero, or even Meia but she knew that they couldn't help. She figured that none of them had ever killed anyone before. She knew that Hibiki had, had a hard time dealing with Siran's death. She was the girl from Milanis, and had died when the earth harvesters had attacked. Hibiki had been right there and he had told Dita about it and how tough it had been for him. That had been one of the things they had talked about when he had first kept his promise and visited her room. Now though she didn't think she could talk to him about how she felt because she didn't know how he would react and even if he would be able to help her. She had tried to talk to him but he hadn't seemed all that interested, and hadn't been helpful with what little they had talked about. She was left with only the stranger.

She had followed her feet looking at only them and soon she realized where she was and slowly lifted her gaze to look at him. He was watching her and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "What is your name young lady," gently came his voice.

"Dita," she answered barely audible. Her gaze wavered and she looked away from him.

"Dita," he smiled. "Tell me what you are doing here. I know you want to ask me something."

She kicked at the floor lightly with her hands behind her back and her gaze traveled back to him. "Umm, well, you see I haven't been able to sleep."

"I can tell. Tell me what the problem is Dita."

"I, I keep having nightmares," she rushed out before she lost her courage.

He breathed deeply and let the breath out slowly. "I think I can guess why," he told her slowly. "It is because you killed the Slythik isn't it?"

She nodded her head, her red hair bouncing and he was surprised he hadn't really thought about the cloths that they all wore before. Dita was wearing a skirt that was quite short, and so had Misty. Meia had been wearing a skin tight outfit and he wondered why all the women were wearing cloths that showed their bodies off to the absolute best.

"I thought so."

"I never killed anyone, or anything near human before," she said softly a tear glistening in the dim light. "I feel sick about what I did. I . . ." she couldn't finish.

"I think I can understand. I don't remember my first kill but I know that it was a long time ago. The only reason I know that is because of how easily I killed the Slythiks."

"How can you get to where it doesn't hurt, where it doesn't hurt to kill," she asked him almost pleading.

He was taken aback by that statement. He had never thought about that, and he wasn't sure he wanted to answer that. Slowly though words started to come to him and he knew they were from a time before, a time he couldn't remember. "Let me tell you this Dita. Please listen to me. Don't ever let it stop hurting. When it stops hurting is when you have lost your humanity. I can tell Dita that you are a kind person, an unbelievably kind person. I know that from seeing you with that man and how you acted with everyone. For you losing that kindness would be terrible. I don't want that for you; don't ever get to the point where killing is just an exercise."

She frowned at him surprised by his words. She had honestly thought he would tell her how he did it. She thought he would tell her how you killed with no remorse, to protect your friends. She wanted that and yet she didn't. She didn't know what she wanted she realized dropping her head. "But I don't want it to hurt."

"No one does, at least now one that is really human. Think about the word human and what that word belongs to. It is a part of the word humanity, and humanity is something you have in abundance don't you?"

She nodded not understanding. "To be human is to be humane. It means to care for others, to think about what you do and what you might do. Keep your humanity for when you lose it you are little more than a tool of death," he told her knowing his words to be true in way.

"Are you still human," she asked before she could stop herself.

"I'm not sure. Killing them didn't affect me like it did you and yet in truth I didn't think twice about it. For me it was like killing an annoying bug, and yet deep down I feel that I despise the killing."

"So how do I deal with it?"

"The only thing I can say is you need to accept the fact that you did kill that creature. You can't change that so dwelling on the past isn't necessary. You should think about your future. Do you want to kill again? Will you kill again if forced to? Do you like it? I hope you always hate the killing. Let someone you love comfort you. Dealing with killing is hard though I won't lie. It is more you dealing with yourself and your actions than anything else. I really can't explain it. I know though that if you can't deal with it, it's going to eat you up inside. You are going to need to let it out and talking to me is the first step. Maybe it's the only step you will need."

"What if that creature had a family though?"

"What if he did? You were fighting for your life, and the lives of your friends. Aren't they important enough to fight for? Here let me tell you this. If you hadn't fought back I might have died. I know that isn't enough but let me finish," he said forestalling her words. "They would have captured or killed everyone on this ship. Those that they didn't kill would have been sold into slavery. That would be worse than death for you women trust me on that. You would have been sold to the highest bidder, usually a man who had a harem of women. You would have been a toy to him to play with at his leisure. You would have also been used for breeding depending on who bought you. That would have been your job having child after child and having those children sent to their deaths as they grew to fight in a war. There were other worse buyers as well trust me," he said his eyes far away. He knew his words were true and he knew he had seen it but he didn't remember much more than that.

"I never thought of it like that," she said.

"Killing is a part of life as well," he explained. "I won't tell you not to feel bad, but don't make yourself sick. Don't dwell on it so much. Understand that it is necessary sometimes. Understand that you don't have to like it, but know that there are those who like to kill. I know it is hard, I know it makes you sick, but hopefully you never have reason to kill again."

"How do you do it? How do you kill all of them with your hands like that watching them die, watching the light fade from their eyes and watching them take their last breath?"

He sighed. "I don't know," he said putting his head back against the wall. "I wish I remembered but I don't."

"That must be hard," she said sitting down with her back to the wall and closing her eyes. Being in his presence seemed to calm her a bit. She was so tired . . . she thought as her eyes grew heavy.

"Just sleep Dita. Don't ever like the killing that is really the only real advice I can give," he said. She nodded and then he just started talking in a droning voice. She never really heard anything else he said as his words seemed to make her even more tired and she fell asleep with his voice still holding her in its gentle caress.

"That young man is interesting isn't he BC."

"Yes Captain," BC responded as they both watched the conversation between Dita and the stranger. "I don't really know what to think of him."

"Hmm, I find him to my liking. His words made sense. He did his best to explain things to her, and explaining killing to an innocent like Dita isn't easy. I think he did a good job though, and I think that she will understand it after a good night's sleep."

"I agree. He was right telling her what he did. Killing is hard to deal with but the best thing is to never enjoy it."

"I think she will be just fine now. I also think we don't have to worry too much about him. Send him out with the group that goes exploring. He might be of help to them just make sure you don't give him a weapon just yet," the captain said yawing. "Now I'm going to bed BC, goodnight."

"Goodnight captain," BC said as the captain hobbled away. BC really didn't know what to think of this man and his effect on the crew. He wasn't disruptive and yet many of them seemed to be drawn to him. She didn't understand it.

"_Why don't you want to become a soldier like everyone else," Victoria demanded of him._

"_It's because I don't want to be just like everyone else, honey. We have more than enough soldiers, more than enough people who like the fighting and the killing. It is a good profession don't get me wrong but it isn't for me," the man said taking the woman in his arms. _

_She was his wife, Victoria, a woman more beautiful than any he had ever encountered. He loved her with his entire being, loved every part of her. Her long red hair, pale skin, sparkling green eyes that always seemed to hold a bit of hardness, and amusement, and the way she giggled. He loved everything from the way she moved to the way she flipped her hair with her hand when she grew irritated with him as she did now. The hair flipped and caught him in the face. He grinned down at her._

"_Akarik, why do you want to be a normal man so much?"_

"_Because there are no wars to be fought love. What is the use in learning a trade that I will never use? I would rather help people, and bring them happiness than end their lives."_

"_Your friend is more of a man than you. He is willing to do what is necessary. He is willing to be a real man," she shouted turning her back to him. Her breathing was heavy and her anger radiated off her in waves. Akarik could feel it and yet, he didn't really understand his new wife at all. _

"_Maybe I can learn to fight, to defend," he said softly and she spun around a smile on her face. A smile of triumph that, said she had won a battle and that she was happy. _

"_Great I will sign you up myself. You will learn how to fight with a sword, with your hands, with whatever right? For me?"_

_He nodded his head slowly. He felt dead at the moment, like he wasn't himself anymore. His mother had informed him that Victoria was not the woman for him and yet like a fool he hadn't listened. He wasn't agreeing with his mother but he was at least starting to wonder. Why did she want to change him so bad? Why did she want to hurt him? Why? He was lightheaded and fell back onto the couch as she skipped out of the room like a little girl._

The stranger awoke with a start his breathing heavy. "What are these? Are they my memories? Do I want to remember them," he asked himself as he felt the wedding ring on his left index finger. He sighed wishing he could get some sleep but it was getting worse and worse as things started to swirl back into his mind bouncing around with no rhyme or reason. His visions left him with more questions than answers.

He turned his gaze from his hands to Dita who was fast asleep. He smiled at her form. "At least someone can get some sleep. I hope I was able to help you," he whispered and wished he could run his hands through those long red locks.

The next morning Dita awoke with her neck hurting from how she had slept the night away. "Oww," she whined rubbing her neck hoping to get the crick out of it.

"That is not the most comfortable position to sleep in. I know from experience," he said smiling at her and chuckling slightly.

"Not funny," Dita retorted.

"No I don't suppose it is. I remember the pain of sleeping like that."

She frowned at him and then brightened. "Since I'm here I might as well let you out so you can go eat."

"Sounds good I'm starving."

She moved forward and punched in the number to power down the bars. Together then they walked to the cafeteria. During the walk the stranger started to wonder. He really wanted to know who he was. He wanted to know about his past and yet he was almost scared to learn of it. He knew he could kill and he was good at it. He wasn't so sure he wanted to remember how he had gotten that way.

Dita walked slightly ahead of him and his gaze was drawn to her fiery red hair. It hadn't been like the woman's in his dream. No that woman Victoria had had blood red hair. It had been unnerving. His gaze traveled down her back and lingered on the sway of her hips for a moment. He was a man after all and as far as he knew there were very few men who could resist a woman's charms.

The stranger was all too aware that Dita was attractive as were most of the women on the ship he had encountered. He shrugged his shoulders though as they entered the cafeteria and went to sit down. He noticed that they were the only ones in there and he turned a questioning gaze to Dita.

"Oh it's because Meia and the others are getting ready to go scouting. I am supposed to go to so I better eat quickly."

"Don't eat too fast because if you do then you will feel sick," he said softly. She turned her gaze to him and smiled, with a slight giggle. "What?"

"Nothing. Well in truth you are nothing like Mr. Alien."

"How so?"

"Well you are quiet when you talk and he always gets so excited and starts to yell a lot. I don't mind though I just like being with him. He is short and you are tall, and well you just act so different. I don't know how to explain it but I see it," she said as she sat down a plate of food in front of him and sat down next to him with her own.

"Is that a bad thing being different," he asked wondering if this girl would give him the answer that the woman in his dream had.

"No," she cheerfully replied. "There is nothing wrong with it. It would be boring if everyone was the same."

"I guess you are right," he answered.

Dita started to eat her breakfast eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice. She was eating quite a bit and the stranger wondered how someone so small could eat so much. He started to eat and felt the rumble in his stomach followed by the cramps that he had been feeling for the past couple days. He was starting to worry not understanding why he couldn't satisfy his hunger.

He ate in silence though Dita continued to chatter on. He didn't mind, he was good at listening. He liked to listen it taught you a lot about people. If you didn't listen you didn't learn, he had found. This girl Dita he found himself liking. She had such a pretty voice and she didn't mind talking. He was enjoying just sitting there and listening to her rattle on about Mr. Alien and her other friends and about the shape of the ship and other such things.

In no time they were done eating even him and the two of them went to the briefing room to meet up with Meia, Jura, Barnette, Hibiki, Misty, and Gascogne. The last two were volunteers. Misty wasn't needed on the bridge with the ship down and she wanted to see this planet. It had seemed so beautiful and she wanted to experience it firsthand.

The briefing was quick, but the stranger didn't even hear it. He was lost to another memory. _Akarik sat in his house scared. He had learned at his wife's request how to fight but he didn't want to fight. Hew as scared he had to admit. He had been given orders to take up a weapon and defend their world but he couldn't. His limbs wouldn't obey his will. He was like a child in how helpless he felt. He hoped he wouldn't need to move because he didn't think he could. He had been informed that it was only a strike team to test their defensiveness but he was still scared._

_Just then the door burst open and standing there was a creature out of a nightmare. It was a walking lizard with bony extrusions, and carrying a large axe. The axe was bloodied and it had flesh stuck in its teeth from where it had bit someone earlier. "Another one," it breathed and laughed. _

_It charged but Akarik brought his weapon up and stabbed it in the chest. The blood trailed down the blade and dripped down onto the floor. Some of the blood stained Akariks hand and he yanked the blade free. The creature fell to the floor dead. _

"_What have I done," he whispered and brought his hand to his face. He felt the sticky wetness of blood on his face and yanked his hand away. He tried to wipe the blood off hand but it wouldn't come off so without thinking he licked the blood from his hand just to get the sight away._

_He wondered if Victoria was alright but he didn't have time to think about that as he ran from the house and away into the woods. He thought he could hide there. He knew that he was being a coward but he couldn't help it. He wondered if his mother was alright but she was in a different city with his family on a trip to see her family. _

_He ran through the woods the trees slapping at his face. He pushed them out of the way but then he heard footsteps behind him. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest and so he ran faster ducking around trees and boulders, whatever got in his way. It was when he came to a cliff and stopped unable to cross it._

He was brought back to the present by a soft touch on his arm. Misty was standing there looking at him with concern evident in her eyes. "Are you okay? Maybe you shouldn't come."

"No I am fine, I was just . . . thinking."

"If you are sure," she said glad that he was still coming. She had volunteered for the reason to see the land but also because she had heard he was going to. She wanted to learn more about him and see just what kind of man he was. She sighed inwardly glad, that he was still going.

The team was off having already gotten their gear ahead of time. They removed the handcuffs from the stranger and let him walk where he wanted as long as he was in sight. He smiled at that understanding that you couldn't let your prisoner out of your sight.

They disembarked from the ship and the first thing that he did was look at the weapons that he could see. He noticed that Meia wasn't carrying a weapon and neither were Misty, and Gascogne. He had been introduced to them all at the briefing so he felt comfortable using their names. Of them all he saw that Hibiki had a gun of some sort, Barnette was using old out-dated weapons with real ammunition. He smiled at that remembering that he had to learn to use those things, though he thought them quite unfair, and uncivilized. Jura had a sword which surprised him slightly but not overmuch. She was slim and elegant much like her choice in a weapon. Her sword was meticulously cared for he could tell and he knew that she went into as much work on herself.

They walked for awhile marveling at the trees and the countryside. Everything seemed to be devoid of any signs of life. There were no people and few animals. What few animals there were scampered away at the sight of the humans intruding upon such a peaceful area. More than one deer bounded away with its tail held high as to say, "Idiots."

Their steps carried them up a hill and what they saw on the other side made them all pause in wonder. Lying on the other side of the hill was what used to be a city. Now though it was little more than a shell of its former glory. There were few buildings left standing and those were made of stone not wood or metal. The metal buildings seemed to have melted in on themselves, and they seemed sad and the group wondered about the tale they could tell.

The stone buildings were starting to topple for lack of care and upkeep. There were vines growing around some of the buildings and trees growing through others. There were skeletons littering the streets some with crushed skulls and others broken bones. Obviously there had been a battle fought here but it was forgotten now. Forgotten except for one person who now collapsed to the ground holding his head. He screamed out loud, "NOOOO!"

In that moment it was as if a dam had broken in his head and the memories that he hadn't been able to access came tumbling out each striving to b the first remembered. They cluttered his mind and he fell to his stomach in pain as he remembered things that he wished that he didn't.

Misty and the others jumped when they heard him scream and then they turned to look at him. "What's wrong with him?" Misty asked concerned.

"I think he is remembering," Gascogne solemnly answered. They could do nothing but wait for him to come back to them and then maybe they could ask him a few questions. Misty and Meia though felt bad for him. Misty because she was so kind, and Meia because she . . . well she wasn't sure why.

Authors note: Okay sorry for the wait everyone. Also this chapter is a bit slow sorry about that as well but it will get better I assure you. Well we have seen a glimpse of his past and I hope it was worth the wait. I used this as a building chapter and I hope no one holds that against the story.  Thanks for all the reviews everyone. They really mean a lot.  As always let me know what you think and what you would like to see. I am glad to have such readers, and reviewers.


	5. Life's Trials

A Life Shattered then Reborn

The Slythik commander paced back and forth across the bridge his hands clasped behind him. How was it that a simple human had bested his insertion team? That team had been one of the best he'd ever had the privilege to command. One little human had bested them though.

He sighed and continued to pace, his underlings avoiding him at all costs. They knew the mood he was in. They had seen it from time to time and none wanted to cross him right now. Not a one of them was ready to die and die they would if any of them so much as looked at him wrong.

"Those damn humansss," he growled slamming a fist down on a console making it beep at him in protest to the rough treatment. "I wonder if the earthlingsss have been creating a new weapon. Maybe he is a research project of thiersss. I wonder if perhaps they haven't managed to tap more power of themselves like the mind power that they have unlocked," he mused more to himself than to any of his shipmates. "I know the humansss of earth have the ability to use telekinesis, one did on that boy during their war. I had watched that war with interesssst. Too bad earth didn't harm the forces of thossse planetsss more, and then we could have enssslaved them all."

"SSir what should our men do on that planet?"

His gaze whipped around to gaze at the insubordinate fool who had broken his musings, "Kill them of courssse." The statement was said so simply that the others couldn't believe they hadn't thought of it.

"Yesss," the soldier said saluting and turning to the console to relay the orders down to the planet.

"Yes little human what are you? You are human, but more than human, I know that much. Maybe I can dissect you and find out yesss?"

_Akarik stood on the cliff when the footsteps sounded behind him. He turned around and gazed at the man who started to walk slowly towards him. "Well my friend it seems you are truly a coward. My, your wife was right."_

"_Gray what are you doing out here," Akarik asked his voice trembling._

"_I am here to put an end you you're whining, and your indecisiveness. I am here to make your wife a widow so that she can have a better man than you, you worthless piece of human trash."_

_Akarik was stunned by what his friend was saying. He stood there unable to move his feet rooted. He couldn't bring himself to believe that his friend wanted him dead when there were other enemies out there. He just couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. What was worse though was the last thing he had said, about his wife, his beautiful wife, whom he had given so much up for. How could she want him dead?_

"_Why," he managed to mumble as the words his friend had spoken sank in._

"_Because you can't be what I need. You can't be the father of my children," a voice he knew well echoed behind him. _

"_My love," he started but was silenced with a knife embedded in his back. He screamed in pain and twisted around to look at her. She had a look of satisfaction on her face and a slight smile dancing on that perfect face._

_He stumbled away from them and bumped into a tree, the only thing that kept him from falling to his death. "What's the problem? A real man wouldn't cry out like that from such a minor wound," Gray taunted as he wrapped his arms around Akarik's wife. "You know the two of us have been lovers for awhile now." _

_Those words hurt Akarik more than any knife wound could have. What he saw next though was even worse. Gray took his wife Victoria into an embrace, a lover's embrace and kissed her hungrily. She responded in a way that she never had with Akarik. Her arms tightened around Gray pulling him into her. The kiss was passionate, not cold as when she had kissed Akarik. It was then he realized that she had never loved him. She had only done her duty and married him to satisfy her parents.  
_

_The kiss ended and she turned her gaze back to her husband. "Well I haven't been wanted like that ever in your presence. You never wanted me so . . . animalistic like. You never showed such passion in relation to me, only to your damn work! It was nice to be wanted so much. It was nice to know that I had something to give," she said but her words rang false on Akarik's ears._

_He slowly pushed himself away from the tree. His face was burning with anger, shame, and hate. How could she do that to him? How could she say such things to him, after all he had done for her? How could she . . . . He shook his head slowly as a tear gathered and fell down his cheek. _

"_Oh look the coward is crying," Gray taunted yet again._

_What the two of them had done, the kissing and telling him they were lovers. They might as well have ripped his heart from his chest and stomped on it. That is what it felt like to him anyway. He had never been in more pain nor had he ever felt hate like he did at that moment._

_He charged, but more accurately he stumbled forward. The knife twisted in his back and he fell face first into the grass. How soft it was he thought as he saw his friend and wife approach. She bent down slowly and ran her index finger down his spine slowly to the knife embedded in his back. She flicked the knife causing him to grit his teeth against the pain. He decided he wouldn't cry out. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. The traitors didn't deserve to get any pleasure from him._

_She rolled him over onto his back then and he looked up into her eyes, those very eyes that he used to be able to lose himself in. Her eyes that he had fallen in love with but that were now filled with malice. "I loved you more than anything. I gave up everything for you," he choked out. Blood trailed down the side of his mouth then and he was finding it a little more difficult to breath, now that he was on his back and the knife was putting pressure on his lungs. Luckily it seemed the knife had missed any vitals._

"_My poor lover, I am sorry," she whispered to him her face inches from his. "I did love you to start with but then I wanted more and more. You weren't ambitious enough for me. I'm sorry," and with those words she kissed him one last time. It was a kiss that held more passion than he had ever felt from her before. It was a kiss that said goodbye with its intensity, and hunger. "Goodbye," she said and then rolled him off the cliff with the help of Gray his best friend. His last vision of them was the two of them watching him falling to his doom, holding hands and then embracing in a kiss. _

"_Victoria, my love," he whispered as he fell, he hoped he didn't live. There was no life without his wife. _

Misty was at the strangers side in a moment. "What is it, what's wrong," she frantically asked. He had his hands covering his ears and most of his face. He face was against the ground and he was rocking back and forth slightly.

"I think that perhaps we should return him to the Nirvana," Meia reasoned.

"No he will be fine," Misty said.

"I don't know," Jura agreed with Meia, while running her hand through her long golden locks.

"Aw who the hell cares what's wrong with him," Hibiki proclaimed. "We are here for a reason. Let's leave him and go do what we were told to."

"Hibiki," Dita reprimanded. "How could you say that? He helped us, and you just want to leave him when he needs us?" Her gaze was slightly hurt that the man she loved would act so. Her face fell filled with sorrow for herself and Hibiki.

Hibiki put his hand behind his head and smiled slowly, uneasily. "Huh, well you know I was just kidding. Of course we'll help him." Hibiki didn't want to admit it but in truth he wasn't so sure he liked this new man. He was different, and it seemed everyone was taking a shine to him rather quickly. Meia even liked him a little Hibiki noticed. She hadn't liked him for close to half their trip back to Tarak, Majere space all those years ago.

He knew he was being childish and yet it was so hard not to dislike the man. He also didn't want to admit it but he was jealous. He was jealous of this man because he had spent the night with Dita. True the man had been in a cell but that didn't change the fact that they had spent the night together and then ate breakfast together. Hibiki was learning to trust people though and he trusted Dita more than anyone. He would trust her and her judgment with this man.

He stood up quickly then scaring Misty who tumbled back falling onto her butt. "Ouch," she complained rubbing her rump.

"Sorry," the stranger said sheepishly. He offered her his hand. She sat looking at it for a moment and then reached up taking it. His hands were rough and calloused but his touch was so soft and gentle. It was amazing how gentle he could be she thought as he helped her to her feet.

He turned his gaze to everyone, all the people off that ship and spoke, "My name Akarik Viralaeil. I remember now. I am sorry to have worried you." His last words were directed at Misty who blushed realizing that he was still holding her hand gently.

"All right we got your name now lets go do what we came here to do and that is explore eh," Gascogne prompted everyone. "All right you two break it up we got a job to do," she directed this to Akarik and Misty. Misty jerked her hand away from him as though she were burned but felt bad immediately after pulling her hand away.

Gascogne didn't know what to think of this man. He was different that was for sure. He was strong and yet soft. He was hard as steel, yet as light as a feather from time to time. He was calm almost always. She was curious that was for sure and she wanted to learn more about him. He was definitely going to add another dimension to the ship she knew that right away. She saw how Misty looked at him. It was different than the way she had looked at Hibiki when she had been chasing him around. The look in her eyes was closer to the one Dita had when she was around Hibiki.

Gascogne smiled slightly at the girls. Even Meia was a little different around the man. She wasn't like Misty or Dita but then, Meia was always one to follow orders, hide your emotions, and just be a regular tough ass. That was Meia yet ever so briefly Gascogne had seen a flicker of something cross Meia's face when Akarik had been in pain.

Jura watched the man and she wished that just once she could convince a man to make a baby with her. She wanted a baby so bad, and she wanted to be the first from Majere to make a baby with a man. It was her goal, her one thing that she wanted to accomplish. Men though were fools and as of yet she had only come across a few possible candidates. She thought that perhaps she might be able to convince this new man. At that thought a smile came to her face.

Barnette noticed the sly smile on Jura's face, and her own face soured. Jura had someone who loved her completely but it just didn't seem to be enough for her. Barnette loved Jura, she would admit to herself at least if not to anyone else. She wished she was a man just once so that she could make Jura happy. She wished that she could give Jura the baby that she so wanted. Barnette ground her teeth in frustration and anger, her brow twitching in irritation.

They started down the hill though Akarik took the lead. It was then that the rest of them noticed that all his wounds were healed. "How," Misty wondered aloud. Meia and the rest turned their gaze to Misty. Meia raised her eyebrow in a question. Misty gestured to Akarik. "His wounds are all gone," she explained in wonder.

"You're right," Meia said after a quick look over him. For some reason though, her eyes lingered on his shoulders and his profile as he walked in front of them. He was handsome she decided and then shook her head to herself. _Stop thinking of such things Meia, _she berated herself.

It was amazing they all decided. No one had ever seen a person heal so fast. The weird part was that none of them had really noticed. Then again they hadn't been around him that much and so missing something like could be considered natural. Meia though hated the fact that she had missed it. She prided herself on always noticing things, and yet she had missed this man healing. Maybe Duero had healed him and she mouthed as much to the others. They all shrugged almost as one, the gesture bringing a small chuckle from Meia. The others all smiled to as they continued on their way.

They followed him down into the city and he picked his way through the rubble carefully. They watched him walk through it all gazing left and right his hand trailing over stones and hunks of metal. It was as if he was in a daze and he didn't even remember them being there.

"So many dead for no reason," he whispered glancing around. Misty felt sorry him. She knew what he was going through. She knew and yet she wasn't sure how to help him. She wanted to help him but she just wasn't sure how. Her eyes were filled with sadness as she watched him and her gaze trailed down to look at the ground.

"Eww, this place is so dirty," Jura complained as she stepped in something that crushed under her foot. She glanced down and screamed as she stumbled back, tripping over something else and falling against a large stone that had been used as a base for a house or some other building. She kicked her feet to push away what she had seen and Barnette came over.

"Here Jura, gimme your hand." With Barnette's help Jura regained her feet but she was still a little scared by what she had seen and she started to glance around. She was looking for something and then she noticed it. They were laying everywhere, some in the road, while others were crushed underneath hunks of stone.

Skeletons lay strewn about the city. They were all that remained of the former inhabitants of the city. Jura had stepped on, and crushed the skull of one these skeletons. It had been a shock to her as she had never seen anything like it. All those dead she just couldn't imagine it.

None of them could as they all started to glance around. So many dead . . . Misty thought shaking her head. How could anyone want to kill so many people? She didn't know what to think in truth. She was at a loss for words. Hibiki and Dita held onto each other his grip firm on Dita's hand lending her strength as tears threatened to come unbidden to her eyes.

Even Gascogne was affected. She looked around and felt the stirrings of a deep sadness. She remembered her sister and how she had felt at her death. She didn't know how anyone could feel about the destruction of their world, of course she wondered if anyone from this world was still alive.

Meia was stunned too. She looked around a little more closely and saw that some of the skeletons were of children while others were of babies. It seemed that no one was spared when the enemy had came calling whoever they were. "This is horrible," Dita whispered and everyone glanced at her. Her cheeks colored realizing she had broken the silence. A silence she now realized maybe she shouldn't have.

"Yes it was," Akarik said as he picked his way through the remnants of the city.

"Split up everyone and start searching for anything that we may be able to use," Meia commanded falling into her role as leader naturally now that the uncomfortable silence had been broke.

Everyone went off in different directions. Dita and Hibiki side by side he lending her strength. She had seemed so fragile lately he thought as he looked at her next to him. She was so nice and caring but she had seen so much lately that he wasn't sure how she was handling it. He was finding it hard to handle it all and he at least thought of himself as slightly stronger than most. He wanted to protect her always and he reached up and brushed the hair away from her cheek. She turned to look at him slowly and she smiled. "Don't worry Dita, we're going to be fine," he assured her and smiled.

She nodded her head and giggled slightly, "I know. I have you to protect me," she whispered as she moved in close and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

His own cheeks flushed and he glanced around quickly making sure no one saw. "Hey I though we had agreed not to do that where people can see," he admonished her with a smile. He liked it he had to admit though. It had taken him a while to realize that she wasn't trying to kill him when she did that and after he had gotten over the initial shock of their first kiss he found that he enjoyed it. He enjoyed Dita's company even though from time to time she annoyed the hell out of him.

Dita in turn loved him as much as she could love him. She had never felt like she did when she was around Hibiki. She felt whole, and that was a good feeling. She was glad that he had come to feel the same way about her and had admitted it to her. He had been a little slow to come around to his feelings but then she had realized that most men were a little slow.

Gascogne went with Jura and Barnette mostly to keep the two of them out of trouble. Jura had a way of cracking under pressure and if they came across anything Gascogne wanted to be there in order to keep Jura in line. She felt that she could keep the hot headed Barnette from doing anything brash, and keep Jura from freezing. Gascogne hoped though that it didn't come to that. She hoped that they found something useful and made it back to the Nirvana in one piece.

Akarik went off with Meia and Misty near him keeping an eye on him as they had been ordered. He seemed to know right where he was going and Meia found that curious. She wondered where he was going and how he would know anything about this place.

In no time at all he stopped in front of a large stone. He looked at it and slowly put his hand out to it running his fingertips over it gently. "Mother," he whispered.

Meia and Misty had stopped a couple paces away from him but they had heard what he had said. They looked at each other and Meia saw her own feelings reflected in Misty's eyes. She felt so much sadness in that instant for this man Akarik. It seemed he was from this planet and that his family had been here. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling or what he had felt in his time away. All she knew was that everyone on this planet was dead and that he might very well be the only one left alive. He might be the sole survivor of a planet that she hadn't even known existed.

He dropped to his knees in front of the stone, the stone that marked his mother's grave. This stone not only marked her grave but the grave of his brother and his older sister, along with all their children. It was the stone that signified his family and that, they had indeed lived.

Meia just stood rooted to the spot not knowing what she should do. She wanted to give him some time but her orders were specific. She had never really went against any orders she had been given and yet she knew that he wanted to be alone. Not only that but she felt he deserved to be alone.

Misty stood and felt tears start to gather. She reached out to him but let her arm drop to her side knowing that he just wanted to visit his mother. She didn't know how he felt. She only knew that she too had lost everything. She had lost everything but had found so many knew friends. She wanted to be there for him but she wasn't so sure he wanted her to be there for him. He was a strong man and she felt that he might be like most men. She felt that he might just want to deal with his feelings on his own and she knew that was a bad path to take. A person needed someone to talk to and to open up to. A person couldn't live in solitude, they needed love, or they were dead.

Meia moved to stand next to Misty. "What do you think?"

"I think we should let him mourn," Misty whispered back. Meia nodded and as they were turning to leave they heard a shout.

"Meia over here, I found something I think you may want to see," Gascogne's voice carried to them.

"Alright," Meia called back and she with Misty went to see what they had found.

It took them only a couple minutes to get to where Gascogne, Jura, and Barnette were located. The three of them were standing at what looked to be the mouth of a giant hole in the ground. The hole appeared to have been man made and yet no human could have dug such a hole. It was too large, and too deep. It was more like the hole had been created by a massive meteor that had fallen to earth in anger.

Dita and Hibiki were already there as well and they both had pale faces as they looked down into the hole. It was almost as if they were gazing into hell itself. Meia moved forward with Misty following their footsteps light so as not to disturb the dead. At least Misty didn't want to make too much noise. Meia's skin tight outfight though creaked as she moved almost in protest of where she was going.

Gascogne was chewing on her customary piece of metal. It seemed to soothe her and right now she needed that. She had seen many things in her life, even the death of her own sister but she had never seen anything like what at the bottom of the giant hole. It was unnerving to say the least. Her arms were crossed as she continued to chew on the piece of metal, and her foot was on the lip of the hole as she gazed down.

Meia came to stand right next to her, "What is it Gasco?"

"Look, down there. There are hundreds if not thousands of skeletons down there Meia, and it's Gascogne!" She said gritting her teeth at the shortened version of her name. Man how that pissed her off, how could it be so hard to say her full name?

Meia glanced down into the dark depths of the hole and saw that Gascogne was right. There were skeletons everywhere lying atop each other. It looked as if they had been thrown down there haphazardly. She saw that they weren't human though. They seemed to be something other than human.

"I wonder what manner of creature they were," Misty asked coming to stand with Meia.

"I don't know but a mass grave," she began. "I have never seen a mass grave before and this is something that makes you wonder. Who could have killed them all when everyone on this planet was dead? Of course we don't know that these were killed last do we?"

"Meia we found a few things that I think we can use," Hibiki said from his place next to Dita. Dita seemed a bit pale to Meia but then Dita had a weak stomach when it came to things like the skeletons. Jura had seemed to calm down after her initial shock at finding all the skeletons even though she still felt that the place was dirty.

Jura in truth didn't want to be there but it was her duty and so she had went. Barnette had wanted to see if she could find any interesting weapons and to just get out and stretch her legs. Now though they both wondered what could have killed all those creatures?

Back at the stone Akarik sat tears sliding down his cheeks. "Oh mother you must be so disappointed in me. What I have become must make you sick. I . . . I don't even know what to say."

He thought about his mother and his father then as well. His father had used him as a test subject without his mother ever knowing. He had tried to fuse metal to his bones over a slow process. Akarik was sure he had traces of it as his forearms at least were exceptionally tough. His father had also been obsessed with unlocking the potential of humans. He had always thought that the human race had more potential than it had ever shown. He had researched ways of improving the strength and speed of an individual. He had also researched the ability to sustain damage. He had tried the latter on Akarik and that was the only reason he was still around. Akarik had never understood until he had grown older what his father had done to him.

"How long has it been my family? 350 years I think, perhaps longer who knows anymore? So long and all I have done is kill the enemy for all those years." He paused then and put his forehead against the cool stone. He thought he could almost feel his mothers loving arms around him and his brothers' easy laugh echoing. He could remember his sister and the rest each of their quirks that he had loved so much.

"Well mother I have been alone for so many years but perhaps that will end. I am with a group of women, and a few men. They saved me and took me in as a prisoner but slowly they are releasing the chains that bind me as a prisoner." Akarik smiled slightly as he continued. "Mother the women are like none from our world. They are all so strong with such strong personalities. They don't try to fit in with everyone else, they don't try to be popular, and they just try to be themselves. It is so refreshing to see and it makes me wonder why I ever fell in love with Victoria. These women are more woman than she ever was."

He ran his hand lightly over the stone. "I should return to them. I am sorry if I have disappointed you and I promise that I will come and visit more often. Rest well and enjoy your after life mother, keep the family company for me until I can join all of you. Tell them all that I love them and that . . . that it should have been me. I should have died not all of you. Not all of you," he said and his shoulders were racked with sobs as the tears started to fall. He punched the stone hard enough that it drew blood, "It should have been me, me, me!"

He hit the stone hard enough that a small section of it splintered off and a something glinted in the light. He stopped and looked at the item. He wiped the tears away feeling like a large child and not a man at all. The item was something he hadn't seen in many years. It was his mother's sword. The blade glinted with the sun almost as though it were winking at him. He reached out and pulled the blade from the stone. "Ah yes mother had hidden you from us children. After I nearly cut my own hand off that is." He smiled at the memory and how his sister had freaked out and ran to find their mother at her workplace. They had both come running back and his mother had been frantic. He had been scared that she would be mad at him but she had hugged him tightly and whispered to him to never worry her again.

"Well mother I am quite proficient in the use of these now." The blade was unique. It was made of a metal his mother had invented as were a couple of other things that he now carried on him. It was blue and red that seemed to swirl together with a hint of white, almost as if the blade had started to frost from the cold. The blade had served his mother well when she had been a soldier and now it seemed she wanted him to carry it into war once again. "I'm honored mother," he whispered bowing his head and then kissing the stone gently.

He then went in search of the others and felt his stomach tighten once again. The food just wasn't enough to keep him feed. He needed more and at least now he knew what he needed. He wasn't going to give in though he wouldn't do that to these women who had helped him and been so kind to him.

Gascogne with the help of all the others had gathered the few things she felt they could use and they were now waiting for their companion. She liked the man from what she had learned so far. She felt she would need to spend a little more time with him though to truly get an understanding of him. He wasn't as easy to read as Hibiki had been. She chuckled at that thought. Yes Hibiki had been an easy read and it was why he still had never beaten her at Poker. He still hadn't learned how to bluff.

They were all gathered at the mass grave again and Dita was sitting with her head on Hibiki's shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was getting some much needed rest. The sleepless nights since she had killed the Slythik had caught up to her but her talk with Akarik had helped greatly. She was glad that he had been there to talk to. Dita wondered many things but for now she slept.

Gascogne smiled at Dita as she watched her sleep. She glanced around and saw that the others were doing the same. It was amazing how the men had changed them, how the men had showed them that life could be so much more with them around. Gascogne started to chuckle along with Barnette and Misty at the look on Hibiki's face. It was one that said he wanted to move but was afraid to, because Dita might wake up. He was starting to fidget and his mouth kept twitching upwards and then back down as he was prone to do when he was nervous.

Misty held a small rock turning it in her hand and tossed it aside as she sighed in boredom. "I wonder what really happened here."

"Who knows Misty, the people who lived here might all be dead," Meia answered.

"That would be so horrible," Misty said pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them as Q-Chan seemed sad.

"It happens though, wars can end so many good things," Jura joined the conversation her voice solemn.

"These people seemed to have been even more advanced than the Majereians," Gascogne said as she leaned against a stone. "The things we found are quite amazing and I even found a weapon that I have no idea how to use or what it does. Parfet will probably go nuts with all these things."

Meia saw Akarik coming towards them then and so she stood up from where she had been sitting. He seemed different and his cloths she noticed for the first time seemed a little small on his frame. His shirt was too tight across the shoulders and chest, while his pants were too short. His cloths looked old and worn and she wondered why she had never looked closely before. Perhaps it was because he had been a prisoner. She thought about it and realized that he was still a prisoner but she was now viewing him like she did Hibiki and the others.

She saw that he had a blade in his hands that was sheathed. She frowned at that after all he wasn't supposed to have a weapon. He came up to them and smiled. "Well we can go whenever you are all ready." He held the blade horizontal out to Meia, "You should take this. Prisoners aren't allowed weapons."

Meia reached out and took it gently surprised by how light it was. "Thank you for offering it freely. Why do you want it if you don't mind my asking?"

"It belonged to my mother a very long time ago. I would like to have it to remember her," he said slowly dropping his gaze to the bones in the hole.

"Very well we shall take it with us now we should be getting back to the Nirvana," Meia said as she motioned for everyone to get on their feet.

Hibiki roused Dita in a very unusual way the others thought. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Wake up Dita," he whispered running his hand through her long red hair and then cupping her chin in his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and her cheeks colored as she realized how close Hibiki was and the fact that she could feel his warm breath caressing her face with a promise it seemed.

The others cleared their throats and Hibiki fell back away from Dita in surprise as he put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Are you two love birds quite finished," Misty asked with a hand on her hip. "Humph."

They all turned to leave except for Akarik who stood his ground still gazing down into the pit. Jura turned back and saw him standing there and so she walked back to him. "What is it?"

"It's funny, so much time has passed but I can tell you the exact number of dead in this pit."

Jura's eyes went wide as she took an involuntary step back. "What do you mean?" She asked her voice a bit unsteady.

The others turned upon hearing Jura's voice and they too came back to stand around Akarik. "I mean there are 1,213 dead bodies in that pit. Every last one is a Slythik, and every last one I killed and put in that pit." His voice was distant almost as though he were still in the past. His face was blank but Meia could sense that he hated what he had done. Misty could sense it as well.

"You killed that many," Gascogne stated more than asked as she looked at Akarik. "That is amazing. All by yourself right?"

"Yes by myself," he said shaking his head. "How I despise myself. I . . . I am a killer after I strived so hard for so long to not be."

"You fought to protect those you cared about," Meia said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She hoped she was right. She gazed down at her hand and frowned. Why had she put it on his shoulder she wondered? She had never been one to comfort people and yet here she was attempting to do just that.

"No I didn't. You see when I killed all those Slythiks everyone I cared for was already dead. I was killing for vengeance, for the blood, and I just wanted to see them all die for what they had done. I didn't care about anything else. I just wanted them dead. It is what I have been doing ever since."

Everyone stared at him some with mixed emotions. This man standing in front of them had killed that many Slythiks for revenge and yet he seemed to regret it. What kind of person was he? He was different than any of them that was for sure. Meia wasn't sure how to view this man. It seemed to her that he wasn't glad that he had killed so many and yet they were his enemy. He seemed to be a protector to her at least but he regretted the fact that he killed even though he was so good at it.

"Why did you kill them and put them in this pit," Dita said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I killed them because of what they did to this world. You see I am from here as I said. This is the city of my birth and my family lived here. I had been wounded and gone from here for almost two years. For those two years I was in hiding, and in training. I returned against my masters will. She was unhappy with me saying that I wasn't ready and she was right." He paused here and sighed deeply as he gazed back to the ruined city. His home, and the burial ground of his family. "Dita I killed all of them because they murdered my family, and everyone that I ever knew. I returned before I was ready and I was captured by an evil Slythik named Roliquer. He took great delight in mental torture as well as physical. The things that he did," Akarik shook his head slowly. "What he made me," Akarik didn't get to finish as they all heard the whining sound of an engine.

"What is that," Jura cried glancing every which way.

"I don't know," Barnette said as she hefted her gun to get it ready.

Everyone started to glance around and Akarik stood up. "Everyone get back to the ship now. The enemy it seems still occupies this planet and it seems that they have sent some of their Rhytiies armaments after us."

"What the hell are those damn Rhytiels things or whatever you called them," Hibiki yelled as he made a fist in anger. "Damn them!"

"They are automated mobile weapons. They are very dangerous. These weapons are large, about twenty meters tall when in humanoid form. They can and do change shapes. I have personally seen them morph from a saucer, to humanoid mecha, to snake form, and on. They are highly versatile so be on the lookout," Akarik informed them. He knew they were getting closer. "One other thing, they are keyed to DNA so they will hunt only humans and will fire on only humans."

Everyone looked at him and nodded. Even Meia seemed to defer to him which none of them had ever really seen. She was stubborn and she was the leader. She didn't like anyone trying to take her job but it seemed she was learning to change as well. That or Misty decided that Meia was learning that she didn't have all the information needed to lead against this enemy just yet.

What Misty didn't know is that Meia deferred to the man because she knew that he was right and that he knew more about the enemy than she did. She deferred to him because . . . she couldn't say why. There was just something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. When he spoke and looked at her, her heart seemed to beat just a little faster and she grew quite conscious of the fact that she wasn't as beautiful as Jura or some of the others. Misty couldn't know how Meia felt and neither could anyone else. Meia was the rock of the team; she was always there and was always calm. She couldn't let them know that she grew self-conscious when this man looked at her and was standing so near that she could smell the definite manly smell emanating from him. Never in her life had she felt the way she was right now.

"Alright then so they are keyed to us that is going to make things interesting," Gascogne said.

"Okay everyone he is right. We need to return to the Nirvana as fast as possible. If those are after us or not, we need to get back to the Nirvana to warn them and protect it," Meia commanded as she came back into her element.

Akarik looked at her with an approving eye. She was a born leader, one that was good at what she did and who commanded the respect of all she commanded. That was rare, rare beyond belief.

The whir of the engines sounded again and this time much closer. Akarik heard it before he saw it and shoved Meia into Misty sending them both tumbling away from him. At that moment the ground exploded, and dust rained down on everyone like a rainstorm whose fury couldn't be quelled. Rocks fell like hailstones and bounced off everyone.

Meia and Misty untangled themselves from each other and stood up coughing. They were waving their hands in front of their faces trying to clear the dust from their vision as were the rest of them.

Finally the dust settled and allowed everyone to breathe normally. Everyone stopped their coughing and they all glanced around. Where Misty and Meia had been standing a silver oval-like disk lay. It was large, about eight foot in diameter and a good three foot thick. It was completely smooth though as far as everyone could tell. Dita looked at it and then saw that Akarik was lying down with a hunk of metal lodged in his side and a massive cut on his head that was bleeding quite badly.

"Akarik," she cried as she moved to his side and Meia was there in an instant as well.

Dita knelt down and looked at the iron bar in his side. "Dita we need to get going," Meia said kindly.

"I know but . . .," Dita said as she wiped a tear away. She couldn't believe that he was hurt this badly after how he had defended her and the others. He had seemed invulnerable then and now he looked so fragile. She didn't want to see him like that, especially after he had talked with her and helped her to his best with her problem.

"Dita I understand. I don't want to leave him but none of us can carry him and if we stay we are all dead for sure. He is a good man I sense that about him. I don't want to leave him especially after he just saved my life and Misty's. I just don't.," she didn't get to finish.

"I'm not dead you know," Akarik groaned as he sat up. He reached up and wiped the blood away. He stood up and didn't even seem to notice the wound in his side. "Aw great," he muttered as he saw the top of the disk open.

"What, Oh," Jura said as they saw a bunch of small many legged machines crawl out of the disk. They were small only about a foot, but there were a lot of them and they started to crawl towards the group.

They had many faceted eyes that rotated and the heads swiveled around completely. They jumped to the ground with dexterity that machines shouldn't possess and started towards the group. "Targets identified. Commencing extermination," a robotic voice sounded.

It scared Dita, Jura, and Misty how those things spoke. They were so devoid of emotion and how they had stated they were going to exterminate them. It was starting to sink in that their new enemy was quite different than the earth enemy that they had fought before.

Akarik gazed at them hard and remembered seeing these before as they had destroyed a city. "Little toys tell me where your master is?" he asked with a grin. The others looked at him and were surprised to see a grin on his face.

Just then a beam shot out from one of the spider-like machines and Akarik moved his head to the side. The beam buzzed by his head and slammed into a tree behind him making the whole tree dissolve into a pile of bubbling goo. "Aww that's gross," Jura whined.

"Everyone get going," Akarik yelled as he charged and kicked the first machine sending it sailing away a good thirty feet. The others paused for only a moment to wonder about how he had kicked a metal machine that far and then they were off running back towards the Nirvana. Meia was in the lead and she knew they needed to hurry. She silently thanked Akarik for his help, and his sacrifice.

Out in space a lone ship was flying near the planet when it received a distress call. "Hmm, what's this," Rabbat wondered as he read it and started to laugh. "Oh this is good Utan; it's our old friends from the Nirvana."

Utan looked at him and stuck out her bottom lip. She whimpered and he smiled, "Of course we're going to go help them. We did it then and we will do it now but they are going to owe me big time for this one," he said with a chuckle and set a course for the planet.

"I wonder if Hibiki will be with them this time. It's been four years after all. Maybe he finally grew up and can give me at least a little bit of a workout." He had a smile on plastered on his face as Utan sat back and had a smile of her own. Maybe she would get to see the love of her life as well. That cute little machine Peyoro.

"Ahhh yessssss the battle hassss commenced. That issss great newssss. It isss only a matter of time now foolisssh humanssss," Mynstar said with a great rumble that could only be thought of as laughter.

Yes it was about time. He wanted to see them crushed. He had been ordered to pull back from the attack on their ship but he could let the base on that planet handle them. He wanted them dead so bad he could nearly taste their blood on his tongue.

"Ssssir we have gotten word that the bounty hunterssss are headed thisss way," one of his crew informed him.

"Which onessss?"

"It is the husssband and wife human pair. They are ssssaid to be the greatessst. They are hunting ssssomeone who isss in thisss area. What sssould we do?"

"Let them be about their busssinessss."

"Yesss sssir."

So he mused. If the two greatest hunters in the universe were out this way then someone of importance had to be around. He knew of the hunters and had even employed their services before. Humans had their uses especially since above all other races they felt that deep rooted desire to kill each other. He would let them do as they wished even if it meant killing his own targets. All that meant was that he wouldn't have to do it. He started to laugh even more as he thought of humans killing humans. It happened so much that they didn't even think of it as being taboo anymore. It was just a natural part of life in their world. Yes the human race was foolish and that was why they were best suited as slaves. They were so stupid that they wouldn't try to get free even when they were owned by their own kind.

Authors note: Sorry about taking so long to upload this but I have been quite busy. I hope that my next chapter doesn't take so long but thank you all for being so patient. I hope this story isn't boring anyone, or making anyone too mad. I hope in the next chapter to explore what Akarik really is so bear with me, its coming. I thank you all for your reviews keep them coming please. As always requests are welcome as are criticisms, how else do we learn to improve? Thank you all for reading once again.


	6. To Fight

Pasts Collide

Meia and the others ran full tilt their arms pumping in time to their heaving breathing. Getting back to the Nirvana wasn't going to be as easy as they had all hoped. Nothing ever was though, Meia thought as she ducked a branch as she dashed around a tree and leapt a fallen log that was covered in moss and small white mushrooms.

Jura was breathing heavily her breasts rising and falling with each huge lungful of air. "Stop," she called as she stopped running and put her hand on a tree to steady herself. Her vision was starting to swim and she knew that she really needed to do more physical labor. She was so out of shape and yet she hated physical labor. It had a tendency to make one stink of sweat. Sweat though was pouring down her face and her lungs were burning trying to get enough air to support her body.

Barnette stopped and moved to Jura, "Are you alright?" Her voice was soft and fearful. She didn't like seeing Jura like this and right now even Jura's face was red and flushed.

Meia and the others had stopped as well. Jura was right Meia knew they needed a rest. If they didn't then everyone was going to drop from exhaustion. In fact only Gascogne and Hibiki, along with Meia were doing well. Each of them for different reasons but all three in good shape for running like they were. Dita was doing alright because of her chasing Hibiki around all that time.

Meia glanced up and looked at the trees as they swayed gently in a breeze that had started to blow. The soft rustle of leaves and whistle of the wind was something that Meia in truth wasn't used to. She almost wished that she could have lived on this planet to see such beauty for that is what she was looking at.

She turned to her friends and nodded. "Yes we need time to rest and to think. That attack had taken us by surprise. I hadn't thought they would have enemies waiting in the trees for us but I was mistaken and that was foolish. I won't let that happen again," she informed her crew for that is what they were. They were her crew, her friends, and her brothers in arms.

As they had fled at Akarik's urging they had disappeared into the trees Meia feeling that was the safest route back to the Nirvana so that they weren't out in the open. She had been terribly wrong though. As they had entered the towering monoliths with their arms stretched out overhead as to protect them they found the trees more a hindrance than anything else.

They had traveled quickly entering the trees moving in a zigzag pattern and that was the only thing that had saved their lives. They had darted around a massive boulder the size of a Vanguard, when a whirring noise had sounded and the boulder had exploded, in a shower of stone spikes that were as dangerous as any knife.

The thunderous explosion rocked the woods and sent birds, deer, and other wildlife scurrying away from the battlefield. Many were annoyed at being interrupted after all it was spring and they were quite busy.

Meia and the others though weren't having the same fun in spring. They had all darted behind a large tree at the sound of the whirring. It was a noise that they knew wasn't good and as they had all gotten into place the explosion sounded nearly deafening them.

Jura had screamed as had Dita in fear. Hibiki had yelled in anger, "Aww you Bastards! You just wait until I get to my partner! I'll show you dammnit!" He had gritted his teeth though in helplessness. He had learned that his partner was what had made him change.

"Is everyone alright," Meia had asked and gotten a lot of murmurs and grumbling which meant that everyone was fine. Even Jura had complained.

"I can't believe this, another losing battle, I'm tired of these fights," she had cried out and Barnette had done her best to comfort her. Hibiki had done the same with Dita who was shaking in fight. Her eyes were wide and she was realizing just how close she had been to death right then.

Misty was shaking, her eyes wide with fear and her heart racing as though she were in a marathon. Gascogne glanced around her tree and her eyes widened. That massive boulder had been gone and shards of stone were embedded in all the trees around as though a porcupine had gotten mad, a large stone porcupine.

Meia sighed as she came back to the present. She was glad that no one had been hurt in that incident. That had been a little too close and it made her mad that she had failed to see that the enemy might realize their plan. Her hand slammed into a tree and her eyes hardened. "I won't let them get us," she whispered fiercely.

She glanced around and realized that everyone was looking at her and her cheeks colored in embarrassment over her outburst. That was not like her and she knew better. A leader needed to be calm and collected at all times. "Alright everyone we need to get moving. The enemy seems to want us dead, or captured. We won't let them have what they want. We shall safely return to the Nirvana and eliminate the enemy understood." That last was not a question so much as a statement and everyone nodded at her. They knew she was right.

Jura pushed herself away from the tree and wiped the sweat from her brow. "God I'm sweating that's just so dirty," she complained and everyone smiled at her.

"Get over it damnit we don't have time for your complaining," Hibiki barked.

Dita looked at him and her heart warmed at seeing him just like it did every time. She loved him with all her heart and soul. He was her other half. He was her heart, she had given it to him to hold and protect forever and he hadn't disappointed her as he had when first he had joined with them. He was a real man, as Misty had once said. He knew what he wanted even if he didn't tell anyone.

The vein in Jura's head throbbed as she glared at Hibiki. "Alright you, no more yelling you idiot. I am a lady and you should treat me better than that," she shot right back to him.

"Oh yeah what the hell are you talking about! I don't see a lady and what the hell does that mean anyway? Damn you're annoying the hell outta me," he growled as he looked away from her.

"What did you say you pipsqueak," she asked with a smile on her face.

"Pipsqueak huh, I'll . . .," he didn't get to finish as Dita silenced him with a warning look. They had gotten to the point where they didn't even need to say anything anymore, their looks could convey entirely what they were thinking to one another. They were truly a couple and one that was meant for each other. Dita though had a smile on her face and she giggled a little at the exchange between her friends.

"It's okay Hibiki, we have to get going right," she said that innocence in her voice. It was partly why Hibiki loved her so much. She was just so innocent and sincere in everything that she did. He had never met anyone like that before that was so interested in him and so sincere in her feelings.

"Oh alright," he growled slightly and rubbed the back of his head as he glanced to the side at her and smiled. She blushed at the smile and smiled back her smile like the morning to Hibiki so bright and bringing with it the promise of things better. The looks between the two didn't go unnoticed though by Misty who grinned even through her fear. It was good to see their relationship flourishing she thought. It is good for everyone to have these two around she had decided long ago. They had the ability to shape the future of their two planets if they wanted with the way they treated each other and how they acted.

Meia shook her head and looked at Gascogne who was smiling as well. All her soldiers were acting like there was nothing wrong. It was amazing how much they had all changed. Even with the enemy as close as it was they were still acting as though there was nothing wrong. Meia moved to Gascogne, "Well isn't it interesting how much we have all changed?"

"Yes it is, but I think it is for the better Meia," Gascogne said out of the corner of her mouth as she leaned against a rather large oak tree.

"I believe that you may be right. None of us were ever as happy as we are now," Meia said more to herself than to Gascogne who turned her gaze slightly to regard her friend. "I suppose this new man will bring things to the crew as well if we allow him to join. Maybe another of the girls will fall in love with him," she said slowly the unfamiliar words coming hard but feeling right.

"Well Meia you may be right about that. I think in his own way he has already started to influence some of the crew," Gascogne reasoned to which Meia nodded her agreement. Meia then moved to the middle of the group and got ready to issue her order. "It looks like one in particular is changing quite a bit," Gascogne whispered to herself as she watched Meia.

"Alright let's go," Meia commanded and everyone snapped back to the present and listened to her orders. They started off again weaving through the trees like some many sectioned snake their target fixed in their minds.

As they ran Misty glanced over her shoulder and couldn't help but wonder about Akarik. He seemed to be so selfless in his actions. He had told them to run as he had stayed and fought for them trying to give them a head start on their enemy. She had liked him with the way he acted; it was so different from most of the men that she had known. He was a catch she thought as they ran. He would make someone very happy, and then she wondered how he was doing.

Akarik ducked the steel arm and rolled to the side coming to his feet quickly. The humanlike mecha charged forward and he watched as its arm transformed into a blade. "Great," he muttered and ducked the slice from the mecha.

He heard the hum in time and dove forward between the legs of the mecha as he heard the laser shot from behind. The laser tore into the mecha's arm but didn't do much damage. If Akarik hadn't moved though it would have tore through his heart killing him.

He felt something tear into his leg and he growled as he looked down to see one of those tiny machines. It had grown pincers not unlike a beetle and had latched onto his leg. He reached down tore it off and tossed it at the human mecha. It sliced it from the air and advanced on him again. "Thanks," he said as he stepped back.

He watched it and his eyes narrowed. Without any weapons destroying it wasn't going to be easy. As he backed up he felt his foot hit something. He glanced back quickly and noticed that it was a large metal pole. It was about six feet long and as thick as his forearm. It was smooth most of the way except at the top where it had been broken and it was now a twisted mass of metal that was quite dangerous.

He stepped back over it quickly and rolled the pole onto his foot and kicked it up into his hands. He twirled it around and waited for the machine to advance. He watched to the sides and saw another of the small machines moving around to get a shot with its acid at him. He waited for it and then as it stopped on a small rock, its chosen vantage point, he swung the pole and crushed the machine and brought it back around in a horizontal swing at the mecha. He was too slow though and it was inside his reach. It sliced him across the inside of his outstretched arm and the stuck its fingers into his stomach. They were a little off center more to his left and he felt the fingertips release into him and explode.

He stumbled back and landed on his back, blood gushing from his wounds. "Damn," he growled as he rolled back clutching his side and gritting his teeth against the pain.

"You are to be terminated human," came the automated cold voice of the mecha.

"I don't think so." He then brought the pipe around and slammed it into the mecha but it didn't even seem to faze it. It moved forward again and he thrust with the pole. The end of it caught in a crevice in the chest plate of the mecha and tore it open slightly but he was backhanded by the mecha as it had closed the distance between them.

His head snapped back and he flew through the air hitting a stone and sliding to the ground. He was now bleeding from a cut above his eye and a split lip. The blood trailed down around his eye and down his cheek and his side was on fire. He was starting to grow weak and the wounds weren't healing at all. He felt his stomach tighten in hunger and he gritted his teeth against it.

He slowly stood up and heard the sound of gun shot and felt the bullet tear into his back in his left shoulder. He stumbled forward and lifted his head in time to see a boomerang like object flying towards him. He ducked and spun to the side but it still sliced him across the chest, and continued its flight back to the arm of the mecha.

He felt something bite into his leg again and he looked down to see another of the smaller robots. He was getting tired of destroying those damn things and he ripped it off and slammed it into a stone breaking it. He picked a large rock up the size of his chest and slammed it down on two more than had started to scuttle his way. His blood was flowing freely now and he knew he was in more trouble than he cared to admit.

He heard the crunch of stone in time to avoid a beam shot from the mecha. He rolled forward and came to his feet facing the mecha. It fired again and he ducked again. The mecha could not understand how a mere human was able to dodge its shots. It fired again and again unable to comprehend that it was missing.

It moved with blinding speed and stabbed him in the chest as it seemed it had decided dodging close quarters fighting was a bit more difficult. Its battle tactics had never included fighting someone like Akarik and it was almost lost. It was learning though and that was what made the machines like this one so difficult.

Akarik grunted as he felt the blade go through him. He leaned forward against the Mecha and coughed. Blood poured from his mouth and he was sure he was dead unless he gave in to his hunger now. He slowly looked at the mecha. "Termination complete," it reported.

"Good 019 return to ussss. We have the humansssss on the run. We can finisssh them off." 

"Understood orders accepted," it answered to its masters as they were. Akarik grinned and reached up quickly where he had slightly opened its chest plate earlier. He punched again and again and then caught a hold of the plate and tore it off tossing it aside.

"Error, wires exposed threat of explosion," it recited as its programming dictated it to warning any allies to back away. Akarik wasn't an ally though and he was quite mad that he had been so hurt by this hunk of metal. It was embarrassing.

He reached into its chest and yanked out a handful of wires and it started to sputter and vibrate. "Great," he whispered as he realized he was still impaled on its arm. He started to push himself off it when the mecha exploded sending him flying backward into a tree.

He slammed into the tree and the blade arm was jarred roughly and pushed part way out of him from the impact. He felt his bones crack and his vision swam. "Can't go unconscious, I can't, I have to keep the enemy off them," he said as pushed himself to his knees. Each movement brought fresh stabs of pain as the sword like arm was still embedded in him. "This is going to hurt," he complained as he took a hold of the weapon.

He breathed deeply a couple of times and then jerked on the weapon quickly. He grunted in pain as the weapon left his body and tore free chunks of flesh. His blood poured from the wound and he placed his hand against the wound trying to stem the flow. "I don't have long I would guess," he said as he started to feel weaker and weaker. He fell forward but he caught himself with his good arm. He knew he had small bits of metal embedded in him but he couldn't do anything about it.

"I have to go," he said to himself as he grimaced in pain and forced himself to his feet. Slowly he started to move through the forest.

Kahlua was getting bored on the ship and no one would play with her. Grown ups were all such idiots. Always running around and not enjoying themselves, she thought as she watched two of the crew members go running by. "Fine," she huffed and puffed out her bottom lip. "I'll go find that guy and play with him."

She knew that he had left with Meia and the others and so she decided to go out and see them. They would be more fun than being in the ship by herself with nothing to do.

Kahlua skipped out of the ship as children do whistling to herself. She only wanted to find someone to play with and she was sure that they had gone straight so that is where she went.

She never knew that she had walked out of the safety of the ship and into a war zone. She only wanted to play with her new friend even though she didn't know his name. Kahlua was just a child and did the things that a child did irrational as they were. She continued to skip and whistle as she entered the trees heading to the decimated town.

Meia keyed into the ship and was brought up on the communications window. "Captain its Meia," Celtic said turning to the captain.

"Bring her up," the captain said as she sipped her tea and then took a bite of her pudding. Oh how she loved her pudding but it never failed. Every time she tried to eat it something came up in the middle of her meal.

"What is it Meia," BC asked as Meia came into view. She was huffing and puffing and her face was slightly flushed from exertion.

"Captain I have a request. We need the vanguards ready when we arrive at the Nirvana. It seems that this planet is inhabited by the enemy," Meia explained.

"Those damn bastards I'll," the captain and others heard Hibiki in the background ranting and raving like normal. In all that time he was still a big talker and it brought a slight smile tugging at the corners of Magno's mouth.

"Okay I'll have Parfet get on it right away," Magno agreed.

"Thank you captain."

"Meia are you all alright? I don't see everyone," Magno said growing nervous. She hadn't thought that they might get hurt or that the enemy was there. She slowly started to grow angry at herself.

"I'm fine as are the rest of us though we had a close call. The only one we are missing is Akarik the man that went with us. He stayed behind to fight so we could escape," Meia reported.

"Are you sure he wasn't working with them," BC asked with concern in her voice.

"I am sure he is not. We need the vanguards though because it seems they are closing in on the Nirvana and we will need to defend it. Our dreads haven't been configured for combat in an environment with gravity and an atmosphere."

"Understood Meia they will be ready in five minutes."

"Thank you, Meia out."

"BC can't we ever have just an uneventful trip somewhere," Magno sighed. "Everyone get ready! We have our team out there and they're coming in fast. The enemy is out there as well. Duero go and get ready in case someone is hurt," Magno ordered and everyone jumped to do their part.

Meia closed her comm. unit and turned to the others. "Alright the vanguards will be ready when we arrive. Our main priority is to get back to the Nirvana in one piece. The enemy is still out there and hunting us. We can't afford to have them find us so let's go," Meia ordered and everyone nodded.

They had been running in the forest for quite awhile now. Barnette figured it had been at least half an hour and they had been circling back on themselves to make sure they weren't being followed. It was taking a long time to make it back to the Nirvana but they had wanted to be safe about it.

Gascogne had been trying to figure out the weapon that she had found but she still couldn't. It was frustrating but at least none of them had to fight. The worst part was that they knew they were outnumbered and they knew they were being hunted. Nothing was more frustrating than knowing something and not being able to do anything about it.

They started to move again with Meia in the lead and Misty right next to her because that was where Misty felt the safest. Hibiki was next with Dita beside him and she was holding his hand for support. She was scared but she knew as long as he was there then things would be fine. Mr. Alien wouldn't let anything bad happen to her she just knew it. He had even said that he loved her! Of course that was a while ago but it still counted whether or not he would ever say it again. He just didn't know his own feelings that well she surmised.

Behind them were Jura and Barnette, and following them was Gascogne. Jura was having the worst time of all of them but that was because she was used to being pampered. She was a truly feminine woman and didn't ever do much for physical labor. It was showing now as she was breathing really heavy, and finding it hard to keep air in her lungs. They felt as though they were on fire and her legs were burning with fatigue. She pushed on though not complaining anymore, she decided it was best to save her breath.

They started at a slow jog their footfalls echoing lightly throughout the forest. The trees were silent sentinels watching as the insignificant humans passed leaving only trodden grass to mark their passing. Meia and the others wished those trees could talk and let them know where their enemy was.

They ran on sweat pouring off of them and then Misty stepped on a branch and stumbled to the ground. She caught herself with her hands but she cut her hand on a rock. Hibiki stepped on another branch and the snap of the branch resounded through the trees like a shout. He grimaced, "Sorry."

Meia shook her head as she bent down to help Misty up. It was the only thing that saved her life as a shot passed over her back and slammed into a tree. The tree exploded outward sending splinters showering out in all directions. The hole left in the trunk of the tree was as large as Hibiki's head and almost at the same height. He gulped and dropped to the ground as did the others hoping that they would be small enough that they couldn't be hit so easy.

"That was close," Meia said as she glanced around hoping to spot the enemy. Barnette was doing the same as was Gascogne. Meia saw a hint of movement next to a tree and then it was gone disappearing behind the tree. "There you are," she whispered to herself.

"Got one back here too," Gascogne called.

"To the left as well," Barnette replied as she pulled her gun out and loaded it. She figured it would do a better job against these lizards than against those harvester things that she had used them on last. These at least were flesh and blood, not a blob like creation.

"What do we do," Misty asked her voice trembled with fear. She had her eyes closed as well not wanting to see her death if it was time. She was scared and her mind went to Akarik and she wished he was there with her.

"We fight back," Dita said her voice still the same as always, so full of vitality and hope.

Barnette sat up quickly and pulled the rifle up to her shoulder. She spotted one of the enemies and caught him in her sights. She released her breath and squeezed the trigger. The shot rocked the silence of the forest and there was a crimson splash on a tree and then a brown lizard dropped to the ground a hole in its chest. "There's one."

Barnette was looking for another and saw a group of them, four in all moving in on them from a distance. She sighted again and fired another of them dropped and the birds took flight scared and angry at the foolish humans who would bring such disquiet to their home.

There was a silence then as the others found shelter behind the trees. The silence was eerie filling the world with its soft caress. All there was for sounds was the erratic breathing of the humans and the slight hiss of the enemy. Neither could hear the other which made the silence that lingered that much more unbearable. The silence was enough that it was almost hurtful to the ears as they rang.

Just then a group of three charged and Barnette fired twice killing two. The third came straight at them hard and fast. Barnette pulled down on it but her gun had jammed and all it did was nothing. "Damn," she cursed trying to dislodge the casing that was caught in the chamber. "Ancient piece of crap," she cursed again tossing it aside and pulling her pistol.

The Slythik bore down on her its teeth glistening in the light filtering through the trees. It was haloed in that light almost like an angel as it leapt at her. Her eyes went wide as she realized she wasn't going to be able to bring her gun to bear in time and then its body stiffened and it fell to the ground dead rolling to a stop at her feet, its sightless eyes staring up at her with accusation, and hatred.

Barnette was breathing heavy as she realized just how close she had come to being killed. She had never thought about it that much before but now . . . it was so near it scared her. She turned her gaze to Meia who was standing with her arm outstretched the ring on her finger winking. "Thanks Meia," Barnette breathed heavily.

"Don't mention it, lets get moving while we can," Meia said as she turned and fired again dropping another that had tried to sneak up on them. As it fell it exploded in a shower of blood and bone. Viscera flew everywhere and they all turned their gazes away from it. The stupid Slythik had been carrying an explosive that was primed and ready to explode at the slightest prodding. Its body falling on it was more than enough to set it off and now Meia and the others had blood on them as they started to run again through the woods.

They ran on as fast as possible Misty, and the others scared more than they ever had been. She had wiped the blood from her face and hands as best she could but she swore she could still feel its warm wetness on her face. She shook her head mad at herself for being so weak. None of the others were feeling what she was feeling, they were warriors and they knew that killing was something that you couldn't avoid all the time. It didn't comfort her though as she ran with them. She was starting to wish that she had stayed at the Nirvana where it was safe and then she felt ashamed for those thoughts. How could she hope she was safe while others were risking their lives? She was just so scared though that she didn't know what to think.

Dita was scared as well and what was worse was seeing the Slythik explode. She had felt the blood rain down on her and she had impressed herself by not screaming in fear. It had been difficult but Akarik had told her that sometimes killing was a necessary thing. It wasn't a good thing but necessary. She had wiped away the blood and the tears that had fallen as well. She was too kindhearted to be a killer she was learning quickly. Her heart had broken as she had watched the Slythiks die. She wasn't a warrior, not like Meia and Barnette. She wasn't strong like Gascogne and Hibiki, and she wasn't nearly as beautiful as Jura. She felt ashamed to even be a part of the group because she felt she had nothing to offer them. She didn't know that she had more to offer than most. It was her innocence that was the perfect thing to offset the rest of them. Her happiness against Hibiki's anger. Her smile to Barnette's stoic face. She was very important but she just didn't know it.

Hibiki ran with his hand on Dita's helping her along. He knew that she was scared even if she wasn't going to voice it verbally. He could feel it in the way she moved and see it in her eyes every time she looked at him. He squeezed her hand in reassurance He wanted to protect her, he wanted to protect all of them but in order to do that he needed to make it back to his partner and then he would show these damn lizards a thing or two about combat! He would beat them all!

Jura was also scared and she didn't even have a real weapon to fight them with. All she had was her sword and she had frozen when she had the chance to use it. Barnette had nearly died because of her inability to act when faced with such a threat. She had been frozen with fear and . . . and she was ashamed of herself. Her best friend and more had nearly died because she had been too afraid to step forward and attack with her sword. She had never fought anything like these Slythik's before though. She had never faced an enemy that was so hungry for blood and so primal. It was a new experience and she was learning. She vowed to herself to never let herself be paralyzed by fear again. She wouldn't let her friends die because she was scared. None of them saw her set her jaw and continue to run even though her legs felt like the jell-o that the captain was always eating.

Gascogne watched them all with a slight smile. She knew that this was testing them and pushing them to their limits but they were finding things out about themselves that was important. Each of them would come out of this for the better after they thought about things. She ran with them all and watched their back not seeing any enemies but seeing a large plume of smoke and hearing a distant explosion. "Keep safe you idiot," she whispered to Akarik as she continued on leaving him farther and farther behind.

Akarik was on his feet again after he had collapsed for a couple of minutes. He had decided that he needed to let his body rest or he was dead for sure. He had taken the time to bind his worst wounds and was now moving at a slow walk through the forest. He put his hand on the rough bark of a nearby tree and leaned against it his shoulder against the tree as well as he put his weight against the tree.

The tree was large standing over seventy feet tall and was extremely thick; Akarik couldn't put his arms around it if he wanted. Its bark was rough and flaky but it was a welcome sensation the slight prickles from the bark. He was breathing a bit heavier than he was used to and he glanced up at the tree. "You know it's been awhile since I planted you haven't it?" The tree though like all trees didn't answer it just stood swaying slightly when the wind blew and rattled its leaves at him.

"Of course you wouldn't answer that would freak me out if you did," he chuckled to himself as he started to walk again. It was then he heard the crash behind him and he turned to see a group of three machines flying towards him. They were about six foot in radius and they swooped down towards him.

"Damn," he complained as he dove to the side and a silvery tendril shot out from the first one. The tendril sliced through the tree and the tree started to collapse. Akarik looked up at it as it started to fall towards him and he scrambled out of the way. "I really need to get a weapon," he complained again.

The tree crashed to the ground sending a shudder through the ground. Other trees trembled from the impact and leaves rained down around Akarik. He watched the machines and then one shot a beam of light at him which he narrowly avoided. The light hit the ground and where it hit the ground crystallized. "What the hell are these things," he wondered aloud. He had never encountered them before in all the fights he'd had with the Slythik race.

The flew around him and rained down shot after shot of normal fire which he continued to dodge until he took a hit to the left thigh and then another just as quickly to his left side. He dropped to a knee and the discs hovered above him ten feet in the air. The whirring sound high pitched and in truth it was starting to grate on his nerves.

The smell of blood filled his nostrils and his stomach rumbled with the scent. "No," he growled dropping his forehead to the ground and grinding his teeth against the hunger he was feeling.

He heard the discs drop to the ground and then he heard the shifting of metal. He lifted his gaze and saw two silver men standing in front of him. They were robots obviously and one stepped forward. "Surrender or die human. Surrender is your best option," it intoned in its monotone voice.

He stood up slowly and he felt his blood continue to flow. "I don't surrender," Akarik stated simply.

"Then die," one replied as it raised its arm. Akarik had wanted that to happen and with his astonishing speed he moved forward and grappled with the arm of the robot. It struggled against him but Akarik was stronger than it could have known. It was only programmed with the information to fight humans not something like Akarik. It shot as it was grappled and the shot took the other robot in the chest dropping it to the ground sparking and writing about as its circuitry was fried leaving only a shell, as its artificial intelligence was wiped away.

He continued to struggle with it as he watched its arm change shape and form into a double edged blade. His hands slid down the blade slicing deeply. He stumbled back from it as it launched an attack at him. He spun to avoiding the shot and moved in close as it brought its other arm forward to shoot.

He kicked catching the arm and knocking it back as it shot. The shot caught the robot in the head exploding its head. It stood still for a moment almost as if in disbelief and then fell forward with the sound of metal scraping metal.

"This is getting old," he said as he stumbled forward his blood pouring form his wounds leaving a bloody trail for anyone to follow.

Meia and the others could see the Nirvana from their hiding place. It was going to be a sprint of more than five hundred yards but at least they were nearly there. The trees held them hidden in their loving embrace and Meia eased back down with the others. "Okay we have a sprint ahead of us now. We will rest here for a couple minutes and then run for it. Don't trip, don't fall, and don't fall behind," she informed them all and they nodded.

They sat there all of them catching their breath. Each was tired and of them all the worst off was Jura. She was too soft and feminine to be running around like she was and she knew it. Her chest was on fire and it felt as if she just couldn't get enough air. Her vision was swimming and she laid her head back and closed her eyes. The sweat poured off her and she stretched her legs out hoping to keep them from cramping.

"Aw damn why are we just waiting here huh?" Hibiki demanded.

"It would be foolish to try and run that in our current state Hibiki. We need to rest and let ourselves regain our strength," Meia reasoned with him calm as always.

"I know it's just, I hate sitting around like this when we could be acting," he said his head downcast.

"Hibiki I understand your feelings, but we can't be irrational about this."

"Big Sister," Misty asked her voice trembled slightly. "I am scared. I don't know if we can make it, and I am worried about Akarik. He stayed behind for us and we just left him. He was willing to fight for us, for us, people that were strangers to him, and we just left him. That just doesn't feel right." Misty's eyes were downcast and a tear slid down her cheek as she thought about Akarik and what might have happened to him. "What if we don't see him again?"

"Don't think like that you hear me Misty. Don't ever think like that. We don't know what happened to him and in truth I feel just as bad as you do about leaving him. I have never left anyone behind and I don't want to start now, I won't start now," she said her voice hard as the rock she was leaning against. "I won't leave him behind, I plan on going back and getting him after we take care of the enemy."

Everyone nodded their agreement at this and started to get ready for their dash to the Nirvana. "Okay everyone, ready?"

Just then a canister dropped amongst them and Gascogne looked down at it. "Shit," she cursed and picked it up tossing it aside. It landed a good fifty feet away and exploded. Gas erupted from the explosion eroding everything around in a twenty foot radius, all inorganic material that is. Everything that was living stopped moving as it inhaled the gas. A bird dropped to the ground barely alive.

"What was that," Jura asked frantic.

"It was a weapon designed to drop us in our tracks," Gascogne replied as she scanned the area. "It looks like we have some more company girls. Let's give'em hell."

Meia and the rest nodded. Barnette and Meia started to fire as a group of the Slythiks charged them. The enemy fell quickly but fired a few times themselves. Hibiki placed himself in front of Dita who seemed stunned in a protective manner. "Stay behind me Dita you'll be safe," he yelled at her and she nodded numbly.

He didn't have a weapon but he could at least protect the woman that he loved. He would protect the ones he loved in the only way he could at the moment and that was as a shield.

Barnette fired again and again dropping Slythik and Slythik. One dropped down behind his comrades though and used their dead bodies as a shield. He lifted an arm and placed the barrel of his weapon under it as he let it fall back into place to guard his head. He left a small crook in the elbow so he could see and started to fire on them.

"Damn. I can't hit him," Barnette cursed. "What are we going to do Meia?"

"We can't run just yet there are still too many and we would be out in the open. We fight here," she ordered and the others nodded. She lifted her hand and yanked the ring off her finger and tossed it to Misty. "Use this and fight with us Misty. This enemy is every bit as vicious as the humans from earth. We have to fight to survive remember?"

"Yes I understand big sister. I will do my best," Misty said as she put the finger on with a trembling hand. "How do you use it," she asked her voice trembled worse than her hand.

"Press the button on the side with your thumb. That will shoot it and aiming is just as you would think," Meia said as she hefted the sword that Akarik had given her to keep for him. "I'm sorry but I have to use this," she whispered only loud enough for herself to hear.

Dita was hunkered down behind Hibiki and she was scared for herself and everyone else. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She didn't like to see people get hurt and she didn't like to see people die. Why was all this happening now after four years of peace? It just didn't seem fair. Just then she heard Hibiki grunt and he clutched his stomach.

Dita glanced up at him and saw a grimace of pain on his face. "Hibiki," she cried as she saw his hand start to turn red with blood. Her eyes grew wide and she caught him as he fell to the ground. "No, no, no," she repeated over and over. "You can't be hurt, you can't die. You have to live you hear me, you have to," she cried into his chest as the tears started to flow.

"I'm not dead yet you know," he said through gritted teeth. Shots rang out again and again passing over them and landing about Gascogne. "Heh you said my name."

"Oh Mr. Alien," she cried as she buried her face in his chest. His arms came up instinctively and wrapped around her almost protectively.

"Don't worry we are going to get through this. We can't die here, not after defeating earth and its world killer," he said though she could hear the pain in his voice.

"Okay we are going to be fine," she said wiping the tears away. She knew she had to be strong for him. He was strong but at times he needed others to be strong to. No one could be by themselves forever and everyone needed someone to lean on once in a while.

"Get your ass down Dita," Gascogne yelled at her and Dita did as she was ordered dropping down to lie next to Hibiki making herself a small target.

"Here comes another wave," Barnette yelled as she lay down on her stomach sighting down her gun and opening fire again.

**NEW SCENE**

Kahlua was skipping through the trees when she heard an explosion in the distance that made her stop in her tracks and glance around curiously. She wondered why there were explosions when all it was, was a recon mission. They weren't supposed to blow things up.

She shook her head as she continued to skip along. Gascogne probably couldn't get in somewhere she wanted and so blew it up. She didn't understand grown ups at all. She wondered if she ever would.

As she skipped she heard another sound but she couldn't place it and so she wasn't too worried about it. "Oh well I'll find them eventually," she said as she skipped around a large boulder and bumped right into the chest of a giant Slythik.

Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to scream but he clamed his clawed hand down over her mouth. He pulled her in close to him and her back was to his chest as he picked her up off the ground. He was huge standing over eight feet tall and his scales were nearly black. His eyes were a hellish shade of red that had glowed with hunger at the sight of her. Saliva had dripped from his teeth as it did now and landed on her head.

She screamed against his hand and struggled with all the might her little body could muster. It wasn't near enough though and it hissed in her ear. "You will die assss they will little one. My group here is hunting one now."

She glanced around as her heart hammered against her chest trying to escape even though she couldn't. She saw a group of maybe fifteen Slythiks all large like the one holding her and all armed well. One even wore a suit of what she would call armor. She struggled again fear giving way to panic. She knew she was dead just as he promised.

She had only wanted to go see her friends and have some fun. Kahlua had only wanted to skip and play but now she was in trouble and she didn't know what she was going to do and so she did the only thing that came to mind. She bit him in the hand hard. She tasted the metallic hint of blood as he released her hand and she let out a scream that rocked the trees and carried through the trees like her voice had wings like the many birds that called the forest home. "HELP ME SOMEONE!"

**NEW SCENE-**

Akarik was leaning against a tree holding his side when he heard the scream. He recognized the voice as that of Kahlua. "What the hell is she doing out here," he wondered. "Oh god no," he breathed as he started towards where he thought her voice had come from.

He wasn't moving very fast and he had to fight his hunger. He didn't know how long he was going be able to continue like he was but he knew only one thing. He had to save Kahlua. She was his friend and the only child on that ship. He wouldn't let her die. He would die before he let anything happen to her. He gritted his teeth against the pain and started to run. With each step blood flowed from his wounds making him weaker and weaker but he didn't care. He only had one thought and that was to save Kahlua.

**NEW SCENE**

Barnette and the others had killed most of the Slythiks. There was only a few left but Barnette was out of ammo. One charged and Misty fired the ring killing him as the shot caught him in the head. "Good shot," Barnette commented but Misty blanched at what she had done. She didn't take it as hard as Dita though and that was because Dita had a softer heart and was more innocent that Misty.

Misty continued to fire as four more charged. Jura pulled her sword and stepped forward. The last ones looked to have lost their minds as they had dropped their guns and decided to use only melee weapons like fools. The first one to reach Jura died her sword piercing its heart. Another fell to her blade just as quickly a red line appearing on its throat.

Meia charged out to meet the last ones. There were still five and she had to fight to protect her team. The first let out a screech and Meia swung the blade with two hands. The creature tried to block with its arm only to have the blade cut through its arm and torso. Its body fell into two halves and Meia had swung so hard the blade continued on its path burying in the ground.

She gazed at it in wonder. It had cut through the creature with little resistance. It was like trying to cut paper. Another charged her and she brought the sword to bear and killed him just as easily. Jura was by her side and with the two of them they dispatched the rest with ease. Jura only sustained a slight claw mark on her shoulder for their small battle. The Slythiks hadn't attacked with though only bloodlust and their attacks had been clumsy at best easily avoided. It was the only thing that had saved them at the end. Meia didn't know how to use a sword but even she could kill an opponent who wasn't thinking.

"Okay everyone we are making a break for it," she called back and everyone got ready. Gascogne took up Hibiki and as one they sprinted for the Nirvana not looking back. They didn't want to see any more enemies and their only goal at the moment was to reach the Nirvana safely and defend it. As they ran they heard a distant roar as of engines starting up and they knew that the enemy was sending something big after them now that they knew where they were for sure.

**NEW SCENE**

The bounty hunters touched down and disembarked from their ship. The woman wrapped her arms around her husband and breathed against his neck. "This is going to be fun. A big score."

"Now, now don't get too excited honey. We don't even know if our mark is here. We just got word that they might be."

"I know but it's just that I so love the hunt."

"So let's hunt," he said back to her as he turned in her arms and kissed her.

**NEW SCENE**

Rabbat was closing in on where he thought the Nirvana might be but he was taking it slow. He didn't want to rush into anything for fear of finding himself in too deep if the trouble was too much. He didn't much like putting his life in danger and he didn't do it very often.

"Well let's hope they are all fine shall we," he said to Utan who was sitting at his side her bottom lip pursed out. "What have you gotten yourselves into this time," he wondered aloud as he continued to look for them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay sorry for the wait everyone I hope you can forgive me. Things conspired to make putting this chapter up very difficult. My internet was down and yada yada. I hope I didn't lose any readers out there who liked this. I hope I don't lose any in the future. I cherish you all. Please Review and for those of you who have I thank you greatly.

This chapter was cut a little short because I didn't want it to be too massive. I hope the ending doesn't make anyone mad. Let me know your thoughts though I really like the feedback it really does help me.

I also tried to make a scene break in there but if you don't like it everyone I will remove it. I hope it helps though so that things are separated like they are supposed to be.


	7. History Remembered

History's Lesson

The married couple had entered the trees having heard the scream from Kahlua. "Let's go and see shall we, Dazin," the woman said as her hair bounced around her face as she had nodded in the direction of the scream.

"Oh alright," he conceded. "I doubt that our target is even here. I think the information was false Layla."

She grinned at him and threw her arms around him, "Thank you, you won't be sorry sweetheart. If nothing else we might get a reward for saving the person who screamed." She hoped he looked at the bright side of things. She loved him dearly but from time to time he annoyed her with his pessimistic attitude. She ran her hand lightly over his arm smiling at him.

"I hope we get something out of this or it will be a waste of time love," he muttered as they headed off into the trees and the source of the scream.

They walked quickly and checked their weapons to make sure they were fully charged and ready for combat. Only fools went into combat without a fully charged gun, and this pair of hunters were not fools. They were quite talented, and were well known throughout the galaxy.

"Do you think the . . .," he started but was cut off by Layla.

"Don't say it okay. I told you don't ever say it please. I don't like thinking that we might be too late on such things," whispered her voice across the distance to her husband who silently nodded.

She hated to think that they were late. It had happened once and she had never forgiven herself. She had been held up by a group of foolish bandits who tried to rob her. It had taken her too long to kill them and get to her assigned position. She had arrived in time to watch as a young boy had been killed. The image of his blood stained body lying motionless on the ground still haunted her. She never thought of the job only of the end of it and every time she did tears came to her eyes. Not this time though. She gritted her teeth. "We won't be late," she whispered to herself and intended for that statement to be true.

Meia and the others had entered the Nirvana and ran straight to where the Vanguards were held. Their dreads would be little use fighting out on land like this. Meia hated to admit it but she had never truly learned how to fight well with a Vanguard. She was passable but she wasn't an expert as she was with her dread. To this day it still grated on her nerves to know that she had failed at learning something.

"Alright everyone, it seems that our enemy is here as well. We won't run, and we won't hide. We shall fight them here do you understand," Magno yelled into the intercom system and everyone knew what their jobs were.

"Captain, he is still out there somewhere. I would like to look for him when we have defeated the enemy," Meia told the captain.

"Fine you can do that," Magno said and Meia's face disappeared from in front of Magno as the screen went black.

"Captain, I wonder why she cares about this man," BC asked curious.

"I really don't know BC but now is not the time for such things."

"You are correct captain. Everyone battle stations. We have a fight on our hands and we can't run because of the ship in space waiting for us. We have to fight here and now and win," BC yelled to the crew on the bridge and they all nodded their understanding.

Everyone fell into their jobs with ease. They had done it so much over the years that it was second nature now. Everyone knew what to do and when to do it. Duero was watching vital signs and Paiway had the infirmary ready. Everyone was ready as the Vanguards were launched to deal with the approaching threat.

Hibiki was in the lead with Meia to his left. She was still team leader even though she wasn't the best pilot of them. She had the most combat experience and the most experience as a leader. Dita, Jura, and Barnette were ready as well bringing up the rear. Each had their weapons ready even though none had a gun. Gascogne was working on that though. She figured just a while longer and she would have one figured out that would work on the Vanguards. It would greatly increase their combat effectiveness.

"Alright everyone, the enemy is here and we can't afford to let them get close to the Nirvana. It is time that we showed them what women and men can do together," Meia said through her comm system to everyone and she heard the assent of agreement crackle back through hers.

"You got that right. Those bastards are in for a rude awakening if they think they can beat us," came the ever cocky voice of Hibiki. He was always a little tougher when he had his partner with him.

"That's right Mr. Alien! We can beat them together," the ever cheerful voice of Dita rang out. Meia smiled slightly at those two. They had something special that she wasn't so sure that she would ever feel. It would be nice to know that you could believe in someone that much but to this day she found it tough to believe in someone absolutely. For her it was just difficult but she was trying.

"Oh this is such a bother, why can't they just leave us alone," Jura asked lazily. She hated using the vanguards as they lacked the beauty, and finesse of a Dread.

"Everyone ready," Meia commanded and they all readied themselves as large robots similar to the Vanguards only reptilian landed in the clearing across from the Vanguards. "This is it everyone."

"Right," They all cried as one and Hibiki led the charge to the enemy.

Kahlua was struggling with all her might against the Slythik but his grip might as well have been iron bands around her for the good it did her. "Little girl that sssscream may have cosssst you your life you know," the one holding her hissed in her ear and his tongue flicked out and caressed her ear.

She shivered in fear and disgust at the creature. Tears were falling from her eyes like so many diamonds. The Slythik ran his tongue over her cheek and tasted them. "SSSo filled with fear," he whispered to her and then started to drag her with him.

"No I don't want to, I don't want to go, help me," she said her voice barely above a whisper she was so scared. Her body didn't seem to want to obey her will. It was as if the fear itself were holding her in place.

The Slythiks walked through the trees for maybe ten minutes when they stopped again. "The battle mussst be joined sssir," a smaller darker green Slythik observed to his commander.

"Yesss that isss good. Crussshing the humanssss issss our priority. Thisss one I may keep and make my very own sssslave," he said this and laughed. His laugh sounded like fingers over sandpaper and made Kahlua shiver in his grip which caused him to laugh all the harder.

"Come we mussst go to the command center. It isss there that we sssshall watch the dessstruction of the pathetic humansss," he commanded and started to walk off dragging Kahlua again. Her foot got caught in a tree root but he didn't slow. When she didn't follow right away he yanked on her arm and dislocated the arm at the shoulder joint. At the same time he had pulled with enough force that the bones in her foot snapped and she screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life at the shock of pain that lanced through her body like lightning.

The pain was like nothing Kahlua had ever felt before. It was startling in it's intensity. Kahlua had been shocked at the violence of the Slythik but the pain had followed right on its heels and took a hold of her. She had screamed in pain, pain like she had only heard described by the soldiers on the Nirvana. Now she knew what they had felt and it terrified her. She only wanted to go home, she only wanted to play with her dolls and to play with her friends. She only wanted to eat ice cream, and get dirty, like all kids. She didn't want to be a slave, whatever that meant. She only wanted to go home.

She screamed again and again as the pain wouldn't lesson no matter how much she screamed hoping that it would make it go away. She had no idea that screaming wasn't lessoning the pain. She only knew that when something hurt you screamed and cried and Duerro, or her mom, or someone would make it better. No one was there though to make it better, and she cried all the harder nearly choking herself she wasn't breathing properly.

"Ssstupid girl, ssstop ssscreaming," he hissed and backhanded her making her head ring and she bit her own tongue. Stars swam in her vision and she felt her eye close as that quickly swelling started to take over. She started to slump to the ground but the pain she felt came back in its intensity and she screamed again as her tears flowed even faster.

"I sssaid sssshut up," he said and raised his hand again to hit her his claws at the ready.

"We have to hurry honey," Layla said to her husband as they ran through the trees. She could feel her blood pumping faster and her stomach started to get that feeling it always got when the hunt was on. She hated to admit it but the scream they had heard had started to get her blood running. It meant that she was going to get to hunt. She loved that.

"I know hon," he said as he smiled at her. He too was feeling the blood rush and the hunt was on. They heard another scream, and another this time closer. They knew they were closing on their prey but they started to hope that they were already there. Those screams held so much pain and anguish, and Layla wanted only to hold the child that was making them. She knew now that it was a girl, and she just wanted to hold her and comfort her, but first she knew that the hunt must be done and the enemy killed. It had to be done.

Layla and Dazin kept running and they checked their weapons making sure they were ready. They heard a hiss and frowned and then they came to where a break in the trees could be seen ahead. They stopped running and slowly advanced moving through the undergrowth to stay hidden. They hid in some bushes and peered out of them to see the scene of many Slythiks dragging a human girl, or rather torturing her it seemed. As they watched she was backhanded across the face and her whimpering stopped for a couple moments. Layla started to rise to her feet but was pulled back down by her husband. "Wait, honey," he whispered to her.

"Why," she demanded her eyes blazing at her foolish husband.

They watched as the massive Slythik raised his hand again and was about ready to bring it down across the girl's face who was whimpering. The poor girl looked to have a dislocated shoulder and her foot looked broke as well Layla noticed. The girl had blood on her face and tears were flowing freely. Her heart nearly broke at the sight and her husband wanted her to wait. How could he be so callous? He knew better, he liked children too. She was ready to stand up and then she saw why her husband wanted her to wait.

The Slythik was ready to bring his hand down across the girls face when a cold voice cut through the clearing. "Harming my friend was a mistake lizard."

The massive Slythik turned and saw a human who looked as if he shouldn't even be walking. The man was covered in blood, his own and had abundant wounds. "You are a fool human. You can hardly walk and you threaten me?" The arrogance of this human was appalling. The slythik had never encountered anyone who had so much arrogance in his many years. He had killed his own men for less than the insult this human had offered him.

"Kill him," the leader said and two charged Akarik.

Layla was surprised to hear the voice a human so near and yet she watched as the man seemed to appear out of the woods. He was leaning heavily on a tree, blood covering his chest and legs. His face was contorted with pain and something else that she could have swore was hunger. His voice had been so cold and his eyes held hate. He pushed himself from the tree and stood there after he had spoken.

He was tall and quite handsome, she had to admit. If she hadn't been married she would have thought about trying to bed him. She was married though and so she contented herself with just watching the man. He was muscular as well and he waited easily for the enemy.

"What do you make of him Dazin," she whispered.

"I think he is very dangerous. Look at the way he stands even though he is so heavily wounded and has lost so much blood," Dazin answered back.

"I agree, perhaps we should watch and see what happens?"

"I think that is best for now."

They settled into place easing their weapons out getting ready in case they were needed. This man though was curious and they wanted to see what he was capable of before they showed themselves.

It had taken a great effort on Akarik's part to find the scream. He had lost a lot of blood now and his vision was blurred. Akarik though was a man who did things to the best of his ability. He would help whoever it was.

He had come to a clearing and saw that the scream had come from Kahlua. Kahlua the little girl who had become his friend on that ship. She had been so kind to him and had trusted him with a child's innocence. Akarik was scared as he saw her now, in the clutches of a massive Slythik. The slythik was a one of the hunters, the true soldiers of the Slythik empire.

Now his hunger was so bad he wasn't so sure he could hold it at bay. His friend had blood on her face and then two of the slythiks charged him. He looked to Kahlua to see that the massive Slythik took up her arm and bit down into it ripping a hunk of her arm off to eat.

"Damn you, I'll kill you all, I swear it," he yelled at the top of his lungs and as the first Slythik closed with him he stepped inside its punch. His hand came up in a straight jab and crushed the windpipe of the Slythik. It fell to the ground twitching trying to breathe but no air would come.

"Come foolisssh human kill me if you can," the leader taunted.

The second charged Akarik and he turned his gaze to the creature. It was full of blood, and Akarik could see the vein in its neck throbbing as the blood was pumped throughout its body to move the great creature. All that blood . . . Akarik gritted his teeth against the thoughts and the hunger.

It swung at him and he wasn't able to duck under its claws. They ripped into his face sending blood splattering the ground. It kneed him in the groin and picked him up in a bear hug. He cried out in pain as he felt a rib shatter. He closed his eyes against the pain and tried to break the hold the Slythik had on him. He opened his eyes again and saw the neck of the creature so close, as was the vein.

"Arrrawwww," Akarik growled and then with amazing strength he freed his arms and reached out to get a hold of the creature's head. He yanked it to the side exposing its neck more properly and then Akariks head came down. His canine teeth elongated slightly and then they sank into the creatures neck. The blood pumped from the vein and into Akariks mouth. He swallowed the hot blood as it filled his mouth. It was so sweet and warm, reminding him that he should be doing this more often. It tasted so great, and it revitalized him like no normal food could.

The creature screamed loudly as it was bite and tried to throw Akarik off him, but the humans strength was unlike anything that he had ever encountered. Akarik held on and continued to drain the Slythik of blood. Finally he let the creature go only to watch it fall to the ground dead.

Kahlua watched in horror as her friend bit into the creature and she saw him drink its blood. He had come to save her and she had been so happy and excited. She hadn't yelled to him though because of the pain. She wished that she had but now it was like he was a different man. She watched him turn to look and his eyes were almost completely red but they softened and cleared slightly upon looking at her. She was scared but strangely not of Akarik. She knew deep down that he wouldn't hurt her.

The couple watched from the bushes and were surprised by what they saw. He had killed a Slythik with relative ease which they had heard wasn't easy. This man then killed a second by biting it in the neck and draining it of blood. It was as if he was a myth come to life. He seemed to be possessed by something and they decided it was best to just watch and see how the scene played out.

Akarik was on his knees letting the blood fill his stomach and course through his body revitalizing him. A slow grin came to his face as he turned to look at the rest of the foolish Slythiks. His blood lust had been awakened and now it had to be sated. He could feel the blood flowing through their veins and his fangs glistened with wet blood as the evil grin remained on his face.

He gaze then fell upon Kahlua and his eyes cleared slightly and he realized what he had just done and what the poor girl had just witnessed. Kahlua had just witnessed the darkest side of human nature. She had witnessed her friend slay a creature with nothing more than his teeth and his hunger for blood.

The grin faded from his face and he stood up slowly to his full height, his arms hanging at his side. He turned his gaze from Kahlua ashamed of himself and then met the gaze of a Slythik. "You all die here and now. The undying has come for you," Akarik said slowly as he moved forward so fast it was hard to see. His hand caught the creature on the chin and Akarik pushed to the side snapping its neck and dropping it to the ground. He turned to see the others charging him, twenty more in all with more on the way thanks to the distress signal that the leader had just sent out. It was a sound that no human should have been able to hear but Akarik wasn't human, well not fully anyway. He was more and yet he was still human.

Meia downed another of the massive machines and turned her gaze to see that Hibiki was amongst a group of three. His blade sliced to his left with the skill that he honed in the year fighting earth and one of the machines fell into two pieces before exploding sending heated metal flying. In the same movement he had went to a knee in his mecha and sliced upward with his blade cleaving another in two as he rolled to the left to avoid a attack. He came up and stuck his blade into the power panel that they had learned were at the base of the head of these machines. Meia shook her head at his skill. She wasn't even close to his skill or to Dita's for that matter.

Dita was faring well to as she felled one with a slash from the massive axe hers carried for a weapon. Meia took a shot to the back as she had been unable to make the machine move fast enough. The shot rocked her forward sending her to her knees where another of the enemy moved into position its gun held at the ready to finish her.

Meia rolled forward bringing the feet of her mecha forward slamming into the arms of the machine in front of her sending the shot directly into the ground. She stood up and forced the gun upward in her enemies grip and fired the bullet taking the enemy machine in the head. In the same instant she turned and swayed back as a slash from another enemy cleaved through the machine she had just destroyed exploding it.

She heard an explosion to her left and saw that Jura had defeated another one with that same precision that she used with her real sword. Her machine fit her well as it used a sword similar to her rapier. Jura's blade flashed again and another dropped to the ground unable to move as she had destroyed the hydrolics in the joints.

"God is there no end to them," came Jura's bored voice.

"Don't get lax. We are winning simply because these are automations. They are not controlled by real pilots," Meia answered.

"Yes but, oh look I think we have defeated all of them," Barnette chimed in.

"Mr. Alien we did it," Dita yelled happy as ever that she was near Hibiki and she threw her mechanical arms around him in a hug.

"Oh what the hell are you doing? We don't have time for that sort of thing! We are on a battlefield! Damnit Dita," he yelled as he tried to disentangle himself from Dita who continued to chase him around the battlefield littered with mechanical parts.

Meia shook her head and laughed slightly at the comical scene. Two massive robots one chasing the other yelling, "Mr. Alien!"

"Don't those two ever stop," Jura commented as her head fell. She wanted a man to herself. She wanted to have a baby with one and none of the men back at the base met her criteria. She didn't know if she would ever find the right one.

"Righty right, it seems you don't need our help," a voice crackled into existence as Rabat landed near the Nirvana.

"Rabat, damn I hate that guy," Hibiki growled as he stopped running to glower at Rabat's ship. That was a mistake as Dita ran right into him and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap of mechanical arms and legs. Dita had cried out in surprise and Hibiki was cursing about hurting his partner, as the rest of them laughed. It was good to have something to laugh about now and then Meia realized as they all headed back to the ship. Her thoughts then turned to the man out in the trees somewhere fighting the enemy for them.

Akarik stood his ground as his chest was slashed by the claws of one of the Slythiks. Akarik kicked the creature in the side of the knee shattering it and then broke its neck quickly. The wound on his chest healed quickly as he ducked a shot fired his way then dodged another. He picked up another Slythik that charged and slammed it to the ground with enough force to shatter the bones in the creatures back. It lay there paralyzed.

"Itssss really him, itssss the undying," cried one of the Slythiks who died as the words left its mouth. Akarik had punched it in the heart his hand disappearing into the chest cavity crushing the heart. He yanked his hand free as he rolled back underneath the outstretched arms of another Slythik. He stood up quickly then grabbing the arms and yanking down breaking both arms leaving them at an unnatural angle.

He dove to the side as a shot was fired where he had been standing. He came to his feet and threw a large rock the size of a human head at the sniper. The rock smashed into the gunners chest shattering bone and puncturing a lung. The Slythik coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Another charged Akarik and he just reached out and caught it by the throat. It slashed him across the chest again and again. The claws made red trails across his face and closed around Akarik's throat. Akarik though wasn't scared he just twisted his hand and broke the neck of the Slythik in his grasp. He dropped the body to the ground and stepped over it only to break the arm of another who had swung its claws at him. He then kicked it in the leg breaking it. It fell to the ground screaming in pain where he left it.

He took a shot to the left arm and the wound healed but slowly now. He shook his head as for the first time pain hit him again. He picked up one of the dead bodies and hurled it at another the bodies crashed together on the ground and he was moving. As the Slythik pulled himself from under his companion he saw Akarik close with him. "No," the Slythik yelled only to have his scream cut off as his head was twisted nearly off.

Akarik felt teeth bite into him and he turned around ripping a hunk of flesh out of his shoulder. He saw the leader standing there blood trailing down his chin, Kahlua's blood mixed with his own. Two others charged at Akarik in that instant and he dropped under their attacks. He shot to his feet his arm outstretched. It slammed into he bottom of the jaw of the first Slythik snapping its head back breaking its neck as well, the other tried to bite Akarik but Akarik reached up and stuck his hand into its mouth yanking down on the bottom half of its jaw ripping it off. As the creature stumbled back Akarik kicked it in the knee shattering it. Akarik stepped over the body to fight his last opponent.

The leader stumbled back but Akarik charged forward with speed unlike anything a human should possess and caught him. The Slythik struggled in his arms but Akarik lifted him above his head and brought him down heavily onto his knee breaking his back. He dropped the body to the ground rolling it off his knee. He then knelt down onto the Slythiks back and reached behind him getting a leg. Akarik then yanked the knee forward snapping the leg and then releasing it. The Slythik was screaming in pain, "Pleasssse don't. Sssstop," it yelled over and over, pleading with this human who wasn't human.

"Did you stop when Kahlua asked you to," Akarik demanded as he broke the other leg. Next he snapped the Slythiks neck to end its suffering. "I don't take joy in suffering unlike your race," Akarik hissed to the body.

Just then he whipped around to see that Kahlua was in the arms of a woman who Akarik had never seen before. She was pretty but had a small scar above her right eye that most wouldn't even notice. She had a gun trained on Akarik as did the man standing next to her. Akarik's wounds weren't healing as well as they should but that only meant that he had used up all the blood he had drank. It also meant that the hunger would be back. He wasn't so sure he could resist it.

He noticed that Kahlua was unconscious and his anger started to rise. "Who are you and what do you want," he growled as he went down into a kneeling position ready to spring forward if needed.

"My name isn't important, but what is important is that we are taking the girl with us so that she will be safe," the woman spoke her voice hard as were her eyes.

"Is that so," Akarik said slowly moving forward.

A shot sounded and hit right at his feet and the man spoke, "Do not come forward any more or I will put the next one in your heart."

"That would be good if you could but you see, it wouldn't do you any good," Akarik hissed. The man was slightly scared now. Akarik was unlike anyone he had ever seen. The man had taken wounds that had healed and they didn't even slow him down and now they were the object of this man's aggression. Dazin wasn't so sure he liked that in the least.

"Honey I think we should be going," Dazin said as he turned his gaze to look at Layla. That was his mistake and he knew it the instant he did it. When his gaze had been turned Akarik had seen his opening and rushed forward with that surprising speed. It never ceased to amaze those who saw it no matter how many times they saw it.

Layla had watched this man kill a score of Slythiks and now she was making him mad. She had watched his movements and seen how strong he was. She had been curious about him and now she was even more so after seeing what he had done. What was more important though was getting the girl medical attention which was back at their ship. This man though seemed unhappy about the fact that they had the girl. She wondered why. The girl was obviously not a relative they looked nothing alike but then Layla had learned over the years not to judge things too closely without first getting enough knowledge.

Now though she wondered if they had been wrong holding their guns on this man. He was moving towards them and she did the first thing that came to mind as instinct took over. She fired, her body honed for survival after being a bounty hunter for so many years. The bullet rushed forward and took Akarik in the chest but he didn't slow and in another instant before she could fire a second time he had a hold of her husband Dazin.

"Now you will release Kahlua to me and I won't break his neck," Akarik said as he started to twist Dazin's neck and stopped at a point where he knew it would be uncomfortable.

Layla wasn't sure what she should do. She was surprised and she had to admit scared. She had never met a man like this one and no one had ever taken Dazin by surprise and held him so helpless as this man now was. Her gaze flicked from Dazin to the girl. "What is this girl, Kahlua, to you?"

"She is my friend and I will protect at all costs to myself."

"She is your friend? How odd. You aren't lying are you," Layla asked her heart racing as the man's gaze never wavered, never flinched. The look in his eyes was the look of a man who had seen death and lived with it for a very long time. She was terrified of him she had to admit.

"I am not lying. That girl befriended me when all others thought me a prisoner, they still do though I tried to help them with their fight with the Slythiks."

"You are a prisoner that is free and a friend of this girl? Where are the people that she belongs to, her parents?" Layla wasn't understanding this.

"Release her to me and I will tell you what I know, and I will release this man to you, his neck should really be hurting by now."

Layla looked to Dazin and saw that he was in a lot of pain. He started to life the gun slowly, in fact he had been moving it ever so slowly during their conversation. He pointed the barrel at the man and pulled the trigger but the man merely moved his head forward and then dropped Dazin to the ground his knee in Dazin's back. He wrenched Dazins arm around behind his back and jerked up yanking it out of socket. Akarik brought Dazin's other arm around behind and pinned it under his thigh where his knees were bent.

"Do that again and I will be forced to kill you understand," Akarik said his voice cold. Dazin nodded his head afraid to speak. He was so scared that he had nearly lost control of his bladder. He hated himself at that moment. An experienced hunter like himself scared like a rookie, but this man was something else.

"Alright," Layla said quickly as she watched Dazin thrown to the ground and his arm wrenched out of socket and his other arm moved to a painful position. She moved forward her gun still held out in front of her.

"Put your gun down, or better yet toss it aside," Akarik said as he gazed at her with those beautiful eyes of his. She shook her head unable to believe that she was thinking his eyes were pretty when he had hurt her husband like that. What is wrong with me?

She tossed her gun aside and moved forward slowly. "Here take her," Layla said holding Kahlua out at arms length. She hated to give the girl to a man like this especially one that had bitten an enemy in order to kill him. This man was brutish, and barbaric, but yet he seemed strangely . . . she wasn't sure.

"Thank you lady," Akarik said as he took Kahlua into his arms and cradled her close to his chest. He held her close and pushed the hair out of her eyes gently. "You are going to be okay. I will take you back to your mom and Duero will fix you up, don't worry okay." He knew Kahlua couldn't hear but he also knew that it didn't matter. He had to say the words to himself if for no other reason. He had to believe that the doctor could help her.

Layla pulled her husband away from Akarik and checked to make sure that nothing was permanently damaged. She then looked to Akarik, "What is your name?"

"I am called Akarik," he stated simply.

"Akarik? I know that name, it is the name of the man that has been killing Slythiks for a very long time," she said slowly shivering. This man was the legend. Many bounty hunters had been offered money to kill him but not a single one had accepted the job. He had never broken any laws, he was just killing creatures that many felt needed killed anyway. That is the worlds that knew of the Slythiks and weren't part of the slave worlds that the Slythiks controlled.

"I have been doing that for a very long time. Yes that is a good way of putting it. I am the only one that seems to want to do it. I am the only one that cared for this planet and its people, I'm the only one that misses them."

She felt her heart go out to the man. He was the lone survivor of an entire planet and that must be hard, especially when the Slythiks left you alive. She couldn't' even imagine what was going on in his mind. She understood now why he was so protective of the girl. If she was his friend then she might be all that he had.

"Honey, I hate to interject into this fascinating conversation but I could use some medical attention," her husband said his voice strained. She looked down and felt horrible for forgetting about him as his arm hung loosely and the pain was etched plainly on his face.

"Come with me back to the ship where I am a prisoner. They will help you there I am sure. They are good people, and they will thank you for saving Kahlua here," Akarik said as he stood up.

"Alright, but you give me your word that we won't be attacked?"

"I can't do that, I am just a prisoner after all," he said over his shoulder as he carried Kahlua in his arms. He stepped on one of the bodies and heard it moan in pain. He stood for a moment and then brought his foot down on the creatures throat killing it.

Layla couldn't help but laugh to herself. This man a prisoner! That would be like catching the fabled unicorn or some other such nonsense. He was a prisoner because he wanted to be. There was no other reason, than that. It did make Layla curious though as to why he was staying with them. What could make him want to remain a prisoner?

They continued on through the woods, Akarik picking his way through them as though they were his second home. They traveled for more than twenty minutes when he stopped.

"Captain, let me go look for him," Meia argued with her captain. It was one of the first times that Magno could ever remember Meia arguing with her. Magno then eyed the sword that was strapped around her hips. Obviously the sword belonged to the man but Meia was carrying it how curious Magno thought to herself with a smile.

"No I can't allow you to do that Meia. You know as well as I that there are stil enemies out there," Magno reasoned hoping to get through to Meia.

"That may be but that is also why I should go find him. We wouldn't have made it without him. I know that for a fact," Meia said her voice rising slightly which caused Magno to raise an eyebrow.

"He is just a man Meia. I know Hibiki and the others have changed you all some but he is still just a man and our prisoner at that. What is to say that he didn't take the chance to run and is glad that no one has come looking for him?"

"I . . . I don't know captain. If he ran then it is our duty to hunt him down again. He has information about our enemy and it would be best to have him at our disposal for future encounters with this enemy," Meia said hoping she would get through. She didn't know why she cared so much but she did. She didn't want to see this man get hurt especially because of her.

As Meia thought of him and those eyes of his and the way he looked at her, her heartbeat quickened and she grew angry at herself. What is this feeling she wondered to herself. I can't be having it whatever it is. I am a leader and must remain coolheaded at all times, I can't be having foolish feelings like this.

"Fine Meia you can go if you really think you need to," Magno said.

"What is it Akarik," Layla asked softly.

Akarik set Kahlua down gently and turned to gaze at Layla, and her husband over his shoulder. He didn't say anything but started to dig down into the soft earth. It took him maybe five minutes to find what he was looking for. A brown leather sack that was rotting tied with a metal string.

He untied it and unrolled it. He then picked up the three items. There were two knives in sheaths and another sword similar to the one he had given to Meia to safeguard. "Mother," he whispered running his hands over the blade lightly. He then looked to the two knives as well. "How did I know these were here mother?" He asked lightly as he pulled out a black leather belt that somehow survived the ravages of age. He looped the belt around himself and put the blade on and it felt right. Next he took the two knives and placed them on the small of his back securing them in place with the metal cord.

"Let's go," he said then as he picked up Kahlua and Layla silently followed him. He was a very different man than any she had come across. She knew she was pretty but he hadn't looked at her with lust filled eyes once.

"You are very interesting," she whispered.

"I am huh," he asked as he continued to walk and she blushed furiously at her foolishness. Her husband noted this and frowned, then turned his angry gaze on Akarik.

"Is he really that attractive honey," he asked his voice hard.

"No Dazin it is not that. Trust me you are the only one for me," she said and kissed him.

"Alright then ladies it seems that you may need a little help in the parts area," Rabat informed Perfet happily.

"Maybe but no more funny business okay. I want real parts," she told him her arms crossed.

"Righty right, then take a look," Rabat informed her his smile plastered on his face.

They were outside the Nirvana talking with some of the other crew gathered around. Utan was nowhere to be seen as she was off looking for her favorite droid. Peyoro was starting to understand how Hibiki felt and was sorry he had picked on his so much.

"Man I just hate that guy," Hibiki said and stormed off Dita trailing behind.

Duero watched them go and shook his head. "Those two are quite unique. It is good that they get along so well as it shows how it is possible for men and women to coexist."

"That may be true but it still seems to me that Hibiki runs from Dita an awful lot," Paiway said from where she was standing next to Duero. She smiled as she remembered something that Rabat had told her a few years ago. When she grew up she was supposed to look him up. Back then it would have been unheard of, after all he was a man and her enemy but now? Well she was grown and she had learned that men weren't all bad, just mostly stupid. Looking at Rabat though she didn't even consider herself and him like Dita and Hibiki and after what Dita had told her once she was waiting for that special feeling, hoping that she would find someone who would fill her thoughts all the time.

Rabat was once again selling things to the women such as make-up and other things that he knew would catch a young woman's eyes. Just then they all heard a scream and they looked up to see Ezra tears streaming down her face.

Jura ran up to her and put her arm around Ezra's shoulder, "What is it Ezra? What's wrong?"

"Its Kahlua she's gone, she . . . she ran away into the woods to . . . to find her friend, the man who is our prisoner," Ezra cried out and buried her face in Jura's shoulder for comfort.

Jura who was unused to such things wasn't sure how to act and so she just held Ezra close. "It's okay she will be okay. Trust me she is smart, she'll be okay Ezra."

"I am a horrible Fama," Ezra cried again. "I should have paid more attention to her, been nicer to her, been . . . " she couldn't finish as her shoulders were wracked by sobs.

"Everyone we need a search party now. We are all going to go look for Kahlua," Jura called to everyone who nodded their heads and went to get their battle gear on. It would take them maybe ten minutes tops to get everything they needed.

Meia came down and found out what was going on. Now she was torn. She felt she owed it to Akarik to go look for him, and yet she knew that a girl all alone out in the woods was bad news. "I'll help as well," Meia said and Ezra smiled weakly as tears continued to fall and she hugged Meia.

"She will be fine trust me," Meia said as she rubbed Ezra's back.

Layla stood with her husband at her side and Kahlua in her arms. She was stunned to say the least at what she had just witnessed. Standing with his knives in his hands and a pair of dead Slythiks at his feet Akarik looked like the Angel of death. He sheathed his blades and took Kahlua from Layla. His was covered in blood and he had even sustained another wound or two. This was the fourth such battle he had fought with groups of Slythiks.

They were in hunting parties and he seemed to know that they were there and so prepared himself for the fight. He always attacked first and he always won but once in a while he made a mistake and took another wound. Layla noted that his wounds weren't healing like they had been. "Why aren't your wounds healing?"

"Because I don't have enough blood in my system," he answered as they continued to walk. He knew that they were close now.

"You need blood to heal like that?"

"I need blood to survive in all honesty, it is like water to me, like food. Without it in time I will die. Normal food and water can sustain me for long periods of time but eventually I need blood. I know it makes me an evil person," he said sadly his voice soft.

"No it doesn't, a person's deeds make them evil or good. Your deeds speak highly of you," Layla said.

"Yeah besides its not just anyone that will care for a girl like you do," Dazin spoke up through his pain.

"Thanks but I am a monster there is no point in denying it. I have tried to do that for years. I know better now that I am older and wiser."

"Oh don't think that way you idiot," Dazin said.

After that statement Akarik fell silent as they continued on their way. Luckily they met no more hunting parties and Akarik led them with a surety that Layla envied. It was as if he were a born leader but truth be told Akarik was not that. He was not a leader, but a loner who had just forgotten that they were behind him as he had been left with his own thoughts.

Those thoughts turned to his past and everything that he had failed in. He wished that he could have saved so many people and that his wife would have loved him more. He wished that his sister would have gotten to grow old with a family of her own. He wished many things but that is just what they were, wishes. He knew that he was a monster and that monsters had no happy lives. He knew that monsters had only one option in life and that was to die painfully at the hands of his enemies. Now though he decided he would fight to protect the Nirvana. He would fight to protect all those women and he would fight to protect Meia.

She was such an interesting woman he thought to himself. She was so strong but he sensed in her a want to find someone to care about. He felt a kinship with her. He knew about wanting to be strong and showing an outward facade but on the inside being a little scared of things. Meia was such a person. She was a woman of many talents he had learned and a woman of untold strength but also of untold kindness. She was a woman with a heart she guarded too much. She was a woman who wasn't even sure what she wanted he felt.

They continued on their way until they say the outline of a massive ship through the trees. Akarik saw the Nirvana and then he saw people running around and the women putting on battle suits. "I wonder what is going on," he mused as they continued across the field where machine parts were littered.

Meia was ordering people into groups each group was given a section of the forest to search and nothing more. Each group was given ample firepower and they were ordered to keep in constant radio contact. Also they were ordered to not engage the enemy unless it was an absolute must.

As Meia shouted orders she waved the sword around like a general, and in truth she didn't even know she was doing it. The sword just felt right in her hand and she hadn't wanted to put it down earlier like she should have. It wasn't her chosen weapon and obviously she was not good with it and yet she couldn't bring herself to put it down. As long as she was carrying it she felt certain that Akarik would come back to her to get it form her.

She paused at that thought. Did she really want him to come back for the sword? Is that why she was keeping it with her? She didn't think it was anything else but Dita wondered. Dita had seen how Meia acted around Akarik. Even though Akarik hadn't been with them long and Meia hadn't been around him long she acted different around him. Dita noticed how Meia's gaze would linger on Akarik when she thought no one was looking. She noticed how Meia's cheeks would flush slightly when Akarik spoke to her and Dita smiled. Dita thought Meia wanted the sword with her so that no matter what she would get to see Akarik again. Dita thought Meia wanted Akarik to come back for her, for Meia even though Meia would deny that. Dita wanted so much for Meia to find someone to care for that she wondered if maybe she wasn't having wishful thinking for Meia.

"So you are all going to look for the little girl huh," Rabat asked as he sidled up next to Paiway who he had noticed had indeed gotten the assets he had informed her she needed to be as beautiful as the others so long ago. In fact she had indeed become quite beautiful.

"Yes we are, are you coming," Paiway asked as she turned her gaze to him and stared at him.

"Well I think I will just stay here, you know I'm not a fighter," Rabat said smiling.

"Lying bastard," Hibiki grumbled as he walked by.

"Boy he is never going to get over that is he. Maybe he and I should have another little scuffle and see if he has learned anything," Rabat said chuckling and Paiway glared at Rabat.

"Why do you have to be that way," she demanded her hand on her hip and Rabat couldn't help but notice how pretty that hip was.

"It's just the way that I am," Rabat said.

No one seemed to have noticed that Akarik was walking towards the Nirvana with Kahlua cradled in his arms and a couple trailing him. At least none noticed him until he was only a few feet from Rabat who was standing a ways away from the Nirvana with Paiway. It was no wonder they hadn't seen him as they were still some hundred yards away and everyone was busy with preparations.

Just then Barnette noticed him and pointed. "There he is and Kahlua too! Over there Meia, Ezra. Akarik is over there and he has some people with him."

Meia looked and her heart skipped a beat at seeing him covered in blood and an unconscious Kahlua in his arms. "He's safe," she whispered and sighed in relief. She was glad that Kahlua was safe as well.

Everyone started to run towards Akarik including Duero when he saw Akarik covered in blood and Kahlua unconscious. "Boy what did we do," Rabat asked innocently. He had his hand on Paiway's shoulder and had been leaning in close to her. She had started to pull away but Rabat hadn't let go and she was getting ready to yell at him when they noticed everyone running at them, and Rabat removed his hand which Paiway was glad for.

"Rabat, the sheepdog. You owe me the lives of an entire planet, but for now I will settle for just yours," came Akarik's cold voice from behind Rabat.

Authors Note: Okay sorry for the wait everyone. I am especially sorry to Tifa Lockheart, and Strawberry Eggs my two favorite readers and reviewers. I am very sorry to the two of you for this wait. I hope it was worth it. I promise the next chapter won't take as long.

To Strawberry Eggs: I don't plan on stopping this story till its through I give you my word. I'm just glad that you and Tifa Lockheart like it so well.

Please let me know what we all thought. Don't be shy about giving me a review tell me what I am doing wrong or whatever. Any pairings you might want to see. I need votes on pairings. Well I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.


	8. Fallen

Author's note: Thank you to my two faithful reviewers. You are the reason this story is going on. So thank you again to Tifa Lockheart and StrawberryEggs. You are both great.

Trials

Rabat turned to look into a face that he honestly never thought to see again. The face of a man he had once shared a drink with and they had talked for awhile, becoming quick friends. That was until Rabat let it slip that he was working for earth and had brought the earthlings down on the planet that they were staying on.

Rabat saw Akarik and then he saw Akarik's foot as it slammed into his face crushing his nose and sending blood spraying. Rabat flew backward a good fifteen feet and landed hard.

"You son of a bitch, because of you everyone I knew on that planet is dead," Akarik yelled and started to advance on Rabat.

Akarik realized that he was still holding Kahlua and handed her to the woman next to him. "Keep her safe," Akarik said his voice cold.

Layla took the unconscious girl into her arms, "Okay." Layla who hadn't known Akarik for very long knew that he was dangerous at the moment.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you," Rabat yelled as he sat up and fired his pistol at Akarik. The shots rushed forward three taking Akarik in the chest with another punching into his shoulder.

"Yes, yes Rabat use that pathetic weapon of yours." Akarik then rushed forward again and Rabat leapt to his feet. He aimed a kick for Akarik who ducked under the kick and while kneeling punched Rabat in the stomach.

Rabat stumbled back coughing. Rabat was still coughing, "I'll kill you." He fired his gun again and once again the bullet tore into Akarik. Akarik wasn't even trying to dodge, and that was making Rabat nervous. He knew this man was dangerous, in fact he had seen him kill with such ease, that it was like watching a grown-up rip the arms from a doll.

"Better men than you have tried," Akarik hissed.

"What the hell is your problem," Rabat demanded firing again and again the bullet tearing into Akarik who didn't dodge.

Everyone was watching the display with mixed emotions. Most were confused to say the least but some others had different emotions filling their heads. Ezra was scared to say the least but she was also relived to see that her daughter was fine. She didn't know what to think of the two men fighting and in truth she didn't really care. She only wanted to see Kahlua.

Ezra moved to the strange woman and said almost frantic, "Can I have my daughter?"

The woman turned her head to Ezra and knew instantly that the woman was indeed the girls mom. The look of peace and innocence in the eyes spoke volumes. "Sure here she is safe and sound."

"Oh thank goodness," Ezra said as a great weight felt as if it had been lifted from her shoulders. Ezra took Kahlua from the woman who was holding her out to Ezra. Ezra started to cry silently as she felt her daughters familiar weight and the evenness of Kahlua's breathing.

Layla smiled slightly to see mother and daughter reunited. She turned her gaze back to the fight and the others that were watching the two men fight. Layla's smile disappeared as she watched Akarik take bullet after bullet not slowing down and only seeming to get more mad. Layla had a feeling that Akarik really did want to kill Rabbat.

Akarik ducked under a punch from Rabat and sent a punch of his own at Rabat's elbow. His fist connected and Akarik heard the crunch of bone as Rabat's arm flew out wide and Rabat screamed in pain. Akarik then stepped in close and elbowed Rabat in the face sending Rabat reeling. Rabat stumbled back and fell on his ass looking at Akarik though the fingers of the hand holding his face. Blood seeped down his face and Rabbat was terrified.

"God what are you," Rabbat yelled as Akarik slowly advanced on Rabbat.

Just then something happened that seemed to surprise everyone. Meia placed herself in between the two combatants. She had her legs perfectly spaced to allow for maximum stability just in case Akarik charged. Meia though had a feeling that if she stood her ground then Akarik wouldn't hurt her. She had to hope that Akarik wouldn't hurt her.

Meia had been watching the fight and she just couldn't understand what Akarik was doing. Yes Rabbat was a worthless piece of flesh but he had helped them out of a tight spot with the forces of earth. She was inclined to give Rabbat the benefit of doubt. That and she didn't want to see Akarik kill a human. She understood his hatred for the Slythiks but Meia just . . . she honestly had no idea what she wanted. All she knew was that she didn't want to see this fight continue. She didn't want to see this fight finish because it would mean one of them was dead.

"Stop," Meia's voice sounded like a whip crack. "Akarik you don't want to do this," her voice grew softer as she looked at Akarik and her features softened.

Akarik continued to advance his eyes never leaving Rabbat who started to pull himself backward away from Akarik. Rabbat didn't know what to do as nothing seemed to stop Akarik. It was like Akarik was a machine instead of flesh and blood.

"Please Akarik, please stop," Meia nearly pleaded her voice almost breaking as she realized Akarik didn't even see her. That hurt, the fact that he didn't even notice her. She didn't know why but it was like a knife to her heart.

Akarik continued forward and Meia stood her ground. She wasn't go to cave in and let Akarik kill someone. The others watched in fear. None wanted to move to interfere but all were scared. They didn't want to see Meia get hurt and yet they had to believe that Akarik wouldn't hurt her.

Dita watched in horror as the blood soaked Akarik advanced on Meia. Jura watched as well her hands on her hips. She wasn't happy that Akarik was acting this way, she didn't like to see him this way.

The group watched, and none of them wanted to see Akarik do anything that he was going to regret. They didn't know him well that was for sure but they knew that he was a good person at heart. "Don't Akarik," they yelled almost as one causing them to look at each other in confusion.

Misty watched her heart racing and her hand came to her mouth in horror as he closed with Meia. "Don't do it," a whisper escaped her lips. Her gaze turned to see that Paiway was watching with that same mixture of horror on her face. The difference was that deep down Paiway was glad that Akarik had showed up. She knew that he had saved her from unwanted attention from Rabbat. Paiway felt terrible for feeling that though and her head sank as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

Meia stood her heart beating so loud that she thought they must have all been able to hear it. _Please don't Akarik _she thought. She held her arms out as Akarik closed to within a couple feet and then he stopped for a moment.

His eyes seemed to clear and he looked at Meia, looked at her with concern etched on his face. He noticed that she had a single tear sliding down her perfect cheek. "Oh god wha . . ." he started but fell forward as a darkness rushed up to claim him.

They were all stunned to see that Akarik had stopped. They hadn't been so sure that he would, in fact they had all been a little scared. Akarik then whispered something and fell forward as unconsciousness claimed him. Everyone was just a little bit relieved to see him go unconscious.

Meia's heart soared as he had stopped. She was elated that he had realized what he was doing and had paused. She saw the change in his eyes and a small smile had come to her face. She heard him whisper, "Oh god wha . . ." and then his eyes closed and he started to fall forward.

Meia moved forward with her trained reflexes guiding her. Akarik fell into her as she wrapped her arms him. His head came to rest on her shoulder and he was nothing more than dead weight. Meia almost fell under his weight but somehow she managed to retain her feet. "It's okay Akarik I've got you," she whispered into his ear as she held him.

"Here Meia let me help you," Gascogne said as she moved alongside Meia. She slipped one of Akarik's arms around her shoulders to help support his weight. "Paiway get the medical room ready," Gascogne barked.

Paiway who had been standing motionless jumped at the sound of her name and scampered off to do as she was told. Meia and Gascogne carried Akarik onto the Nirvana and to the medical facility. The others followed except for Dita who stayed behind.

"You should leave now Rabbat," Dita said in her cheerful tone. "It would be best."

"Rightty Right. I got that vibe myself," he answered as he picked himself up. He limped to his ship with Utan at his side and they boarded and flew off. Rabbat had never been beaten so soundly in his life and he hated it. He never wanted to show his face to the women again but he knew in time their paths would cross. He also knew that he would meet Akarik again and they would finish what they started. Rabbat shivered at the thought. He knew on that day he would die.

"Goodbye and good riddence," Dita said sternly to the retreating ship.

"C'mon Dita, we should go check on Akarik with the others," Hibiki whispered into her ear. She shuddered in joy at having him so close and she nodded her head. Together the two of them boarded the Nirvana hand in hand.

_Akarik slowly opened his eyes and started to cough. Water that had been in his lungs was forcibly removed by the coughing. "How . . . where," he wondered as he was wracked by another fit of coughing. Water left his lungs and was surprised to find he was still alive._

_Akarik lifted his head and looked around the place he now found himself in. The last thing he remembered was his wife betraying him and stabbing him. He then remembered falling off the cliff to his death. Well maybe not his death he decided as he looked around. _

_He slowly started to stand up but he felt the pain his back and remained on his knees. God it hurt, those wounds his wife had given him. All of them. Tears streaked down his face as he remembered that she had been cheating on him with his best friend. "How could she," he whispered._

_"Because she is evil," came a woman's soft voice. _

_Akarik was startled to say the least and he stood up fast fear coming back tenfold. In that instant though he wished he hadn't. The pain laced through his body and he doubled over. "Who's . . who's there?"_

_Akarik saw that he was in a cavern that was filled with stalagmites. They were everywhere and some had crystals forming on them. There was light down here but from what he didn't know. The place seemed barren but then he saw a woman walk out from a shadow. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen her. He had been looking right where she was but he still hadn't noticed her. _

_He felt the blood flowing down his back then and dropped back to a knee. He just couldn't stand any longer. The pain was too much, both physical and emotional. He rolled onto his back not caring that it sent new waves of pain through his body. Akarik's gaze watched the ceiling and the lights dancing up there. _

_As he watched the ceiling the woman came into his view. Akarik knew he was dying. He was losing too much blood, and he had fallen a great distance. He knew he probably had internal injuries and so he was just lying there waiting for his death. The woman though smiled down at him._

_She was pretty but nothing special. Her hair was dark brown and pulled back in a braid. Her eyes were a dark hazel color and she even had a few freckles dotting her face. Her smile was infectious as he felt one come to his face._

_"My name is Vera, and you are?"_

_"I am Akarik."_

_"Hmm nice name Akarik very exotic. I like it."_

_"Thanks," closing his eyes._

_"Do you hate her Akarik? Do you hate her for what she did. For bringing those creatures to your home?"_

_Akarik thought about it for a minute. He had never really been one to hate but . . . she did deserve it. She had brought death to so many people so many innocents. He knew deep down that yes he did hate his wife. "Yes I do. I hate what she did, I hate her and my friend."_

_"Do you wish to get revenge? Do you wish to live?_"

_"Yes I want to live. And . . . and I want to get back at her! I want her and him to pay for my pain," he yelled and started to cough as the pain intensified. _

_"Ho there Akarik don't get too excited or you might kill yourself," she said taking him in her arms. He was surprised to find that she could lift him. He wasn't a small man and she was carrying him as though he weighed nothing. It was amazing really but he felt the darkness start to close in on him. He fought it but it was hard to stay awake when his body cried at him to just let it rest. He finally relented to the darkness._

_He awoke sometime later, his body feeling . . . different. He didn't understand it. He knew he should have been dead. The wounds he had sustained . . . he reached behind and felt his back where his wife had stabbed him. The wound was gone! It was gone! How could that be? It just wasn't possible._

_He stood up quickly and looked around scared. There was little enough light but he could see just fine. What the hell was happening to him? He didn't understand. How, why, was he okay? It didn't make any sense. _

_"Oh you are awake now Akarik that is good. You have been asleep now for more than four days. Quite a long time for someone who . . ." the woman didn't finish as she came into view._

_He remembered her and that she had told him he could live. "How am I alive?"_

_"Oh that well shortly after you passed out you regained consciousness. I'm surprised you don't remember," she softly replied as she sat a tray down in front of him with nothing on it but a wine glass filled to the brim with red wine. He shook his head as it seemed she was waiting for a response. He confirmed her suspicions though. "Well I offered you life, a very long life you see. You wanted it and the only way for me to grant it was for you to fully accept it from me. You had to trade a little of your blood for mine. That and I had to bite you," she said with a slight grin._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Akarik asked full of fear at what she was saying. In truth he didn't understand any of what she had just said. Accepting something from her and giving her part of his blood. _

_"Through the gift of your blood we shall remain connected for as long as we are both alive which for our kind is very long indeed," she told him as she sat down on a chair and crossed her legs. Akarik noticed that one of her legs was mostly exposed now due to the blood red dress she was wearing having a slit in it nearly to her hip. He looked away quickly as a gentleman should._

_"Oh a gentleman. I haven't met one of you in a good few hundred years," she chuckled._

_"What are you talking about? You don't look any older than perhaps twenty," he told her as he sat with his back to the stone wall and pulled his knees to his chest. For some reason it made him feel a little better._

_She laughed for a moment and then turned her gaze to him and said, "No Akarik I am not twenty. Thank you for the compliment though. No in truth I am very old indeed. I am more than three thousand years old Akarik." Her voice was weary Akarik could tell and she seemed so sad. "I am one of a very few of my race left alive. I am a myth Akarik."_

_"What? You are a myth? You are more than three thousand years old? How is that possible? I don't understand?" Akarik was starting to panic slightly. What the hell had he gotten himself into. What the hell was going on. He dropped his head into his hands and felt tears slide down his cheeks. "I need to get out of here and get back to my family. I need to leave," Akarik whispered._

_"You can't Akarik. At least not yet. You are thought of as dead, at least that is what will be reported. It would be best to stay here with me and learn about your new powers, to learn about yourself, and what you now are."_

_"What am I," Akarik asked lifting his tear stained face to look at Vera as she approached him her high heels clicking softly on the stone. It was a nice sound Akarik had to admit but he didn't think it should have sounded quite so loud to him. His hearing had never been very good but now he heard the sound of her thighs brushing together as she walked towards him._

_"You are a vampire Akarik. A creature that subsists on the blood of other creatures. A creature of myth, a creature known as a hunter. You have heightened senses, you are now stronger than any ten men, faster, and many other things as well. In short you are what would be considered superhuman. This is what you accepted from me and it is what you will be forever most likely."_

_"I'm a what?" he yelled shooting to his feet his eyes wide. "I can't be one of those things. They are stories!"_

_"No we are not stories Akarik but we are not like the stories either. If you will sit I shall tell you how we originated." She paused here to let Akarik decide what he was going to do. Slowly he sank back down to his sitting position. He just didn't understand anything anymore. He just wanted to go back home with his wife . . . the wife that had betrayed him and stabbed him in the back quite literally. _

_"You see we, vampires that is, used to be human. Humans lived on many different planets not just earth as the earthlings believe. None of us remember where humanity originated but it wasn't earth or any of the planets you will find them on now days. So a group of humans decided to exploring in space to see if they could find new life and other such nonsense on some other planet." Vera pulled a chair up and sat down again. She reached down and dipped a finger into the wine and licked it off her finger and smiled at Akarik. "You really should try it, it is amazing."_

_She inhaled deeply then at his look. "Alright back to the story. Yes the found a planet but by accident. Their spaceship was hit by a asteroid and they were forced to land on a planet that they hadn't completed an analysis of. They crashed on that planet, and their ship was broken beyond repair, at least immediate repair. Oh what a planet it was. Everything was beautiful the plants and everything. We went out exploring and found that there was no intelligent life on the planet. We also soon found that there was also no water on the planet and none of our equipment worked from the ship so we weren't able to create any water if you get my drift." She sighed deeply and ran her hand through her hair. "Well there was an abundance of animals and so we took to hunting to at least get some food. The problem was that the creatures meat was saturated in blood. It made it difficult to eat but eat it we did. Through the blood we were able to live as well without water for a time but it was no substitute. Some of us died and yet others of us didn't. We took to watching the animals and figured that they would lead us to water they had to drink to right? Wrong we watched as they tore into each other with elongated canine teeth. They seemed to feed on the blood of their prey and not the flesh. It was very unique."_

_Vera looked at Akarik to make sure he was still listening and he was quite intently she noticed. "Well we were all starting to get weak, that is the ones of us that were still alive. We thought to cut into the trees but there was no water there either just a red liquid that was very similar to blood. We started to despair that was for sure. Well it got difficult to get the blood of the creatures we hunted and so we took to drinking the blood of our comrades. As time wore on we somehow managed to survive. It started to make us worry and then we noticed the changes in us. The meat of the creatures just didn't hold the taste that is should. It just didn't seem to satisfy like it should. In time the need for blood was so overpowering that we all started to hunt the creatures and drain them dry. The thirst had a hold of us. It was something that was terrifying, that we needed blood in order to subsist. I learned this because for a while I denied it and wouldn't even touch blood just to see. It was the wrong thing to do. I nearly died, I nearly attacked my own friends for their blood. It scared me but in time I learned to control the lust for blood. We all did, and we all learned that our bodies had mutated in order to survive. They had mutated so that they could subsist on what was there, basically blood in abundance. It seemed that also drinking the blood of those animals had played a part in the mutation, at least a very small part. We became more but also became a little less. We were no longer mortal. For some reason a side effect was the fact that we no longer aged. We aren't undead as the stories go, we are very much alive and can have children normally. We are quite alive with emotions and the sun doesn't hurt us and nothing hurts us that the stories say. We are just advanced humans if you will." _

_"That is amazing," Akarik said looking at her. _"_I am now one of them. But how did you make me one."_

_Vera looked at him closely,"Well we can transfer our power to someone who is completely willing. It is somehow like a virus and yet it isn't. I bit you and you changed into one us. I can't explain as we have never been able to understand it ourselves." _

_He looked at her a moment, "I see. Well I guess then that if I am one of these vampires I better learn to control the thirst? Isn't that what you called it?"_

_"Yes or you can call it a hunger but it results in the same end. You must have blood even though you can eat normal food and it will sustain you a little. In the end though blood is what keeps us alive without it we die."_

)

The Nirvana had left shortly after Dita had boarded and they had started on their long trek home. Once everything was fixed properly though the trip would be short. They would be able to use the space jump ability of the pexis and then they would be home in a matter of minutes. It would be good to get home they all thought.

It had been three days now and everyone was still getting used the fact that they were seeing a married couple on board their ship. Many of the women had taken to spying on them to see how a man and woman interacted who were married. It was unheard of! How could a woman marry a man! It was just wrong! Coexisting was one thing but to live with one in the same room, and to sleep in the same bed! It was almost too much for the women to fully comprehend as well as the men.

Duero didn't spend much time on it though as he had a patient. It was where he was now watching over his unconscious patient Akarik. He heard the door slide open and he turned in his chair his coat billowing behind him and he saw Meia stride into the infirmay as she had every day.

She spent most of her time here Duero knew watching over Akarik and Duero wasn't sure why. He figured that she felt she owed him or something because that was the way Meia was. She was always trying to fulfill a debt to someone if she felt she owed them.

Meia walked up to Akarik her strides gave away the fact that she was uneasy. They were slightly hesitant as each step seemed to take just a split second longer than it should. The sound of her breathing filled the air and Duero went back to working on his computer. He wanted to leave Meia alone with Akarik as much as he could so he decided it was best if he just didn't get too nosy. He would let her have her time with him.

Meia pulled up a chair and sat down next to Akarik, the chair close enough to the bed that her knees were touching the edge of the bed. She reached out and placed her hand on his and she marveled at how cool his skin now was to the touch. "Well Akarik it's been three days now. When are you coming back to us? You can't die yet you know. There are some things I would like to tell you. I . . . I . . ." Meia started and a single tear gathered and traced its way down her cheek. It landed on Akarik's hand and others followed. "You can't die you hear me," she breathed through her sobs.

Duero stood up and left his white coat billowing out behind him. "I need to go inform the captain of how supplies are Meia. Would you watch over our patient for me." He didn't wait for her answer but strode out of the room pausing at the door long enough to glance behind him and see that Meia had her head down on the bed. She was trying to compose herself he knew. He was glad that she had started to finally warm up but he hated to see her like this as did the rest of the crew.

"Wow so they are married. It is amazing it really is," Dita exclaimed her eyes bright as she watched Layla and Dazin. Dazin leaned in and gave his wife a quick kiss. He was more than aware of the way everyone was watching them. He had to admit it made him nervous. He had never been an object to be viewed and learned from before. His wife though just thought that it was quite funny.

"Dazin why are you so shy?" she asked coyly batting her eyelashes at him. Damn she was beautiful he thought to himself and started to reach for her. He stopped himself though from doing something he would later regret he knew. "Aww, weren't you going to kiss me the way I deserve to be kissed?"

"Well maybe but . . ." he gestured around. "Look at them. They watch us like we are bugs or something. It makes me nervous."

"Honey it's okay. They come from planets where men and women were at war. It is only natural that they be curious to see they way we act." She started to laugh then and her cheeks flushed a little.

"What," Dazin began warily.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking of what they would think if they knew what we did behind our door at night. What if they have camera's on us," she said laughing even harder at the look her husband gave her.

"You . . . you don't think they would put a camera in our room," he nervously asked glancing around like it was a big conspiracy.

Layla threw her arms around her husband, "Oh honey." She leaned in and gave him a kiss for everyone to watch. Everyone did as well.

"Huh," Hibiki said musing to himself watching them. From the movies him and Dita had seen well . . . there was little kissing. There was a bunch of something else involving few cloths but . . . this kissing was something new to him. "I might have to ask him to show me that," Hibiki whispered to himself.

"What's that mister Alien," Dita asked cheerfully watching him her head cocked to the side and a smile playing about her beautiful full lips. Those really were nice lips Hibiki thought as he looked at Dita. "Hibiki," she prompted and her cheeks colored as he just continued to stare at her. "Mr. Alien," she said more forcefully leaning in close.

"Huh, awww, what the hell are you doing," Hibiki yelled waving his arms in front of his face as he leaned back in the chair and it toppled over. His legs were poking straight up in the air flailing back and forth to show off his anger.

Dita giggled as she helped him to his feet which brought a new fit of anger from Hibiki. His arms were flailing about and Dita was just smiling at him with her beautiful eyes on him. All throughout the room people were watching the two of them. Everyone had to admit that the two of them made for a good show. When all else failed and things were getting boring they could always watch Dita and Hibiki to get a few laughs.

Two people in general were watching them closely though. Layla and Dazin. The two of them knew a little more about what was going on there. The two of them were in love. Those two just didn't know how to properly express their love for one another. "Isn't it great sweetheart to see young love," Layla whispered to Dazin and turned her head up to look at him.

"Yes it is," while he leaned down and kissed her gently.

_The time passed for Akarik and he learned about his new powers. He learned that his strength was nothing short of amazing as was his speed. He learned how to fight even better with Vera as a tutor. She was so amazingly talented. She was everything to him his mentor, his confidant, even from time to time his lover as two people who needed one another sometimes. She was there when his nightmares came and she was the one who comforted him. _

_She would just hold him, "It's okay Akarik, in time everything will go away. The pain will fade and you will not even care about what she did to you. I will be here for you until you are ready to leave." She was always so kind and understanding of him._

_The time continued to pass for him and he in truth lost track of it. He didn't even know that five years had passed. Five long years and he hadn't aged a single day. His body was honed to perfection in that time and his skills were nearly without equal he knew. He also knew that it was time for him to leave._

_He approached Vera, "I must leave now and get my vengeance. I know you said that I would forget but I haven't and I must get my revenge."_

_Vera sighed and nodded her head. "I understand Akarik. Some pain can't be erased without a little blood to help. I don't feel you are ready to go but it is your choice and I will not hold you here. I only ask that you never forget about me." Those last words were spoken softly and she had a pleading look in her eye. _

_He walked forward and embraced her. He placed a kiss lightly on her lips then, "I will never forget you Vera. I promise. You are the one person in the world that I can trust and the one person besides my family that I care about."_

_"Thank you," she whispered into his ear as they shared one last night together before he left to return to kill his wife and best friend. Before he left on a very long journey._

_ Sorry for the wait everyone but I have been so busy of late that I have had very little time to myself. Oh well I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I promise the next won't take six months. _


	9. Stirrings

Awakening

Since the incident on Akarik's home world a week had passed. Repairs to the ship were now nearly complete and if everything went as planned then the Nirvana would be going home in little more than three more days. That was all they hoped it would take for them to finish repairs and make the jump home.

Parfet was working down in the engine room since that was where most the damage had taken place. She had her glasses sliding down her nose due to the sweat coating her, and she was squinting against all the steam that was in the room. Grease was smudged on her cloths and there was smudge on her left cheek. "Gosh it is hot in here, it's like ninety," she complained to herself and wiped the sweat from her brow leaving another grease smudge.

"Hey Parfet you should come up and get something to eat. Don't work yourself so much or you might lose your breasts," Jura spoke over the loudspeaker. "Of course yours aren't near as perfect as mine," Jura almost purred.

"Jura!" Barnette scolded her voice easily heard as well.

"What, I was just inviting Parfet for a bite to eat as a good friend should you know." The speaker was then shut off but before it was everyone could hear some talking back and forth between the two. None could say what was said but no one cared either, those two always made up even if they had a fight. In a way Parfet thought they reminded her of Hibiki and Dita.

"Gee thanks Jura, you're all heart," Parfet muttered as she gathered her tools and went to putting them away. She knew Jura was right and that she needed to get some food but she was just so close to finishing the work that she . . . she just wanted to see everyone so happy. She wanted to get everyone home.

She pushed her toolbox aside and laid her work coat across it which had its fair share of stains. At least she knew that she worked hard from looking at that coat. "Even if she was right why did she have to announce I would lose my breasts over the intercom system," Parfet whined as she started her trek to the cafeteria and the wonderful food that awaited her. Her steps became lighter and she even started to hum to herself as she closed the door behind her leaving the room in darkness.

----------------

"Well, well, look who finally decided to come and join us, little miss workaholic," Jura said as Parfet walked into the cafeteria. They noted how light her steps were and they all wondered why.

"Hey Jura, Barnette," Parfet called to them as she breezed by them to get herself something to eat. She knew the best way to get Jura was to just ignore her comments. She walked up and grabbed a small steak with green beans, and an apple for a side. The steak had a mushroom sauce lightly poured over it to give it a more gourmet feel. On her way past the deserts she grabbed a chocolate pie, just a small piece though.

Jura watched Parfet walk by and almost narrowed her eyes, almost. Jura knew better though as doing such a thing would cause early wrinkling around the eyes and she couldn't have that. She was much too beautiful to have wrinkles especially at her tender young age. She flipped her blond locks back over her shoulder and then smiled at Parfet as Parfet sat down at a nearby table. "Wonderful to see you, Parfet it really is. Honestly we have missed you a bit since you have been working so hard," Jura's voice held only honesty. She was telling the truth she had missed seeing Parfet around.

"Really? I'm glad to hear it, that I'm missed," turning her gaze to Jura and Barnette. She started to cut a piece of the steak and sighed. _I wish a certain doctor would tell me that,_ she thought to herself and took a bite of steak.

"Yeah I think we're all happy to see you out and about again," Barnette chimed in breaking Parfet out of her reverie, she had noticed Parfet's saddened expression. Barnette and Jura smiled and Parfet returned it, as she grabbed her food and sat down with them to finish her meal.

---------------

"It bothers me captain. I don't understand what is wrong with him," Duero said.

"I know Duero but be patient. You are a good doctor and you will figure out what to do," the old lady answered with a slight smile. She turned away from the glass and started to hobble away. "Duero don't just give up though. No one on this ship is allowed to die you understand me."

Duero smiled to himself. "Understood captain." He then bent his back to work and the computer screen in front of him lit back up. He would figure out what was happening to Akarik and he would help him. Even if it was just because he wanted to see a true smile on Meia's face.

Duero sighed as he thought of her. She was so strong and yet now she seemed so frail almost. She was not quite acting like herself. Duero didn't understand it all but he figured in time he would.

He brought up the blood work on Akarik and sighed as he looked it over yet again still finding nothing all that different about it from a normal person's. He sat back for a moment and then decided to look at it through the microscope yet again. He had to be missing something he just knew it.

"Don't worry Meia, I'll figure it out," he whispered as he bent his head to the microscope, pushing that bothersome hair aside.

---------------

_Akarik sighed as he gazed back at the opening to the cave where he had lived for the last five years of his life. The place where he had trained and the place where he had been loved and had found that he could love. He could love someone else besides the woman he had married. The woman who had stuck a knife in his back and tried to kill him. The woman he now sought vengeance on._

_He traveled for a couple days now, and then hearing the sound of an aircraft passing overhead. He never thought anything of it though as it was normal. At the end of the third day he found a path that he knew would take him to his city. A path that he knew would take him home._

_He sighed as he set out on the path his heart a bit lighter than it had been for the past few months. True he had loved doing things with Vera but she wasn't family, not like his mom and sister. At least not yet. He contemplated that thought. Could he love Vera enough to marry her? Well he thought that he could but first he knew he had to be single again. For that to happen he had to kill his wife. He grimaced at the thought. He had been thinking that she had to die but no matter what it didn't sit well with him. He knew killing her would be very difficult_.

_His steps carried him down the path but his thoughts were elsewhere and he didn't notice the bones along the path. He soon came into view of the gates of the great city he had called home. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach though as he noticed the gates collapsed._

_The gates had never been for any purpose than to make the place appear to be a lot older than it really was. The founder of the city had, had a fascination with ancient earth structures and so had a gate built as a great entrance into his city. The fool though had left off the walls so the effect of the gate was lost. It just looked odd but it was still home to the people who lived there. It was the sign they were nearly home, if nothing else._

_The gates though lay in ruin and the sight beyond the gates was enough to to make Akarik drop to his knees in the road. The city he had lived in for his whole life, the place of his birth, his home, lay in ruins. Buildings were collapsed in on themselves, while others lay strewn about as if a giant had tossed them about. The streets were covered in debris, and tears started to fall down his cheeks._

_"What have I missed," he whispered as his hands came to his face. His head dropped and he just knelt there. He stayed in that position until he heard the sound of soft leather soles touching the ground. His head lifted and what he saw chilled his blood._

_Walking towards him was a creature that he hadn't seen in many years. It was a lizard like man beast, and it was walking towards him with its weapon leveled at Akarik. Akarik growled softly as he watched the creature. He knew that by the way the creature was moving it felt it was in total control. He knew that it felt as if Akarik were inferior but what it didn't know was that Akarik was no longer human, not completely._

_"You there ssssstand up and come with me," it hissed as it's tongue flicked out to taste the air and hopefully catch the taste of fear that it had so become used to when confronted by a human. He didn't catch the taste though instead he tasted anger on the air._

_"You heard me sssapien, come quietly and I won't have to kill you like we did this city."_

_That was the last thing that creature ever said. Akarik at those words rushed forward with a speed the creature had never seen and then it felt Akarik's hand close on it's throat crushing the windpipe and keeping the much needed nectar called air from reaching the lungs which started to burn._

_"Die creature, die and take all your kind with you!!" Akarik then ripped the throat from the being and felt the hot blood spray his face. He tilted his head back and sighed as the metallic laced lifeblood touched his tongue. He licked the blood from his lips savoring the taste of his enemy._

_Akarik then coughed as he realized what he was doing. No I can't be liking that I can't, he denied to himself. _

_Akarik then continued into the town that had been his home but was now little more than a graveyard. There were only the shadows of buildings, reflecting their once great selves. Timbers lay strewn about like the bones of so many beasts and rubble lay where it had fallen as if to mark the graves of the people lying beneath it._

_His steps were heavy as if he carried the weight of all the dead in the city on his shoulders. Each step seemed harder to take as he gazed at the remains of buildings he used to frequent and at houses of people he had known. Now everything there was gone and the people but ghosts._

_How could it have happened he wondered to himself as his gaze swept the empty town what seemed the thousandth time. They had one of the best armies in the known galaxy. They should not have lost but they had, and now he knew that he was one of the only survivors. _

_His steps continued to carry him through the town when he heard the sound of cheering and yelling but it didn't sound normal. It sounded like so many snakes hissing, at least if snakes could vocalize words and keep the hiss as well. It was hard to describe but it was enough for Akarik as he started towards the sound._

Meia sat at the table poking at her food but not really eating. In fact the food sitting in front of her had been there for a little over a half hour and Misty was sure that Meia had only taken a bite maybe two. She hated to see her big sister acting this way and she wondered what it was about the new guy that made them all so . . . so school girl like was all that she could come up with.

Misty herself had to admit that he was handsome and quite unique. She found herself wanting to spend time with him but currently that was impossible. He was in the care of Duero and he wasn't recovering yet. Misty sighed as she leaned against the wall watching her big sister. Akarik was definitely interesting, she decided, since he had made Meia act in a way most unlike her.

As she stood there her thoughts lost, Layla stepped up and touched her gently on the arm breaking her out of her reverie. "Sorry to disturb your thoughts Misty but I wanted to talk to you."

"It's alright . . ." Misty drug out the word.

"Layla, the name's Layla," Layla supplied the name for Misty who obviously didn't know.

"Thanks. Layla. What did you want to talk about," Misty asked turning to walk out of the room.

Layla stopped her though with a motion of her head to take a seat at a nearby unoccupied table. Misty got the hint and sat down but not before grabbing a piece of chocolate cake to munch on.

"So what's this about," Misty asked around a mouthful of cake.

"It's about a couple of different things really. First off I'm just curious how it is possible for two worlds to exist where men and women are so far apart," Layla asked. She chuckled then at the look on Misty's face, the look that said I have no idea what you just asked me. "Let me explain. What I mean is that neither one lives with the other. A world of women and a world of men, each devoid of the other. It seems like something out of a book or something."

"Yes I suppose it does seem a bit weird, . . . alright it is weird I won't deny it. I thought it was off the wall too. It seems though that is the way that they wanted it when they settled the planets. I don't know much about it though," Misty said.

"I see," Layla mused. "Well no matter I'm sure though that me and my husband have caused quite a stir."

"You have no idea," Misty said giggling as she thought of some of the gossip on the ship.

"What do you mean," Layla asked raising a eyebrow.

"Well the girls on the bridge have taken to secretly watching you and studying you to see what it is all about this hanging out with men. You see they used to hate men and then Hibiki and the others were found and joined the crew. At least it seems after a lot of hard work and being prisoners for quite some time. Anyway that is a story for another time. They are finding it very different that you and your husband are so close and that you kiss in the halls on this ship and that apparently you make funny noises at night in your quarters," This Misty said blushing furiously.

Layla laughed aloud and then looked at Misty, "Wow I didn't know they were keeping that close of tabs on us."

"Oh yes it is getting bad. They have even discussed putting you on watch, having someone watching and recording everything that you two do. I don't think that they will though," Misty added at the look on Layla's face. "Don't worry I think it is a good thing that you two are here and that way you can show everyone here what it used to be like and what it is like on other planets where men and women co-exist."

"I hope so. I would like to help them all learn if that is what is necessary." Layla paused for a few moments and then spoke up, "What is between you and Meia? I know it isn't my business but you seemed so sad watching her just now that I have to ask."

Misty paused before answering. She didn't really want to tell Layla how close her and Meia were but she didn't see any harm in it either. The problem was that she wanted to help her big sister but she didn't know how. Misty also didn't know why Layla wanted to know but she was sure it wasn't for any bad reason. She finally decided it was alright to tell her, after mulling it over just a bit more. "I call her my big sister. You see she was kind to me when few on this ship were and she helped me out. I . . . I just don't like seeing her like this. See she isn't normally like you see her. She is normally so strong and sure. She is the leader of the dread teams and a terrific one at that." Misty glanced over to where Meia had been sitting only to see that she had gone and Misty hadn't even noticed.

Misty felt tears start to gather but she fought hard to keep them in check. She didn't want to be weak in front of their guest she didn't but . . . but it was so hard when her rock was acting so different. Misty felt her eyes start to grow hot and her vision blurred as the tears gathered and fell anyway against her will. Her shoulders started to shake with sobs then and she buried her head in her hands.

Layla looked around only to see that the cafeteria was empty. She sighed inwardly to herself. She stood up and moved around the table to sit next to Misty. She placed her hand on Misty's head and started to smooth her hair. "Shh . . . Misty it is alright. Don't cry there is no reason to. Meia will be fine. I promise."

Misty lifted her head and sniffed. "You think so," she asked so innocently that it nearly broke Layla's heart. She had forgotten what it was like to be young and innocent. She had been a hunter for way too long. Since she was twenty, that was about twelve years ago.

Layla took and pulled Misty into a hug and Misty put her head on Layla's shoulder. She was still crying but it wasn't as bad now. She was getting it under control, and Layla just held her like Layla knew Misty needed.

"Meia is acting like this b . . .b . . . because of the new man on the ship. She is sad that he is hu . . . hu . . .hurt and not healing. She wishes she could do . . . do something for . . . for him," Misty sniffed.

"Is that all?"

Misty nodded her head into Layla's shoulder.

"Well if that is all we can fix that. We just need to get him up and feeling better right, then everyone will be back to normal."

"How are we going to to that," Misty asked as she pulled out of Layla's embrace and wiped her eyes.

"Can you believe how they act? It is amazing," Celtic said as she sat at the console Belvedere by her side, looking slightly bored.

"I know but it is a nice change from watching Dita and Hibiki even though that is always fun and educational," Belvedere said as she checked to make sure there were no enemies nearby, her job was so boring sometimes.

"Yeah that is true. I like Hibiki though he is nice in his own rough way," Celtic said softly, not looking at her companion.

"That is true, I suppose."

"I mean he is always trying very hard to be kind to Dita even though he does yell an awful lot. I suppose it is a good thing that she can take it. Of course," Celtic mused, "if he continues to yell like that all the time he is going to make his voice hoarse and not be able to talk."

Belvedere had a twinkle in her eye at the thoughts that came to her head at that. "It would be funny to see him running around trying to shout wouldn't it," she giggled and her companion joined in.

The two of them were really good friends of course it was only natural since they worked together for so long. They had been friends for years and together with most of the crew had been through some tough times. In fact that had even made it through the invasion of the earthlings, which had been quite frightening.

They continued to giggle at the image of Hibiki. The image of him waving his arms about wildly trying to explain with his arms what he couldn't with his voice because he had lost it due to all the yelling he did. As their giggles subsided then to an occasional chuckle a soft blip was heard.

"What?" Belvedere asked confused as she heard it a second time.

"What is it Belvedere," Celtic asked her brow furrowed in worry. Just once it would be nice to have a trip go as planned.

"Just a second," Belvedere said preoccupied. She checked the sensors and boards and saw on the radar a good thirty enemies appear. All of the type they had fought not too long ago. All of the type that had given them quite a beating. The type that looked like dragons.

"Oh god no!"

"What is it," Celtic asked as she leaned over her friends shoulder to look. "Oh jeez. We need to let the captain know! Now!"

"I know tell her while I continue to monitor this to see how close they are okay."

"You got it," Celtic said as she started to speak into the speakers.

----------

Akarik lay on the bed still unmoving still unconscious. Meia sighed yet again. It seemed like she had done that a thousand times at this bedside. She wasn't even sure why she was here now except that it felt right to be by this man's side. Especially since he had saved her and her friends with no thought to himself. That was something that she had not expected from a man that they had treated as a prisoner.

The man lying in the bed was unlike any man she had ever known. She chuckled to herself at that thought. He was one of the only men that she had ever known. Hibiki, Duero, and Bart were all so different from Akarik. Akarik was strong, he was kind near as she could tell, and he was a man of purpose as well as honor if such a outdated word could be applied to him.

She looked him over yet again and placed her hand on Akarik's forehead to see yet again if perhaps he was sick. Of course he wasn't running a fever, she had known that before she had even placed her hand on his forehead. "Tell us what's wrong Akarik," she pleaded her voice nearly breaking. "Let us help you as you helped us. Let me thank you personally, and let me give you your sword back. Just . . ." she started but couldn't finish the thought.

She trailed her hand from his forehead down his cheek ever so lightly to his shoulder and down his arm to his hand where she clasped it tightly. Her eyes hardened then, "You will come back to us you hear. That is an order."

She nearly laughed at herself then as she realized what she had just said. What was she thinking giving orders to an unconscious man. Just then she felt his hand move ever so slightly. She looked at him with hope but he remained unconscious. For just a moment though she was sure that he had squeezed her hand.

----------

Duero sat at his computer going over Akarik's blood work for yet another time and he slammed his fist down on the table making the glass of water near him jump and nearly topple. "Why can't I find what is wrong with him." He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to calm himself.

"Duero are you okay," Parfet asked from the doorway.

He whipped around a bit surprised that someone had surprised him. "Oh Parfet hello. I'm fine its just very frustrating trying to understand what is wrong with him."

"I bet. I know what it's like trying to understand a machine that I didn't make. Trying to learn this ship for instance took quite a bit of time but I did finally. Maybe Akarik is just like that. Maybe it is just going to take some time."

"I don't know how much time I have Parfet. It is just so frustrating."

"I"m here if you need to talk," she said as she moved into the room and sat down in a chair next to him. She so wanted to just take him in her arms and hug him but she knew that she couldn't. It didn't change the fact that she still wanted to though.

"Thanks Parfet. You are one of the only people on the ship I can truly talk to and relate to," he said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. "Well if you don't mind I can help."

"That would be appreciated," he said as he stood up and she did as well. When she did her foot caught the edge of the chair and made her unbalanced. She started to fall forward so she stepped forward quickly to regain her balance when she felt his arms around her. "Be careful okay."

"Yeah," she mumbled a bit embarrassed. She was so close but she just couldn't bring herself to hug him. She shook her head then a bit unhappily. This is not the time to be thinking such things she chided herself. A man needed help and she would do what she could.

Just then Kahlua came into the room holding a book that looked ancient. It was probably one of the books that was on the ship when the original people had left earth to find a new home.

"Um . . . hi Duero," Kahlua said holding the book close.

"What is it Kahlua, are you feeling unwell?"

"No I . . . I want to help. I . . . I just want to help."

"Alright," Duero answered walking towards Kahlua. "What do you have there."

"I think it might help you help him Duero. It is a story I found about him," Kahlua said as she glanced up at Duero with hope in her eyes.

Duero sighed knowing that look all too well. He had seen it before after every battle when someone came in to ask about how a friend was. It was a look that he always hated to crush. It was a look that he didn't want to quell in the young girl. She was too young to have to deal with too much loss.

"Well let's see the book," as he held out his hand for her to place the book in.

She reached out and put the book in his hand. He turned it around so that he could read the title. Vampires Are They A Myth? What kind of book is this he wondered to himself as he read the title. Vampires? What the heck were those. He sat down and started to flip through the book quickly scanning the pages.

What he saw and read in those pages was enough to make him wonder what kind of man had written the book. People who drank blood to survive and lived in the darkness. It was absurd. There was nothing like that in the universe. If there was they would likely have encountered it at some point.

Parfet read the same things over his shoulder and was disgusted. Some people had terrible imaginations. The only thing she could think, and she mentally slapped herself for the thought, was that a man had to have wrote it. It was too morbid for a woman to write, at least that is what she thought.

"I don't think that this is going to help a whole lot Kahlua but thank you for trying," Duero said heavily as he sat the book down on the desk.

Kahlua put her hands on her hips and her eyes blazed as only a child's could. The look of outrage that a grown up had once again just taken what she thought as a child's imagination. "How do you know? Did you try it? I . . ." her head dropped then as did her voice to nearly a whisper, "I saw him drink the blood of a creature and become stronger. I saw him bite it in the neck and drink its blood." Her voice sounded distant.

Kahlua had a haunted look about her and at those words Duero could understand why. Parfet's hand came to her mouth unconsciously and then she moved forward and took Kahlua in a hug. "You poor thing. You shouldn't have had to witness something like that."

Kahlua hugged Parfet back as her body shook due to the cold chill creeping up her spine at the memory of watching her friend rip into the neck of the massive creature and drink its blood. She shivered at the memory of how he looked with the blood dripping down his chin. She closed her eyes to try and block out the image but of course it didn't work because it was a memory.

"Do you really think this will work Kahlua," Duero asked seriously.

She nodded her head. Her wounds had been healed by Duero quite a while ago but her friend still lay unconscious. She didn't like that. She didn't like not being able to talk with him and she didn't like the way Meia was acting. She seemed so sad. She was like Kahlua herself was when she didn't get the cookie she wanted or she lost her favorite doll.

"Captain you need to see this," Celtic's voice blared into Magno's room.

Magno groaned at the urgency in the voice. "Now what is it?"

"Captain it is the enemy. There are at least 30 ships headed towards us and it looks as if they are prepared for battle!"

"Scramble the dread teams! Prepare for battle! I'll meet you on the deck and get BC up there as well."

"Understood Captain. Do you want to . . ." Celtic didn't get to finish as she heard the captains voice over the intercom.

"Dread teams scramble. The enemy is on their way here and battle is eminent. You know the drill ladies. There is no dying on my ship you hear."

Most of the crew instantly went to battle stations. They had been there when earth had wanted to attack their homes and so this was nothing new to them. Many ran by the infirmary but none stopped to glance in at the man that lay there unconscious.

Hibiki and Dita who had been in her room came running out. He was trying to straighten his shirt while running which was quite a funny sight. Layla laughed a bit as she watched him bump into the wall of the ship and curse, "Damn it all!"

"Is he always like that," Layla asked Misty.

"Yeah."

"I see. No wonder everyone is glad that he is around."

"Mr. Alien wait for me," Dita called as she ran after him. He had a small lead on her but she too had come from her room. Her hair was a bit disheveled.

"Damn it there is no time to be waiting around! There is an enemy out there," Hibiki yelled at her as she started to gain on him. He turned around and almost looked panicked.

"Let's combine and . . ." she didn't get to finish as he interjected.

"Don't say that out loud where people can hear you!"

"Come on we'll combine and beat them alright," she said slightly curious as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh yeah alright we'll kick their asses!" He yelled full of energy as always. Dita and Hibiki ran down the hall hand and hand and Layla just smiled at the antics of the two young people. She knew that they were in love but most likely Hibiki at least didn't even know it. If he had been raised on a planet with just men then his chances of truly understanding certain feelings and emotions would be very slim.

"Let's get going to the infirmary alright Misty," Layla said.

"Yeah let's get going."

Inside the infirmary though someone still sat holding the hand of the unconscious Akarik. Meia watched as people ran by and knew that she had to go and join the battle but . . . but she didn't want to just leave Akarik. She knew that she would come back but if he took a turn for the worse . . . she didn't want to think about it.

"What should I do?" she asked him but knew that there would be no response. Just then though she felt a slight bit of pressure on her hand. It wasn't much but it was something. It was the first signs of waking up that he had shown and she was thrilled. "What does it mean?"

She sat for just a moment more before she knew what she had to do. "My duty comes first Akarik. I think you would understand that." She stood for a moment gazing down at the man. She smiled down at him slightly and kissed her hand. She then placed her hand on his lips and turned and walked out preparing herself for battle. It was time Meia was her old self and she knew it. It was time to be the dread leader and defeat her enemies. It was time to protect her friends.


End file.
